HAMIL,EH?
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto datang ke apartemen Uchiha untuk meminta maaf. Hanya bermodalkan nekad dan cinta apakah Sasuke akan sanggup memaafkan Naruto?/'Aku serius Sasuke, mau kau kah menikah dengan ku. Memaafkan ku dan mengulang semua dari awal'/ Last Chap/ NaruSasu/Chap 9 UPDATE/
1. Chapter 1

NaruXSasu (NaruSasu)

Rated : M (Always)

Romance, Gejenes, Abal, Nista, _OOC berat_.

_Warning : M-PREG, Lemon, bahasa fulgar. Tidak suka jangan baca oke._

* * *

**HAMIL, EH ?**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

_**Konoha's Hospital pukul 2 Siang_**

"APAA?!" Teriakan keras di siang hari terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit besar. Beberapa perawat serta dokter yang berada di sana menutup telinga berharap teriakan lengking yang dikeluarkan sang pasien tidak membuat telinga mereka tuli sementara.

"Bisakah anda tidak berteriak sekencang itu, Uchiha-san." Hardik sang dokter perempuan dengan rambut pirang pucat tersebut sebal sambil membenarkan tata letak kacamata nya yang miring ke kanan.

"Apa maksud dari hasil pemeriksaan mu ini, hah?" Uchiha-san, pasien yang duduk di depannya ini berkata dengan mata mendelik dan menggebrak meja. Ia menganggap dokter wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini bercanda. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan humor yang lucu dan sanggup membuatnya tertawa. Ia malah sangat emosi karena merasa di pemainkan.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ini—" Tsunade, dokter wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang terlihat santai sambil menunjukan hasil _testpack_ yang ada di genggamannya.

"Oh, kau kira aku bodoh dan langsung percaya dengan hasil benda yang ada di tangan mu itu. Tidak akan!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Entahlah hari ini ia merasa sangat di luar control emosinya. Ia yang biasanya irit kata dan selalu menggumam, dua kali sudah ia berteriak layaknya gadis ababil yang ketahuan hamil di luar nikah.

"Tapi ini memang kenyataan Uchiha-san, anda hamil dan umur kandungan anda sudah 3 minggu." Tsunade berkata kembali sembari menuliskan sesuatu di lembar observasi pasien.

"Mana ada pria yang bisa hamil. Kau bercanda atau apa!" Sasuke meraung keras. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan aturan tata karma yang harus ia jaga bila berhadapan dengan orang lain. Mana mungkin ia repot-repot melakukan itu semua bila ada sesuatu gila yang sedang ia alami. Ia HAMIL. _Oh my God_, demi apa pun di jagad raya, seorang pria mana ada yang hamil. Apa lagi Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang aktor pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Ia sukses membintangi berbagai judul film dan sinetron. Walaupun ia masih terbilang baru, namun wajah tampan serta bakat aktingnya tidak dapat di ragukan lagi.

"Saya tidak bercanda. Ini silahkan lihat sendiri hasilnya." Tsunade menyerahkan _testpack_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada sang pasien yang keras kepala. Sasuke mendelik kesal. Ia tahu hasil apa yang tertunjuk di sana. Dua buah garis merah muda menunjukan bahwa ia positif hamil. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa pusing mendadak.

"Anda baik-baik saja Uchiha-san?" Sang dokter berkata khawatir. Walaupun ia sedikit kesal pada pasien tampannya ini, ia merasa tidak enak juga.

Dirasa tidak mendapat respon, Tsunade-dokter kandungan ini menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san. Apa perlu saya antar ke UGD." Saran Tsunade setelah mendapati sang aktor muda terlihat pucat dan diam. Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Ia lemas dan mual. Apalagi kepalanya pusing serta kenyataan memalukan yang seakan menampar pipinya. Memalukan bukan, kalau kau di HAMIL namun kau PRIA juga belum MENIKAH. Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampannya ini. Di dalam tas kemudian di bawa pergi keluar negeri dan jauh dari Konoha. Atau mengganti identitas serta operasi plastik dan hidup sebagai orang lain. Menjadi Orochimaru mungkin.

"Anda terlihat sakit Uchiha-san. Apa anda masih belum percaya dengan semua ini, perlu saya lakukan _USG_ agar anda percaya?" Dokter kandungan dengan wajah cantik tersebut terlihat akan berdiri dan memanggil perawat yang berada di samping _bed patient _ untuk menyiapkan segala peralatan yang di perlukan selama pemeriksaan.

"Tidak perlu dokter. Aku tidak butuh itu." Ucap Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Tsunade.

Wanita yang terlihat cantik diusia 50 tahun tersebut kemudian duduk dan menghela nafas pendek. Ia sangat tahu perasaan pasiennya. Bagaimana pun kenyataan ini tidak dapat di terima oleh akal sehat. Dia PRIA dan HAMIL. Dua kata itu sangat tidak _maching _bukan.

"Apa anda pernah mendengar istilah _ambigious genitalia, _Uchiha-san?" Tsunade bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda tidak tahu. Dia sedang dapat masalah besar, malah diajak tanya jawab oleh wanita ini. Apa matanya buta tidak melihat aktor tampan ini pucat pasi. Apalagi tentang bahasa medis yang entahlah ia tidak tahu artinya. Jangankan artinya mengucapkannya saja susah.

"Atau_ hemafrodit_ pada hewan dan tumbuhan. Mereka adalah spesies yang memiliki dua alat kelamin dalam tubuhnya." Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan."Itu adalah kelainan kongenital janin dalam pembentukan kelamin. Hanya ada beberapa kasus saja di dunia." Terangnya.

"Apakah aku salah satu dari itu?" Sasuke bertanya bingung sambil menaikan tangannya ke atas meja untuk menopang dagunya. Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja Uchiha-san. Anda bisa juga disebut seperti itu." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya masih _confused._ Penjelasan dari dokter wanita tersebut terdengar bertele-tele.

"Aku hanya punya satu, dan itu penis." Wajah Tsunade yang semula putih memerah mendengar aktor tampan itu berkata dengan begitu polosnya.

"Iya saya tahu. Tapi didalam perut anda terdapat rahim layaknya wanita. Ini memang tidak dapat di sangkut pautkan dengan kelamin ganda, namun saya sendiri juga bingung. Anggap saja ini keberuntungan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Keburuntungan apanya, ini malah seperti kiamat baginya. Kalau bisa berikan saja rahim ini pada orang lain.

"Apakah itu normal?"

"Bila anda bertanya tentang masalah kandungan anda, tentu saja ini normal."

"Bukan-bukan, bukan kandungan sial itu—" Tsunade mengeryit bingung dengan melepas kacamata nya.

"Maksud anda?"

"Oh ayolah dokter kau pasti tahu apa yang ada dalam otak ku. Aku tanya apakah ini normal ?" Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan nada gusar.

"Apanya yang normal, saya kurang paham dengan pertanyaan anda Uchiha-san. Bisa di perjelas?" Sasuke memutar matanya malas. Sungguh dokter yang satu ini membuat nya emosi.

"Baiklah aku tidak membahas lagi masalah 'normal'. _So_, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan keadaan ini?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan lagi, dan kini malah membuat dokter wanita ini tidak mengerti. Kenapa pasiennya yang satu ini sering sekali memberinya pertanyaan aneh.

"Tentu saja anda harus memberitahukan hal ini pada pasangan anda, dan merawat janin yang ada di perut anda." Tsunade berkata asal. Aktor ini tampan tapi kenapa malah terlihat bodoh dengan masalah kehamilannya. Orang idiot pun tahu, bila ia hamil tentunya akan menjaga kandungannya bukan. Meskipun itu pria atau wanita.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal. Mudah sekali dokter wanita ini mengatakannya. Menjaga dan merawat, huh menggelikan.

"Begini dokter, kau tahu kan siapa aku?" Sasuke berkata serius dengan melipatkan tangannya ke dada.

"Anda Uchiha Sasuke. Saya tahu itu." Seakan tahu kekurangannya ia berkata. " Dan aktor. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun aku adalah orang yang terkenal. Semua orang pasti mencecarku dan mengataiku tidak normal. Dan apa tanggapan semua sutradara tentang keadaan ku. Semua karir ku akan hancur, dan—" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat tangan halus yang berbalut _handsoon_ milik sang dokter menginterupsi perkataannya.

"Anda harus bangga dengan keadaan anda Uchiha-san. Apapun yang terjadi janin yang ada dalam kandungan anda adalah anak anda." Sasuke diam sesaat. Benar juga, ini adalah anaknya.

"Jangan merasa rendah dan aneh dengan keadaan anda Uchiha-san. Saya yakin semua orang pasti akan paham dengan ini bila anda menjelaskannya. Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari media. Anda jangan khawatir." Tsunade berkata pelan dengan aura keibuan yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. Apalagi usapan lembut pada bahunya, Sasuke merasa nyaman. Ia memang memiliki ibu tapi ia tidak pernah mendapat usapan sayang seperti ini.

"Aku tahu dokter, aku akan mencoba menjaganya." Jawab Sasuke asal saja. Ia ingin pergi jauh tempat itu. Ia butuh pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meresepkan beberapa obat dan vitamin untuk anda Uchiha-san. Awal kehamilan, anda pasti akan merasa pusing dan mual yang berlebihan tapi jangan cemas itu normal." Ucap Tsunade sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas resep.

"Ambil obat ini di apotik bawah dan datang lah setiap dua minggu untuk memeriksakan kandungan anda." Dokter cantik itu berpesan dan memberikan secarik resep untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke berkata singkat lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Semoga anda merawat janin anda dengan baik Uchiha-san." Saran Tsunade yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke dan melenggang keluar.

* * *

**_Konoha's Beach Pukul 5 sore_**

Sebuah mobil sport dengan warna hitam elegan membelah jalanan Konoha dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil yang berjumlah hanya beberapa buah di dunia ini, berhenti saat berada di pinggir pantai. Jarak dari pusat kota ke daerah pesisir memerlukan waktu hampir 3 jam lamanya. Namun itu tidak membuat si empunya mobil keberatan. Setelah membuka kaca jendela samping, angin sepoi yang berbau asin pantai menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Membuat indera penciuman sang pengendara merasa nyaman. Rambut hitamnya bergerak lembut mengikuti arah angin. Mata hitam bak pualam memecing tajam menatap air pantai yang perlahan naik dan menutupi pasir putihnya. Hari memang sudah sore terlihat dari sinaran awan yang berwarna merah membentang di langit luas. Kicauan burung yang kembali ke sangkar, debur ombak yang mengalun di telinga serta hembusan udara yang beraroma khas membuat pemuda tampan ini menutup matanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya?" Bisiknya pelan di tengah lamunannya.

Ia gusar dan frustasi. Bagaimana pun ia masih belum mempercayai semua kenyataan memalukan ini. HAMIL. Andai saja Sasuke wanita dan telah menikah, tentu ia dengan senang hati pulang kerumah, kemudian menyambut kedatangan sang suami dengan membuat kejutan berupa kado yang di dalamnya terdapat _tespack _bergaris dua. Namun ia bukan wanita, dia pria yang entahlah kenapa dia bisa memiliki rahim.

Lelah berpikir, pemuda tampan ini menutup mata untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia tidak akan kembali ke apartemen sesuai janjinya pada Kakashi. Biarlah, asisten malas itu mengurusi jadwalnya.

**.**

Manik obsidian sehitam malam itu menampakan keindahannya setalah mendengar dering ponsel yang ada dalam saku celana. Ia mengumpat kesal, karena ia lupa me-nonaktivkan handphonenya. Mungkin salah satu manager yang mencari nya karena ia tidak kembali ke apartemen Atau sutradara yang mengajaknya bermain di sebuah judul film. Entah lah mungkin salah satu dari keduanya. Ia mengusap matanya sejenak untuk memenuhi kesadaran dirinya yang masih belum sempurna. Ia sapu pemandangan pantai yang mulai menggelap, awan dengan warna jingga kini berubah hitam. Sepertinya cukup lama ia tertidur disana.

Sasuke kembali merengut kesal saat benda persegi yang ia kenal dengan nama ponsel itu berdering kembali padahal beberapa kali sempat terhenti. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo—" ketusnya saat ia tahu nama siapa yang terpampang di layar.

.

"_K__au ada dimana—?_" tanya seseorang tersebut.

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada debur ombak yang terlihat mengganas. Matanya menerawang dan tidak fokus.

"Di suatu tempat." Jawabnya singkat lalu membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

.

"_Apa kau ada di apartemen. Kata Kakashi kau belum kembali dari tadi siang?"_

_._

"Hn." Gumamnya datar.

.

_"__Ayolah Teme. Kau ada dimana sekarang. Kenapa kau belum kembali juga. Jangan buat semua orang bingung dengan hilangnya dirimu seperti ini—"_

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia menghilang bukan tanpa sebab. Mana mungkin ia bisa berakting dengan baik bila ia sedang di landa masalah berat. Orang bodoh pun akan memilih melarikan diri keluar negeri.

_"__Sasuke. Kau masih disana—?"_

.

"Hn. Nanti aku akan kembali dobe." Ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian menutup kembali pintu. Udara pantai saat malam terasa dingin.

.

_"__Kau sendirian atau bersama teman. Apa perlu ku jemput sekarang?"_

_._

Sasuke menggeleng seolah ia berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Lalu ia menghidupkan mesin mobil, bermaksud memanasi sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

"Tidak usah."

.

_"__Baiklah aku akan menunggu mu di apartemen." _

Sasuke terhenyak. Menunggu di Apartemen, berarti secara tidak langsung ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi dalam hatinya ia ingin membicarakan masalah ini. baiklah tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Bisa kita bicara serius dobe?"

.

_"__Tentu saja teme. Kau mau bicara apa?"_ terdengar suara antusias di seberang sana. Itu malah membuat Sasuke gelisah.

.

_"__Sasuke kau diam lagi. Kau membuatku tidak tenang. Kau ada dimana sekarang. Aku akan kesana—" _Seseorang melalui _l__ine_ telepon tersebut tedengar panik.

.

"Aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku di apartemen dan pastikan tidak ada siapapun selain kau di sana." Tanpa memberi kesempatan seseorang disana menjawab. Ia mematikan sambungannya dan melajukan mobil hitam tersebut menjauhi kawasan pantai.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen, pukul 11 malam_**

Bunyi denting lift terdengar saat angka digital di atas menunjukan angka 14. Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan tubuh jangkung tersebut berjalan keluar. Berulang kali ia usap wajah tampannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah. Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 3 jam dari pantai, ia sampai di Konoha. Setelah memencet password pada pengamanan kamar di depan, ia buka pintu kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen. Mata hitamnya menyipit saat ia rasa sinar lampu terlalu banyak menembus retinanya. Ia mengumpat pelan. Kemudian melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya di sofa dengan sekenanya. Ia biarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka karena ia butuh itu untuk membuat keringatnya menguap.

"Sasuke kau kah itu!" Suara pemuda dari lantai atas membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di meja makan. Aktor muda tersebut tidak menyahut lalu mengambil minuman dingin dari lemari es.

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya lagi kini sedikit dengan lengkingan. Pemuda reaven itu masih diam tidak bergeming.

"Drap-Drap-Drap." Bunyi langkah kaki menuruni tangga membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Ia hapus jejak basah air mineral di sudut bibir, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Kini hatinya kembali tidak tenang. Ia terlihat gusar dengan jemari yang saling bertaut pada gelas.

"Hah~ternyata itu benar dirimu. Aku takut sekali." Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirang terlihat mengusap dada dengan leganya. Ia berdiri di samping tangga dengan hanya berbalut piama. Ia sedang asyik bermain game di ponselnya, kemudian sedikit terkejut saat mendengar seseorang menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Kau dari mana seharian ini teme. Kau membuat Kakashi bingung. Kapan-kapan kalau mau pergi kabari dia lebih dahulu." Protesan pria pirang ini terhenti saat pemuda yang ia ajak bicara melenggang pergi.

"Woi—teme. Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku." Naruto, nama pirang ini kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Sudah menyuruhnya menunggu pulang dan sengaja tidak tidur, malah di acuhkan seakan tidak butuh.

"Dasar." Gumam Naruto sebal lalu mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah terlebh dulu duduk di sofa.

"Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku,teme. Katakan sekarang karena aku sudah ngantuk sekali. Hoam~" Ketus Naruto lalu menguap lebar.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Haruskan ia bicarakan sekarang. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ia bingung memulai dari mana. Apa ia akan bilang, _Dobe selamat akhirnya kita akan mempunyai anak_. Atau _Naruto, aku hamil dan mari kita rayakan dengan pesta_. Namun ia melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tidak pacaran atau teman dekat.

Si pirang terlihat gelisah menunggu, Kira-kira hal apa ya yang akan di katakan Sasuke padanya. Apa sesuatu yang serius misalnya mengusirnya keluar dari apartemen. Malam-malam begini keluyuran hanya dengan piama, _no way._ setidaknya Sasuke bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi.

"Naruto—" Panggil Sasuke setelah 5 menit diam.

"I..iya." Naruto tergagap.

"Uhm. Apa kau kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku 1 bulan lalu?" Sasuke kembali menutup mulut menunggu jawab dari si pirang.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir jernih ditengah waktu sempit seperti ini. Apakah ia dapat berkata jujur perihal keanehannya pada Naruto. Ia tidak yakin pemuda itu akan menerima dengan baik dan lapang dada. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya setelah mengetahui kehamilan ini.

Mata biru milik Naruto menyipit bingung. 1 bulan lalu. Ia memiliki jadwal yang padat pada bulan itu. Syuting video klip untuk band nya, penggarapan album baru untuk tahun depan, tour luar kota serta jadwal wawancara pada majalah musik mingguan. Sangat banyak yang ia lalui 1 bulan lalu. Apa Sasuke ingin mengetahui semua jadwalnya. Tapi untuk apa. Sejak kapan pemuda tampan kulit pucat ini, tertarik dengan kegiatannya.

"Banyak yang sudah ku lakukan pada sebulan lalu. Kau serius ingin mengetahuinya?" Naruto kembali melempar pertanyaan. Ia bingung tentu saja. Ia merasa cemas dengan apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan, malah ia ingin tertawa. Ingin mengetahui jadwal yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa Uchiha ini mengajaknya bercanda.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Ia sedikit meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak dapat berkata jujur. Kenapa juga ia bertanya tentang kejadian satu bulan lalu. Seharusnya ia tahu Naruto adalah pemuda bodoh dan idiot. Mana mungkin ia ingat, bahkan ia malah menjawab ngawur seperti tu. Dasar pirang bodoh.

"Bukan itu _Baka_. Yang kau lakukan padaku!" Sasuke meraung keras. Ia emosi karena si bodoh ini tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Apa sih maksudmu, teme. Aku tidak tahu. Bukan kah kau bertanya, apa yang ku lakukan pada bulan lalu?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan suara rendah. Ia tahu Sasuke sekarang pasti marah. Tapi ia masih bisa sedikit bersabar. Mungkin dia hanya salah menjawab.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada kita setelah pesta pertunangan Neji!" Sasuke kembali berkata dengan nada tinggi. Biarlah dia dianggap gila atau tidak waras. Ia hanya ingin meyalurkan emosinya. Telebih ke-idiotan-an Naruto semakin membakar amarahnya.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Ternyata mengalah bukan sifatnya. Sedikit banyak ia mulai terbawa emosi sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu maksud dari semua ini." Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang lalu mendesah. "_Come on_—katakan dengan jujur dan singkat teme. Aku tahu _kau_ lelah dan ngantuk."

Sasuke menggeram. Wajah nya berubah merah menahan amarah. Apa katanya lelah dan mengantuk. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain emosi.

"Owh, sekarang kau bilang kalau kau menyuruh ku tidur. Kau benar-benar brengsek Naruto!"

Naruto terhenyak. Sejak kapan Sasuke berani mengatainya brengesek. Apa perlu terjadi adu jotos disini. Oke, kalau memang reaven itu mencari gara-gara padanya. Bukan salahnya Naruto kalau tidak tahu maksudnya. Sedari tadi Sasuke berbelit-belit tidak langsung pada pokoknya.

"Apanya yang brengsek Sasuke!" Suara berat Naruto terdengar mengerikan saat menyentak. "Kau bilang aku brengsek karena aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan bulan lalu. Atau jawaban itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Apa benar begitu!"

Sasuke kembali terduduk setelah beberapa saat terpaku. Masalah semakin runyam dengan bertambahnya Naruto terbawa amarah. _Well_, seandainya saja sejak awal reaven itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan adegan saling membentak seperti sekarang. Bagaimana pun sebagai pihak yang memulai pertengkaran dan pasti lebih dewasa, Sasuke harus meluruskannya. Masalah tidak mungkin selesai dengan amarah.

Hening menguasai ruangan tamu dengan desain klasik itu. Mereka coba berpikir jernih dengan intropeksi diri masing-masing. Walaupun hati sama-sama panas dan lelah, namun ini bukan penyelesaian. Bisa saja Sasuke mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak dari Naruto. Nah yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah, apakah si pirang bodoh itu mau menerima keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku dobe. Aku sudah membentak mu." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia tahu, ini bukanlah Sasuke. Pemuda reaven itu terlihat kacau setelah menghilang selama sehari penuh. Apa di tengah jalan tadi Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan lalu otaknya sedikit bergeser dan menjadi tidak normal. Entahlah. Mungkin aktor itu terlalu lelah sehingga emosi dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi kenapa ia bilang tadi ingin mengatakan hal yang penting?

Perlahan pemuda tampan dengan kulit_ tan_ ini mendekat lalu merengkuh Sasuke. "A_re you oke,teme?" _

Sasuke mengangguk. Biarlah ia berbohong karena ia masih meragukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum miring, ia tahu reaven ini membohonginya.

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. _you are liar, teme." _jilatan lidah basah Naruto mulai bermain di telinga Sasuke. Geli dan nikmat membuat reaven tampan itu menggeliat kecil layaknya cacing kepanasan. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat sulit berkata jujur. Tapi biasanya Naruto akan menyelesaikan dengan mudah dengan cara seperti sekarang. Menggoda hingga memerah dan Sasuke akan berkata dengan polosnya.

"Engh..akhn..dobeh." Lenguh rendah Sasuke membuat Naruto berinisiatif memanja pemuda ini sekarang.

Tangan besar Naruto mulai meraba perut Sasuke yang terekspos sempurna. Reaksi yang ditunjukan aktor tersebut sungguh luar biasa. Kepala Sasuke mendongak dengan mata tertutup sempurna. Dengan segera, pirang itu melandaskan kecupan hangat di leher putih yang ada di depan mata nya .

"Kau harum teme. Bahkan bau keringatmu saja bisa membuatku mabuk. Mmpphh—!"

"Ahn..jangan godaku dobe." Naruto bangga melihat Sasuke takluk dalam pesonanya. Jari pianis milik Naruto memberanikan diri merambah kedaerah rawan.

"Katakan padaku teme. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Ujung jari Naruto bermain kecil ditengah selangkangan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ouh..ahn. Dobehh..s_stop_.Ahn." Mohon Sasuke dengan geliatan mesra. Sungguh Naruto menelan ludah berulang kali mencoba bersabar, untuk tidak menggagahi Sasuke saat ini juga. Wajah merengut dan gigitan gigi pada bibir bawah yang pemuda reaven itu lakukan membuat nya terlihat sensual dan nakal.

"Aku tidak berhenti bila kau masih diam seperti ini, teme." Dengan gemas Naruto melumat habis bibir Sasuke yang sedang merendam desahan. Bunyi kecipak saliva membuat nafsu kedua nya perlahan naik ke permukaan. Terlebih si blonde bermata biru tersebut terlihat mendominasi permainan. Jangan lupakan status Naruto sebagai seme yang _awesome_ dengan memiliki teknik bercinta di atas rata-rata. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas ranjang yang bergoyang semalaman. Aktor tampan itu tidak akan mau tunduk layaknya uke bila pendominasi tersebut tidak dapat menaklukan nya. Hei, siapapun tahu bahwa reaven itu terlihat _manly _ saat di kamera.

"Hah..dobeh..hhh." Sasuke terengah lalu mengusap jejak saliva yang tadi terbentang diantara keduanya. Dengan mata sayu dan tubuh pasrah tertidur diatas sofa-entah siapa yang memulai- Sasuke menghentikan cumbuan si pirang. "Hentikan dobe. Aku ingin bicara."

Naruto merengut kesal lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia sedikit menahan ngilu saat kejantannya berdiri tegak akibat kegiatannya."Huh. Baiklah. Katakan yang jelas dan jangan berbelit." Pintanya ketus lalu melipat tangan ke dada.

"Menurutmu, kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini?" Tanya Sasuke serius. Naruto mengeryit bingung.

"Aku menyayangi mu." Walaupun jawaban itu tidak singkron dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Hanya itu yang ada di otaknya. Pemuda bermanik biru jernih ini memang meyayangi Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah lelah menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Sasuke, walapun itu cukup membuatnya jengkel. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Memang sangat tidak mudah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Apakah hanya itu. Kau hanya menyayangi ku saja. Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Kau mau seperti apa. Menjadi kekasih ku. Hm?" Naruto bertanya dengan memainkan matanya malas. Kegiatan panasnya terhenti hanya karena Sasuke ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Mudah saja kan tinggal menjawab, aku menyayangimu atau mencintaimu. Dan masalah selesai lalu mari bercinta.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mempunyai pacar idiot seperti mu." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis. Dalam kondisi seperti ini tetap saja Tsundere. Benar-benar deh.

"Hei—apa maksudmu dengan aku idiot. Orang idiot mana bisa mengagahi seorang aktor tampan seperti mu." Sasuke menggeplak kepala kuning Naruto dengan keras. ia sangat membenci rayuan yang selalu pirang itu lakukan ketika ingin meminta jatah.

"Auww—sakit baka teme. Kau kena pasal penganiayaan tahu." Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya. Pukulan Sasuke, tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Bagaimana dengan mu yang memperkosa ku dobe. Kau akan masuk penjara orang mesum."

"Kapan aku memperkosa mu. Kau saja yang tunduk dengan ku. Ouh..kau mau mencobanya lagi, perlu ku rekam saat kau memohon penisku." Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Sasuke. Itu terbukti dengan wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Bodoh."

"Jujur saja teme. Wajahmu saat memohon terlihat manis tahu."

Sasuke menundukan kepala malu. Namun ia harus mengehentikan rayuan gombal dobe idiot ini dan kembali pada masalah.

"Apa kau suka anak kecil,?" Naruto mengeryit bingung. Pertanyaan Sasuke melompat-lompat membuatnya kesal. Tadi mengatakan tentang hubungan, sekarang bertanya ia suka anak kecil apa tidak. Hei, kenapa membingungkan sekali.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengabdosi bayi kan teme." Naruto berkata ragu

"Tidak bodoh. Kau tinggal jawab saja. Memangnya kita pasangan suami isteri."

"Hah~baiklah. Aku suka anak kecil. Lalu?"

Deg, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Untunglah si idiot ini suka anak kecil. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu takut bila meninggalkan anaknya kelak saat ia syuting. _What the Hell, _kenapa Sasuke berpikiran bahwa Naruto bisa menerima keadaannya. Ia sedikit geer tadi.

"Begini, seandainya pasangan mu memberi keturunan padamu apakah kau senang dan mau menerimanya?"

"Maksudmu istri ku, aku belum menikah teme. Kau tahu kan aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Bahkan aku sudah membuang jauh impian ku untuk memiliki anak."

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Ini awal yang bagus. Oke, sekarang ke pokok pembicaraan. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, tentang pria hamil." Sasuke berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Naruto membuat ekspresi bingung."Pria hamil. Bwahahahahaha...Sasuke kau bodoh atau apa. Pria tidak dapat hamil. Oh my, ku pikir kau pintar teme. Ternyata kau lebih parah dari ku." Pria pirang itu terlihat terpingkal sembari memegang perutnya. Apa-apaan pertanyaan Sasuke, pria yang dapat hamil. Mana ada hal aneh seperti itu.

Sasuke merengut kesal, ia serius malah dianggap bercanda." Aku serius Naruto. Jawab sekarang atau kau pergi dari apartemen ku."

Pemuda berkulit cokelat ini langsung diam" Oke-oke, aku akan serius, menurutku pria tidak mungkin hamil teme. Itu aneh dan aku tidak mempercayainya. Puas."

Onix Sasuke melebar, ia sudah melambung jauh dengan angan-angan indahnya, kini harus jatuh pada kenyataan. Benar dugaannya, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menerima keadaannya. Naruto lebih menganggap itu aneh daripada keberuntungan. Sedikit gemetar ia menunduk kepala. Hatinya kecewa dan sakit secara bersamaan.

.

.

Naruto adalah seorang gitaris dari sebuah band yang bernama SHINOBI. Naruto lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sasuke dan jauh lebih senior di dunia hiburan. Keduanya bertemu saat Sasuke, menjadi model video klip_ singel_ terbaru bandnya. Pemuda onix itu terlihat angkuh dan dingin, membuat Naruto penasaran dan akhirnya mendekatinya. Kedua artis dalam bidang berbeda ini memang dekat, namun saat di singgung mengenai hubungannya, mereka tidak mengatakan secara langsung bahwa pacaran. Satu hubungan percintaan yang serius terdengar sangat jauh dari kenyataan dalam dunia keartisan. Mereka hanya akan melakukan _one night stand_ dan kedekatan mereka tidak jauh dari skandal. Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan keseriusan dalam hubungan lawan jenis atau sejenis, karena terdengar sangat merepotkan. Ayolah, artis tidak ada yang memiliki jiwa melankolis seperti itu. Dalam otak mereka hanya terpatri beberapa kata yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan HARTA, POPULARITAS dan SKANDAL.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun salah satu dari mereka. Keduanya terjebak dalam hubungan yang sangat membingungkan. Mereka tidak saling mencintai namun hidup saling bergantung sejak 3 bulan lalu. Setelah hubungan ranjang akibat minuman alcohol pada acara pertunangan Neji-salah satu teman Naruto dalam band- mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Naruto yang ceria dan Sasuke pendiam. Kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang, karena itulah keduanya tidak dapat akur dan menganggap ini merepotkan. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan tentang status hubungan mereka. Keduanya bebas memiliki pasangan lain, karena memang tidak saling terikat satu sama lain.

Namun lain masalahnya bila saat ini Sasuke hamil dan mengandung anak Naruto. Seharusnya kualitas hubungan mereka melebihi sekedar partner bukan. Bila saja Sasuke mengatakan sejujurnya, Naruto mungkin akan bertanggung jawab dan segera menikahinya. Hubungan sesama jenis di Konoha sudah biasa apalagi di dunia _showbis dan industri hiburan._

"Teme—kau melamun? Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Uhmm. Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur dulu dobe." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Belum juga selangkah pergi dari sofa, sebuah tangan besar mengenggam lengannya.

"Ada hal yang mengganggu mu. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung lalu memeluk Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke menyesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Ia telah mendapatkan kenyataan yang memilukan. Ia yakin pemuda pirang itu akan meninggalkannya. Sasuke ingin menangis meratapi ketidak normalan tubuhnya namun ia teringat dia bukan lah pria lemah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku—" Gumam Sasuke jujur yang cukup di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa teme. Kenapa kau aneh begini. Apa ada masalah lain?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengusap lembut punggung mulus Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Sasuke tersenyum getir.

"Lalu apa yang mengganggu mu, kau terihat berubah setelah kau bertanya pendapatku tentang pria yang dapat hamil." Naruto menuntun Sasuke untuk menatap mata birunya. Sasuke melengos menghindar, ia tidak ingin terjebak lagi. Melihat manik biru itu, malah membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Aku ngantuk. Lepaskan tanganmu dobe. Aku harus tidur." Rengek Sasuke ketus mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Kau aneh teme. Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Kau mau ku temani?" Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya ingin sendirian. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa.

"Oke, aku akan tidur di kamar ku. Oyasumi teme." Ucap Naruto lalu mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Hn. Oyasumi." Jawab Sasuke datar lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

Pemuda pirang ini tahu, hanwa ada hal penting yang di sembunyikan oleh si teme angkuh itu. Tidak mungkin kan tanpa ada angin atau hujan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan kalau dirinya ini menyukai anak kecil atau tidak. Apa pria berkulit pucat itu sedang mabuk.

Baiklah Naruto akan menerima tantangan yang Sasuke berikan dengan senang hati. Apa susahnya mencari kebenaran yang sedang Sasuke pendam. Tinggal memberinya umpan, maka si kucing manis akan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri." Ucap Naruto senang dengan kekeh kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yuhuuu~~ AnnieSakkie kembali lagi Readers tercinta.**

**Oke, akhir kata. Repiu ne...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAMIL,EH ?**

NaruXSasu (NaruSasu)

Rated : M (Always)

Romance, Gejenes, Abal, Nista, _OOC berat_.

_Warning : M-PREG, Lemon, bahasa fulgar. Tidak suka jangan baca oke._

**Suka-Suka Author lah**

_**AnnieSakkie**_

**HAMIL, EH ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sasuke's Apartement pukul 11.00 malam_**

Uchiha Sasuke, aktor muda nan tampan terlihat lelah dan kusam. Wajahnya yang biasanya memukau seolah ada ribuan cahaya yang meneranginya, kini meredupkan sinarnya. Dengan kasar ia mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu begitu ia sampai di dalam apartemen. Ia buang tas ransel, yang berisi pakaian serta peralatan syuting ke atas meja. Ia penat dan kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa kesal, bila sang asisten pribadi yang seharusnya berada di sisinya selama syuting, meminta izin untuk cuti dan berlibur bersama kekasihnya. Yang Sasuke tahu, ia belum memperboleh kan Kakashi untuk libur, namun pagi ini sesaat sebelum ia berangkat syuting, ia mendapatkan pesan bahwa Kakashi sudah sampai di Otogakure, dan mengatakan bila dirinya tidak dapat menemani Sasuke selama 1 minggu. _Damn it._Dasar asisten malas dan seenaknya. Kapan-kapan bila ada waktu luang, Sasuke akan mencari asisten baru dan pastinya memecat Kakashi.

Suasana apartemen sepi dan gelap adalah hal pertama yang ia dapati. Sepertinya Naruto belum kembali dari kegiatannya, entahlah Sasuke tidak memperdulikan pria kuning itu. Sebaliknya, ia merasa cukup tenang, karena jujur saja ia tidak dapat bernafas lega bila ada Naruto yang menempel di sisisnya. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini, pria kuning itu seolah mencari tahu rahasia apa yang ia pendam. Ia mendesah pelan, bagaimanapun Naruto tidak boleh mengetahui masalah kehamilannya. Setidaknya belum saat ini. Terlalu lelah berpikir, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas. Ia ingin membasahi tubuhnya yang seolah lengket karena keringat dengan mandi air hangat.

.

Bunyi dentuman keras pintu mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap. Belum juga dapat satu jam, ia harus kembali terjaga. Orang bodoh mana sih, yang datang tengah malam begini. _Oh My_, Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ada penghuni lain yang tidak resmi selain dirinya di apartemen ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menarik tubuhnya dari kasur lalu melangkah kaki untuk melihat.

"Pasti si idiot itu. Apa ia tidak bisa tenang sedikit. Dasar." Gumam Sasuke kesal lalu berjalan munuju lantai bawah. Ia akan memarahi kalau bisa menceramahi pelaku pembantingan pintu.

Alis Sasuke berpaut saat melihat Naruto datang dengan kondisi buruk. Pemuda pirang itu, terlihat tenang tertidur di atas sofa seperti kucing namun pakaian yang dikenakan sangat jauh dari kata normal. Pria tampan itu, hanya menggunakan celana jeans belel nya tanpa atasan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah dekat.

Mata Naruto menyipit karena kini pengelihatannya menjadi kabur. "Uhmm—apa kau Sasuke?" rancaunya dengan kalimat tidak jelas.

Sasuke mendesah dan memutar matanya lelah. Pasti si bodoh ini, sudah menenggak minuman keras. Terbukti dari mulutnya yang menguar aroma menyengat, serta wajahnya yang memerah seperti hampir meledak. "Kau minum alcohol, heh?" Sembur Sasuke kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Berapa kali ku bilang padamu, jangan minum racun itu lagi." Tambah reaven itu lalu melipat tangannya.

Pria pirang ini terkekeh kecil, setelah tahu tebakannya benar. Dalam kondisi mabuk pun, ia tidak lupa dengan Sasuke. "Hehehe—ternyata kau benar-benar Sasuke-teme. Hei manis—" Naruto bergumam layaknya orang berkumur lalu bersuit manja seperti preman kampung.

Sasuke merengut, ia paling malas meladeni orang teler seperti ini. "Cepat naik keatas dan tidur di kamar mu, idiot!" Bentak Sasuke kesal. Ia lelah karena syuting, kini ia harus mengurusi pria kuning yang teler akibat bir. Apa belum cukup masalah Kakashi, berikan lagi masalah yang lebih parah dari ini.

Naruto kembali terkekeh lalu mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah."Kau mirip ibuku. Hei, kau tahu dimana ibuku?—"

Sasuke merasa kalau di diamkan saja ia akan menjadi bodoh karena mendengarkan pria mabuk yang merancau tidak jelas. Lebih baik ia seret Naruto ke kamar lalu menguncinya hingga besok. "Cepat pegang tanganku, aku akan membantumu berdiri." Ucap reaven itu tidak ikhlas sambil menyodorkan tangan nya.

Naruto yang melihatnya bingung, ia yang sedang berada antara di surga dan neraka itu, kini malah mempertajam pengelihatannya "Kau mau apa?" Dalam pikiran Naruto, pria dengan wajah tampan berambut hitam tersebut akan mengajaknya bertengkar.

Sungguh bila saja sekarang Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi lelah, pasti ia akan tendang keluar si idiot ini keluar dari apartemennya. Atau memukulnya hingga pingsan dan babak belur hingga berdarah-darah. Wow, itu ide yang cukup berlian. "Kau selalu merepotkan Naruto. Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak membuat masalah." Ketus Sasuke lalu membantu Naruto berdiri dengan merangkul pundaknya.

"Apa-apaan ini kenapa kau malah memeluk ku!" Pekik pemuda pirang itu kalut.

"Cerewet." Ketus Sasuke kesal.

"Kau benar-benar mirip ibu ku, pria manis." Naruto menggoda Sasuke dengan mencolek dagunya. Sasuke yang menerima itu, merasa panas. Sudah baik si Uchiha ini membopongnya, kini malah merayunya seperti preman pengangguran.

"Hentikan itu dasar idiot!" Bentak Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh si pria pirang.

Dengan tertatih ia berjalan. Tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar dan tinggi, menyulitkan pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menyeretnya. Apalagi tiada henti Uzumaki itu merancau dan menyanyi kecil, membuat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke menjadi lebih sulit.

"Brussh!—" Sasuke mendorong begitu saja tubuh berat Naruto di atas kasur.

"Enghh—Ibu, aku pusing." Rancau pirang itu lalu berguling kekanan dan kekiri. Sasuke menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Rupanya berat juga tubuh idiot kuning ini, ia yakin bukan hanya ramen yang masuk dalam perutnya. Mungkin mobil atau perabotan lainnya.

"Kau pusing. Apa mau ku ambilkan air putih." Sasuke berkata pelan sambil mendudukan diri di samping Naruto yang mendengkur keras layaknya singa.

Naruto bergumam kecil, lalu mengangguk-angguk kepalanya layaknya anak autis, "Aku haus, mau minum. Hei, Sasuke ambilkan aku minuman!—" Uzumaki itu berteriak keras. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke emosi. Dia masih waras, dapat membedakan mana orang yang sadar dan tidak. Si pria kuning ini pasti merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah pembantunya. Lihat saja rancauan Naruto, yang meminta macam-macam. Seperti minta disuapi, memijati kepalanya, kompres air dingin dan lain-lainnya, yang membuat Sasuke mengusap dada mencoba bersabar.

"Nah, aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, sekarang tidurlah." Bisik Sasuke kecil di telinga Naruto yang tengah terlelap pasca muntah.

Pria kuning dengan nama Naruto itu, hanya mendengkur halus tanpa membalas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia memang membenci Naruto, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kehadiran pria ini membuat dadanya menghangat.

Secara perlahan telapak tangan berbalut kulit putih pucat ini menyisir helaian surai pirang Naruto. "Kau membohongi ku dobe, katamu kau janji tidak minum alkohol lagi—" Bisik reaven itu pelan.

Sasuke menundukan kepala lalu mengecup lembut pipi yang bergaris 3 cakar kucing milik Naruto. "Oyasumi dobe, mimpi indah." Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, reaven tampan itu menarik pantat bermaksud untuk tidur di kamarnya. Ia ingin istirahat, terlebih ia teringat betapa padat jadwalnya esok hari.

Namun sebuah tarikan tangan yang cukup kuat, membuat Sasuke terjungkal duduk kembali di atas ranjang. "Apa-apaan ini dobe." Hardik reaven itu sedikit panik. "Kau menipuku dan pura-pura tidur?"

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya lalu berkata pelan. "Tidurlah disini teme. Kumohon."

Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Aku akan tidur di kamarku."

"Ayolah. Malam ini saja. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat apapun padamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan melas yang Naruto lancarkan. Tidak ada salah nya bila ia bermalam di kamar ini. Bukankah ini masih satu atap dengan apertemennya. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan sentuh aku atau aku akan menendangmu, oke."

Naruto mengangguk cepat lalu bersorak riang. "Aku janji teme." Ucap Naruto lancar. _Mungkin._Tambah pirang itu dalam batin. Walaupun ia pusing dan sedikit mabuk, ia masih bisa membedakan mana yang pantas di ucapkan dan tidak di depan Sasuke. Bila salah sedikit saja, teme angkuh itu akan mengacuhkannya dan yang lebih parah akan mendapat bogem mentah. Naruto masih ingat betapa sakit, pukulan Sasuke yang ia dapat sewaktu dulu menggodanya. Sangat sakit dan ia tidak ingin mengulanginya.

Malam sudah begitu larut di Konoha. Terbukti dengan bulan yang semakin meningggi dan angka yang sudah berubah menjadi 03.15 pada jam digital. Naruto masih terjaga dalam kantuknya, walaupun kepala nya pusing ia masih belum dapat menutup mata. Alkohol memang dapat menguasai otak namun tidak sepenuhnya.

Mata biru Naruto mengerling pada sesosok pemuda yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan, ia dapat melihat betapa mempesonanya sosok itu. Wajah tenang dengan dada yang naik turun secara konstan. Dengkuran halus yang terdengar, tak ubahnya nyanyian kecil yang menggelitik indera. Secara perlahan dan halus ia usap wajah rupawan Sasuke, "Kau tampan teme. Tapi menyebalkan." Ucapnya pelan lalu tersenyum kecut.

Tubuh yang tadi bersandar pada kepala kasur, merosot pelan. "Andai saja aku bisa memiliki mu, mungkin aku bisa merubah sifat mu." Naruto berkata. Tarikan nafas lumayan berat yang Sasuke lakukan membuat tangan Naruto yang berada di pipi pemuda tersebut membeku.

"Enghh!—" Geliat manja reaven itu lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memunggungi Naruto.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan tersebut tersenyum kecil, sungguh ia gemas dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu. " Baiklah, aku menyerah. Selamat tidur teme. Aku menyayangi mu. Maafkan aku." Kata Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

**AnnieSakkie**

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 08.00 pagi. Keesokan hari nya_**

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seheran ini dalam hidupnya. Naruto, pemuda yang selama ini dikenalnya dengan pribadi yang malas dan menyebalkan bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang berguna.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?" Tanya reaven itu setelah melihat betapa banyak masakan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Pemuda pirang dengan iris biru jernih tersebut mengangguk kecil, lalu berkata gugup. "_Yeah—_ aku yang membuat nya."

Sasuke mendudukan diri di kursi setelah dapat menguasai rasa terkejutnya. "Serius Naruto. Jangan membohongi ku. Mana mungkin kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto mendelik emosi. "Memang aku yang memasak teme. _Come on—_ kau meragukan ku. Memang siapa lagi yang ada di sini. Tenang saja ini tidak beracun, kok—"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau kira aku bisa meracuni mu. Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Oke. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya. Kau sudah mencicipinya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, dia sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan memasak untuk Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak karena saat mabuk, Sasuke angkuh itu merawatnya. Walaupun ini pertama kali baginya untuk memasak, tapi ia pernah mencoba belajar pada seorang teman. "Tentu saja, aku sudah mencicipi semuanya teme. Makanlah dan jangan cerewet." Ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah. Awas kalau sampai aku mati setelah memakan masakan mu."

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan teme."

Wajah Sasuke horror seketika menatap beberapa masakan yang ada di meja. Di depannya kini terdapat piring dengan makanan yang blonde itu ambilkan. Sebenarnya ia agak takut, bisa jadi masakan di buat Naruto dapat merusak lambungnya-mungkin-. Mengingat status Naruto yang tidak dapat memasak.

Sasuke menyendok masakan yang terbuat dari tomat-yang ia tidak tahu namannya itu, kedalam mulut. Mata hitamnya melebar sempurna, dengan mulut terkunci tak terbuka. Sedangkan si blonde manis terlihat gugup, ia berharap masakan yang ia buat mendapat pujian.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Apakah enak teme. Sesuai dengan seleramu?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala lalu menyuapkan lagi makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Benarkah, tidak terlalu asin atau aneh?" Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke menggeleng dan tetap makan dengan tenang.

Naruto tersenyum canggung, benarkah masakannya enak. Tetapi kenapa si teme itu terlihat merana. " Aku tanya satu kali lagi teme, serius masakan ku ini enak? Tidak keasinan, kemanisan atau pahit. _Well, _tadi ada yang sedikit gosong sih?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan antusias. "Aku sedang makan dobe, bisakah kau tenang saat di meja makan." Ketus Sasuke lalu meminum air putih dari gelas.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Akh, ia melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang displin. Tidak ada yang boleh ngobrol di meja makan. "_Gomen ne _teme. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak yakin ini enak, hehehe." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah lalu mengambil piring kosong dan menyendok kan beberapa masakan dalam piringnya.

Belum juga satu suapan masuk kedalam mulutnya, namun ia di kejutkan oleh Sasuke yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Teme, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Manik biru jernihnya, mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke yang terlihat terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi. "Apa masakan ini begitu tidak enak ya, sampai ia ingin memuntahkan semuanya?" tanyanya bingung.

Ia mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu menyendokkan satu suapan kemudian bergumam kecil. "Ini enak kok." Katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk—ohog." Sasuke terbatuk saat ia sudah berhasil memuntahkan semua makanan yang ada dalam lambungnya. Ia merasa perutnya melilit dan perih karena sudah muntah berkali-kali. Ia seka bekas muntah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, kemudian ia nyalakan shower untuk membilas.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, serta keringat dingin mulai bertengger di dahinya. Lagi-lagi begini, ia harus bergelut dengan muntah saat pagi. Dan itu membuatnya kesal. Sasuke berharap, sekali saja kehamilan ini tidak merepotkannya. Ia tidak dapat makan dengan tenang sekarang. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena memuntahkan kembali masakan Naruto yang susah payah di buatnya. Walaupun masakan itu ehem-tidak enak-ehem, ia merasa senang karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mencoba masakannya.

Ia berjalan terhuyung setelah ia agak membaik dan tidak ingin muntah lagi. Namun, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan ia merasa lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa teme?" Naruto bertanya pelan saat mendapati Sasuke merebahkan diri di sofa.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, enggan membuka suara.

"Kau pucat sekali, kau yakin tidak apa-apa. Mau ku antar ke dokter?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merasa khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang memutih seperti mayat.

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak ingin si dobe ini mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. " Kau tidak pergi syuting, dobe. Atau main band?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Aku _free_ hari ini teme. Entahlah manager cinta uang itu, meliburkan semua jadwal."

"Maksudmu Kakuzu?"

"Ya. Biasanya dia tidak akan memberikan kami libur meskipun memohon di bawah kakinya. Ia selalu berkata waktu adalah uang, cintai uang maka hidup mu bahagia atau aku cinta uang selamanya. Dan lain-lain nya tentang uang. Aku mengerti kenapa ia sampai sekarang belum menikah juga, karena ia terlalu pelit."

Sasuke mendengus, sedikit tidak suka saat Naruto membicarakan manusia tua dengan uang itu."Hn, benar juga."

"Ne Sasuke, kau sakit? Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak dobe, percayalah aku baik-baik saja. Perut ku hanya mual."

Naruto menyentuh perut Sasuke lalu mengelusnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu terperanjat.

"Engh—do..dobe."

"Aku hanya mengelus perutmu teme. Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?"

Sasuke membenarkan lagi ekspersi wajahnya yang entah menjadi seperti apa. "Jangan menggoda dan menyentuhku." Sasuke berkata ketus lalu menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Apa maksudmu, kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" goda si pirang itu dengan memainkan alisnya naik-turun.

"Hentikan dobe. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Hardik Sasuke lalu memijat keningnya.

Naruto menatap sendu wajah si reaven tampan itu yang terlihat menderita. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke K.O seperti ini. "Kau membuatku cemas Sasuke, kita pergi ke dokter saja."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah biasa seperti ini bila pagi. Mungkin darah rendah ku kambuh."

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sejak aku mengenalmu dan tinggal disini. Kau membohongi ku teme."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dobe."

Naruto menghela nafas pendek. "Oke, apa yang bisa ku bantu?'

"Ambilkan obat yang ada di laci kamarku."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya." Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap pirang itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rasa mual kembali menguasainya. Ia selalu melewati pagi nya dengan kegiatan baru yang merepotkan.

"_Damn it."_ umpatnya lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Well, morning sickness di pagi hari adalah hal yang lumrah untuk orang hamil bukan.

"Teme, obatmu datang!~" Seru Naruto lantang saat menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

Alis Naruto berpaut saat tidak melihat Sasuke di tempatnya. "Kemana perginya Sasuke. Apakah ia sudah berangkat syuting. Katanya ia akan pergi siang nanti." Gumam pria dengan manik biru ini pelan.

Bunyi guyuran shower mengagetkan Naruto." Akh, pasti ada di kamar mandi. Aku akan kesana, siapa tahu dia butuh bantuan ku." Gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri lalu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Apa masih mual?" tanya Naruto setelah membantu Sasuke meminum obat.

"Hn."

"Teme aku serius. Ayo kita ke dokter. Kau pucat seperti mayat, aku takut."

"Jangan seperti orang tua dobe."

"Geez—aku mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, kenapa kau kekanakan sekali sih. katakan padaku, kau takut jarum suntik?"

"Kau pikir aku kau?"

"A..aku tidak takut jarum suntik teme."

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah teme. Ayo pergi ke dokter. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa dobe."

Naruto mendegus kesal, sungguh ia bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa sangat keras kepala. Apa karena model rambutnya yang aneh itu. "Oke, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Naruto mendudukan diri.

Hening menguasai ruangan. Sasuke terlihat tenang mengelus perutnya. Sedang Naruto nampak mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi. Mungkin aku akan kembali tengah malam nanti."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau mau kemana, katamu kau _free _hari ini?"

"_Well—_aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke menuntut

"Gaara." Jawab Naruto mantap. Lalu kembali berkata sembari meminkan rambut pirangnya. "Yah—akhirnya aku bisa pergi berdua dengan nya. Kau tahu, dia cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi kita jarang bertemu."

Sasuke diam sesaat. Gaara. Akh, dia tahu siapa Gaara ini, dia adalah model yang sangat terkenal.

"Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"A..apa maksudmu teme." Wajah Naruto bertambah merah.

Sasuke kesal melihatnya. "Aku tanya apakah kau pacaran dengannya?" ulangnya

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Sasuke yang menunggu menjadi panas. Kenapa di bodoh ini bertele-tele dan salah tingkah.

Pemuda dari Uzumaki itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Lalu berkata lirih "Uhmm...kau tidak marah bila aku menjawab?"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, mungkin sekarang saatnya aku mengatakan ini padamu." Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kau benar teme, aku pacaran dengan Gaara."

Sasuke menganga. Apa katanya, pacaran tapi sejak kapan. Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali bercerita tentang Gaara padanya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berpacaran. "Tapi.." Sasuke tergagap. Ia syok tentu saja.

"Maafkan aku teme. Aku sudah merahasiakan ini pada mu. Aku takut kau marah, bila aku dekat dengan Gaara." Sesal Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Jantung berdegup kencang seolah ingin melompat keluar. Kenyataan apa ini. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

"Sasuke, kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto saat tahu Sasuke diam tak merespon.

"Uhmm—ti..tidak dobe. Aku tidak marah. Kenapa aku marah?" Sasuke berkata datar setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Memberinya selamat atau menyuruhnya pergi sekarang. Tapi kenapa hatinya remuk dan sakit.

"Syukurlah teme. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Gaara. Dia manis kan. _Well _walau dia tidak setampan dirimu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada riang. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Teme. Kau tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau berubah?"

Sasuke menyetakkan tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh pundaknya. "Jangan sentuh aku dobe."

Naruto mengeryit." Oke. Aku tidak menyentuhmu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Sasuke keras lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang ternganga tak percaya.

"Kau kenapa teme. Aku kan sahabatmu." Bisik Naruto pelan lalu mengedikan bahu dan asyik kembali dengan ponselnya.

**.**

Sasuke membanting pintu kamar dengan keras lalu menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang. Hatinya sakit walau ia tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah ia merasa kesal karena Naruto baru mengatakannya sekarang ataukah karena hal lain. Entahlah. Matanya memerah dan panas.

"Jangan menangis." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Ia merasa dunia ini hancur dan kiamat. Ia pun masih bingung mencari jawaban kenapa ia bisa merasa sakit hati. Naruto bukan pacarnya, jadi wajar saja bila kini ia dekat dengan pria lain. Apakah Sasuke yang merasa terlalu percaya diri, bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat Naruto. Mereka memang sudah lama hidup bersama, jadi wajar saja bila perasaan memiliki sangat dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto membawa teman atau pria lain ke apartemennya. Bahkan mengatakan dekat dengan seseorang saja tidak. Well, lain dengan kasus Gaara. Sasuke pernah terlibat pembicaraan dengan Naruto dan pria berambut merah itu sebagai topiknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan serius menjadikan pria itu kekasihnya. Ia mengira, pria kuning itu hanya main-main.

Sasuke meremas kuat perutnya yang kembali ingin muntah. Air asin sudah siap meluncur bebas dari matanya. Tapi ia tidak akan menangisi nasibnya. Dia pria dan keturunan dari Uchiha. Bagaimanapun seorang pria tidak boleh menangism itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti banci. "_Fuck!—" _umpatnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar.

"Uhuk—uhuk." Sasuke terbatuk keras dan itu cukup menyakiti paru-parunya. Ia terduduk di bawah kloset dengan tubuh lemas seakan tak berdaya. Ia tidak tahu, kemana tenaganya pergi. Ia yakin dirinya pria walau ia hamil, namun kenapa ia lemah sekali.

Tubuhnya gemetar seiring dengan memorinya yang berputar mengingat kenangan mereka berdua. Seperti, pertemuan pertama mereka di studio saat syuting, wajah memerah si pirang saat mengatakan Naruto adalah artis favoritnya , ciuman pertama serta puncaknya adalah hubungan badan yang terjadi setelah pesta. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat itu semua. Dan nyatanya air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya, perlahan keluar tak dapat di bendung. Membasahi pipi sang bungsu Uchiha yang memerah.

"Naruto bodoh." Gumamnya sembari mengusap air itu yang semakin deras menetes.

"Bodoh." Isaknya lalu meremas perutnya. Di dalam sana terdapat janin hasil hubungannya dengan Naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah semuanya harus berakhir.

Sasuke kembali menangis dalam diam. Mengingat begitu seringnya Naruto mengecup kening serta memberinya pelukan hangat, membuat ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Jadi selama ini Naruto menganggapnya apa. Partner. Ataukkah Sasuke hanya di jadikan skandal untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Aku membenci mu." Sasuke menekuk kaki lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Ia lelah dan merasa bodoh karena begitu mudah bohongi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya untuk kepentingan _band-_nya. Setahu Sasuke, walau tanpa skandal ini, _band _Naruto sudah sangat terkenal. Jadi, pelukan hangat, kecupan mesra dan ucapan sayang hanya kamuflase saja.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah anakmu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lirih di tengah tangisannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai Minna, maaf ea updatenya lama banget karena saia sibuk hehehe.**

**Di chap ini aku kasih full NaruSasu biar kerasa feel nya.**

**Lemonnya belum muncul, well mungkin next chap.**

**Masih banyak typo dan kesalahan2 lain.**

**Oke akhir kata Review ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAMIL,EH ?**

* * *

NaruXSasu (NaruSasu)

Rated : M (Always)

Romance, Gejenes, Abal, Nista, _OOC berat_.

_Warning : M-PREG, Lemon, bahasa fulgar. Tidak suka jangan baca oke._

**Suka-Suka Author lah**

_**AnnieSakkie  
**_

* * *

**HAMIL, EH ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Shinobi's band bassement pukul 5 sore_**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gitaris dari band terkenal bernama Shinobi itu terlihat kacau. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria tampan berambut pirang tersebut. Semenjak dua jam yang lalu, kerjanya hanya melamun dan bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto adalah salah satu anggota band yang cukup andil besar dalam pembuatan lagu. Ia memang terkenal dengan pribadi yang ceroboh, berisik dan sering membuat 'skandal', namun kualitas akan musiknya sangat tinggi. Beberapa lagu ciptaannya pasti akan hits dan banyak yang suka. Itulah yang menyebabkan band Shinobi ini menjadi sangat terkenal. Disamping lagunya yang _easy listening_, para member nya pun sangat tampan. Bukan hanya aktif dalam dunia musik, beberapa dari mereka juga merambah ke bidang modeling, pemain sinetron serta pembisnis muda. Misalnya Neji, duku dia adalah model terkenal, namun karena bosan, ia akhirnya memilih bergabung dalam band. Kemudian Shikamaru, pria dengan rambut di ikat itu adalah seorang pemain sinetron. _Well, _meskipun ia terlihat malas-menurut Naruto- ia sangat pintar berakting dan menghafal naskah.

"Hai _blonde, _kau melamun saja dari tadi," Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu, membuat pria dengan rambut kuning ini tersentak kaget.

"Oh kau Neji, uhmm–ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Ia letakkan gitar serta lembar musik yan ada di pangkuannya.

Pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat ini tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab "Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, kau tahu."

Naruto mengeryit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Neji mengamati lembar musik yang tadi sempat di bawa Naruto disana tertulis sebuah lagu namun sepertinya belum selesai. "_Yeah—_ kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, ada apa?" tanya nya kemudian

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Apa terlihat begitu?"

"_Yeah_—Aku tidak ingin sahabat ku ini dapat masalah. Bisa cerita padaku?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Ia memang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun ia sudah menutupi dengan senyuman bodoh, namun teman-temannya tidak mudah di tipu. Terlebih pria tampan berkulit putih ini. Dia adalah teman dekatnya, sangat sulit untuk mengelabuhi Neji walaupun ia sudah berakting dengan baik. Naruto sempat bingung, apakah si rambut panjang ini dulunya seorang sutradara. Dia sangat pandai membaca ekpresi orang.

"Bukan hal yang serius Neji, kau tidak perlu cemas." Jawab Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Pria dengan iris lavender lembut ini, menyipit. Tahu bahwa pria kuning tersebut membohonginya. "Benarkah. Tapi aku perlu mengingatkan mu, mata ku ini tidak dapat dibohongi."

Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu. Ia tahu, berhadapan dengan Neji sangat merepotkan. "Oke. Kau maunya seperti apa?"

Neji mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya. Naruto terkejut. Sejak kapan pria tampan ini merokok. Menurutnya, Neji bukan orang yang gila nikotin. Bahkan dulu, saat Naruto pecandu batang kecil tersebut, Neji pasti memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kau merokok?" tanya bingung lalu menghela nafas pendek namun terkesan berat. "sejak kapan, heh?" lanjutnya

Neji menghembuskan kepulan asap penuh racun itu ke udara. "Kau terkejut. Seperti wanita saja."

"Hei, apa maksudmu. Aku hanya kaget, jangan sama kan aku dengan tunangan mu." Jawab Naruto sembari memainkan matanya malas.

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia _blonde._ Aku sedang malas membahas wanita dengan rambut gulali itu. Oke." ucap Neji lalu menghisap rokok tersebut, hingga ujungnya memerah.

Pria rambut kuning ini mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap Neji yang masih terlihat asyik dengan rokoknya. "Kalian bertengkar. Bukan kah kau mau menikah?"

Neji mengerjapkan mata lalu merengut kesal "Untuk nama baik ku, kedengarannya cukup hebat bukan."

Pria dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebut terlihat tenang dan santai. Naruto tahu, Neji adalah seorang gay namun karena karir ia harus berpura-pura normal. Cukup merepotkan memang terlebih dia dari kelurga konglomerat. Sepertinya Neji harus menikah dengan seorang wanita, agar nama baiknya tetap bersih.

Iris birunya melebar setelah mengingat sesuatu, "Kau dan Sakura-chan bersama hanya untuk skandal?"

"Yang heboh dengan skandal bukan hanya kau Naruto. Aku juga perlu itu untuk diriku sendiri."

Naruto mendegus kasar. "Aku bukan artis skandal kau tahu." Ketusnya.

Neji mengangguk kan kepalanya seolah mengerti. "Seperti aku tidak tahu dirimu saja. Kau ingat berapa tahun kita bersama?"

"Kita memang sudah lama berteman tapi jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau tahu diriku sepenuhnya." Jawab Naruto sarkatis.

"Baiklah, jadi bisa ceritakan masalahmu. Kau membuat ku mengatakan rahasia ku. Baka." Pinta Neji kesal.

Naruto terkekeh, Neji memang adalah orang sangat polos sebenarnya. Ia mudah mengatakan rahasianya bila di goda. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Akh, pria tampan itu membuatnya bimbang. Dia terlihat mengenaskan hari ini, dan ada sangkut pautnya dengan pria reaven tersebut.

"Aku bingung Neji." Menghela nafas panjang, dengan mata menerawang bebas ia melanjutkan. "Sangat bingung. Dan itu membuatku kesal."

Neji mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. "Bingung?" Kenapa pria pirang ini bingung, tapi karena hal apa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke, " Jawab Naruto dengan pelan. " Apalagi pernah melihatnya menangis sambil memegangi perutnya." Pemuda bermanik biru jernih ini berjalan perlahan untuk mengambil air putih dalam lemari es. "Aku merasa itu semua karena salahku." Lanjutnya.

Neji bertambah bingung, apa maksudnya ini. Memangnya Naruto sudah berbuat apa sehingga Sasuke menangis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Kau menyakiti Sasuke. Jangan-jangan kau pernah memukul perutnya lalu sekarang dia sakit dan kini tengah menyembunyikan penyakitnya?" tanya Neji asal.

"Kenapa kau menuduh ku seperti itu, heh!" teriak Natuto keras. Ia tidak pernah menyakiti Sasuke. Ia tidak akan berbuat setega itu.

"Lalu apa _blonde_, kenapa Sasuke sampai menangis. Kau sudah mencoba untuk bertanya?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Kami tidak saling bicara."

"Kalian bertengkar. _O__h my, _kekanakan sekali kalian ini." Decak Neji kesal.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendiamkanku dan tidak pernah mengajakku bicara."

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu. Apakah sudah lama. Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak menceritakan padaku."

"Menceritakan padamu, huh." Dengusnya kesal. "Seperti kau bisa membantu ku saja."

Pria berambut panjang ini, tidak menyahut ia merasa percuma berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Lalu apa kau menyakitinya. Setahu ku kalian terlihat akrab dan baik-baik saja." tanyanya serius

"Itukan hanya di depan media, dia perlu itu untuk mendongkrak popularitas serta film barunya. Kau tahu maksudku, kan."

Neji melirik Naruto yang kini terlihat membolak-balik kertas musik dengan malas. Pria tampan dengan rambut pirang tersebut memang terlihat mesra dengan Sasuke pada wartawan. Saling melempar senyum dan bergandengan tangan. Namun dalam kenyataannya, ia sangat jarang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bersama-sama. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan pria manis, dengan rambut merah. Neji tahu siapa itu. Tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang mengurusi urusan orang lain. Dengan siapapun Naruto dekat, itu bukanlah masalah.

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini. Kau mempermainkan Sasuke?" Neji mengecilkan suaranya lalu mendekat "Ini bukan skandal baru kan Naruto?"

Pria tampan bernama Naruto tersebut mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Entahlah. Awalnya aku penasaran padanya. Sasuke tampan dan angkuh. Itu membuat ku ingin mendekatinya." Naruto terdiam cukup lama lalu kembali membuka suara. "Ternyata dia adalah pria yang cukup menarik dan aku, uhmm—"

Neji mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Naruto yang gelagapan itu. Naruto adalah pria yang mudah di tebak. Gaya dan gestur tubuh Naruto, Neji sudah hafal mati di dalam otaknya. "Lalu kau menyukainya?"

Iris biru milik Naruto melebar. "Apa maksudmu. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya."

Neji mendengus, sangat tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto yang Tsundere. "Jujur saja lah, tinggal bilang kau menyukainya, apa sesulit itu?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tidak setuju dengan prediksi Neji. "Aku tidak menyukainya. _Well_, aku hanya bilang, uhmm—" Naruto berhenti, kemudian berpikir. "tertarik."

"Yahh, tertarik awalnya. Lalu kau akan menyukai dan mencintainya. Itu sangat umum Naruto."

Naruto tertawa kering, sedikit tidak suka dengan delikan yang Neji layangkan. "Hentikan pembicaraan ini, oke."

"Kau selalu seperti ini bila menyukai seseorang."

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Naruto berdehem sebentar lalu berkata. "Ayolah Neji, aku hanya tanya pendapatmu tentang Sasuke yang menangis dan memegangi perutnya."

"Baiklah, kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan menanyakan nya langsung atau mengobrak-abrik barangnya untuk mencari tahu."

Naruto menoleh pada Neji dan menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu aku harus mencari tahu dengan menggeladahi barangnya seperti pencuri. Wow, sejak kapan kau bisa mempunyai ide yang hebat seperti ini. Kau seperti mafia."

Neji mendengus kesal. "Apa maksudmu aku seperti mafia, heh?"

Naruto tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Oke, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku akan mencobanya nanti." Ucap Naruto riang sembari tersenyum.

"Katakan padaku, kau menyukai Sasuke khan?"

Pria pirang ini menggeleng layaknya idiot. "Tidak—aku tidak menyukainya. Bisa hentikan obrolan ini. Plese." Pinta Naruto dengan mata melas.

"Benarkah. Bagaimana kalau aku mendekatinya, dia cukup manis menurutku."

Naruto mendelik kearah Neji. "Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Aku dan Sakura hanya pura-pura tunangan. Itu hanya kontrak dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Aku hanya bilang akan mendekatinya. Bukan menyukai. Kau terlihat cemburu."

Naruto membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Ia merasa sangat aneh, mendengar Neji akan mendekati Sasuke. Dia tahu Neji adalah seorang playboy kelas atas yang hanya akan bermain sebentar dan membuangnya bila sudah bosan. Mungkin Sasuke akan bernasib sama dengan korban Neji. Jelas Naruto tidak ingin melihat pria reaven itu akan kecewa nantinya. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu. Tapi kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Dan takut.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku mendekati Sasuke kan. Bisa minta nomor handphone nya?" Tanya Neji dengan nada ringan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai nomornya." Naruto mengambil gitar serta lembar musik yang terbengkalai di atas meja. "Aku pergi sekarang."

Neji bingung melihat Naruto yang terburu-buru pergi padahal tadi pria pirang ini mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

"Mau kemana kau. Bukankah kau mau mengajak ku makan bersama?"

"Aku teringat bahwa aku sudah janji akan menjemput Gaara. Maafkan aku Neji, mungkin lain kali kita pergi"

"Gaara." Neji menyebut nama itu tidak suka. "Kau menjemput dia, berarti kau sudah pacaran dengannya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah pacaran dengannya." Naruto membuka pintu, sebelum menutup ia berkata pelan. "Jadi—aku tidak menyukai atau mencintai Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

Neji mengusap dagunya pelan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Gaara. Kau serius dengan pria itu Naruto." Gumam Neji pada diri sendiri lalu mengambil rokok dan menyalakan ujungnya dengan api. Ia hisap perlahan asapnya kemudian menghembus aroma tembakau itu ke udara.

"Ini menarik. Mungkin aku akan masuk kedalam dan ikut bermain." Gumamnya kecil dengan seriangaian mengerikan.

* * *

**_Gaara's Room pukul 7 malam_**

Seorang pria berambut kuning terlihat santai keluar dari mobil berwarna oranye. Jalannya mantap dengan mata mengerling kemana-mana. Ia mencoba menikmati pemandangan beberapa pria manis yang ada di sana. Saat ini dia berada dalam sebuah studio yang sedang mengadakan peragaan busana. Pria yang menjadi model tersebut banyak terlihat manis dan tampan. Membuat Naruto meneguk ludah berulang kali. Walaupun kini ia sedang berpacaran dengan Gaara, ia tetap tidak merubah sikapnya yang beringas terhadap pria 'manis' berwajah 'uke'. Ingat status Naruto sebagai seme yang _awesome_ ?

"Maaf ya Gaara, aku telat." Ucap Naruto pada seorang pria dengan rambut merah di sebuah ruangan ganti.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga barusan selesai." Ucap Gaara, nama pria tersebut lalu mengambil jaket tebal berwarna hitam dan memakainya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu membantu Gaara mengancingkan jaketnya.

Pria tampan dengan warna rambut merah tersebut merona, sedikit malu ia bisa sedekat ini dengan kekasihnya. "Akh. Tidak usah dibantu biar aku saja." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sebagai balas budi karena aku datang terlambat."

"Kau sendirian saja di sini, mana asisten mu?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia menengadahkan kepala memandang setiap sudut ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Gaara adalah model profesional, tak heran ia memiliki ruangan make up sendiri. Naruto sedikit janggal melihat Gaara yang terlihat hanya seorang diri di ruangan.

"Oh, Temari. Dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena badannya demam."

Naruto merengkuh Gaara dalam dekapannya lalu melandaskan kecupan ringan. "Baiklah. Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya nya

Pria dari klan Saabaku tersebut kembali merona. Ia tahu, Naruto adalah pria yang cukup agresif. Bukan hanya kali ini ia mendapat kecupan seperti ini. Gaara sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perilaku Naruto yang menurut sebagian orang seperti pemuda mesum. Ia mencintai Naruto, sangat malahan. Apapun akan ia berikan pada pemuda pirang tersebut bila meminta.

"Terserah kau saja, sayang." Ucap Gaara tersendat.

"Kau selalu saja malu seperti saat kita pertama pacaran. Kau manis sekali." Puji Naruto

"Jangan menggoda ku." Gaara menundukan kepala. Ia yakin kini wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto terhenyak, entah kenapa melihat Gaara yang malu seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan Sasuke. Wajah mereka sama-sama tampan walaupun Sasuke lebih cenderung manly ketimbang pria berambut merah ini. Terlebih mereka mudah sekali memerah bila di goda. Sedikit _girly_ dan Naruto menyukainya.

"Apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa aku membayangkan Gaara adalah Sasuke. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Sayang. Kau melamun?" tanya Gaara saat mendapat Naruto tengah melamun.

"Akh. Gomen ne. Aku hanya lupa menaruh lembar musik ku tadi." Bohongnya

"Apakah itu penting, mungkin ketinggalan di _basement_."

"Benar juga. Pasti si Neji yang mengambilnya. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita makan, aku lapar." Ucap Naruto lalu menyeret Gaara keluar dari ruangan.

"Baiklah. Aku juga lapar. Kita ke restoran yang biasanya saja ya."

"Terserah kau saja Gaara-chan."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum dan menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dalam otaknya. Dia kini sedang berkencan dengan Gaara. Pria berambut merah tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke memang sedikit mirip dengan Gaara. Mereka sama-sama tampan dan berkulit putih. Terlebih wajah keduanya yang terlihat dingin, membuat Naruto terkadang melihat Gaara sebagai Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Pria reaven tersebut sangat berbeda dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke lebih cenderung _manly_ karena gayanya _cool_ sedangkan Gaara terkesan 'cewek' karena modis. Terlebih rambut Gaara yang berwarna merah terang dan bermata hijau cerah, benar-benar manis seperti wanita. Namun jangan lupa, Gaara memiliki pelototan mengerikan. Ia pernah menunjukannya saat Naruto membicarakan Sasuke di tengah kencan, membuat pria berkulit cokelat tersebut bergidik ngeri dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Well, keduanya juga tipe tsundere yang menarik perhatian

"Kami-Sama, tolong jangan kutuk aku dengan mengingat Sasuke terus menerus." Doanya dalam batin.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 12 tengah malam_**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke lobi. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Ia lirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya, pukul 12. Rupanya cukup lama juga ia pergi dengan Gaara. Ia harus cepat sampai ke apartemen dan tidur di kamar. Ia merengut kesal saat pintu lift belum juga terbuka. Ia butuh itu untuk naik keatas. Kakinya lemas dan sangat tidak mungkin ia berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Ayolah—cepat terbuka benda bodoh." Umpatnya sembari memencet tombol dengan panah keatas tersebut dengan kasar.

Hampir 3 menit ia menunggu, dan Naruto merasa itu adalah 3 menit terlama dalam hidupnya. Biarlah ia dianggap hiperbola atau apa, ia sangat lelah sekarang. Hanya tidur yang ada dalam otaknya. Ia bersorak riang saat pintu lift terbuka di depannya, tanpa menunggu lama ia masuk kedalam dan pencet angka 14 pada tombol. Ia sendirian di sana dan itu cukup membuat nya merinding. Pintu akan segera menutup namun sebuah tangan menghalangi pintu. Itu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia pikir itu hantu. Hei, ia sudah terantuk dan tidak fokus lalu sebuah tangan-entah milik siapa menghalangi. Membuat pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ia sedang bermimpi atau apa. Pria yang baru saja masuk itu terlihat seperti Sasuke. Rambut hitam, model pantat ayam serta kulit pucatnya memang sangat identik dengan pria reaven itu.

"Apakah kau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah memastikan cukup lama.

Pria tampan yang berbalut mantel tebal berwarna cokelat tersebut melirik malas lalu mendegus kesal. "Matamu buta?"

Naruto mengejapkan matanya lagi, kini ia sudah tidak merasa kantuk. "Apa maksudmu teme."

Sasuke tidak menjawab lalu mendongakkan kepala menatap angka digital yang tertera di sana. Ia mendengus, kenapa lift ini lambat sekali. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam lift yang sama dengan pria kuning ini.

"Sasuke kau buru-buru?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya bingung.

"Begini, sedari tadi kau menatap atas terus. Kau pasti menganggap bahwa lift ini lama bukan." Jawab Naruto seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Sasuke.

"Hn benar. Mungkin kau sangat berat jadi kinerja lift ini melambat atau sebagainya." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Aku tidak berat bodoh. Mungkin isi dalam tas mu itu yang berat." Naruto menunjuk tas yang Sasuke jinjing. Tas Sasuke memang besar dan terkesan berat.

"Huh, idiot."

"Aku tidak idiot teme."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan panggil aku idiot—"

"Baiklah, lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa. Dobe?"

"Geez—bodoh. Dari mana saja kau baru pulang jam segini." Ucap Naruto kesal. Namun tidak di pungkiri, ia merasa senang akhirnya ia bisa mengobrol dengan teme angkuh itu. Ia sangat jarang bertemu dan bercakap seperti ini.

"Bukan urusan mu." Ketus Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam namun tak berapa lama Naruto membuka suara. "Uhmm—apakah kau marah padaku teme?" Tanya Naruto pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Pria kulit pucat tersebut tersentak kaget. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kelakukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. "Dobe, apa-apaan kau?"

"Sasuke, maafkan ak—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat bunyi denting lift berbunyi di angka 14. Pria reaven berwajah tampan tanpa cela itu mengeryit bingung. Dia tidak begitu dengar dengan ucapan pria pirang tersebut, karena Naruto mengucapkannya sangat pelan. Ia ingin menanyakan nya lagi, namun bunyi denting lift terdengar.

"Keluarlah teme. Pintu lift akan terutup secara otomatis." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada diluar

Pria reaven ini terhenyak lalu melangkah keluar.

"Terima kasih dobe." Kata Sasuke di telinga Naruto saat dekat.

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan berambut pirang ini tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah Sasuke mau bicara walaupun sedikit.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa setelah sampai di dalam apartemen. Tubuhnya lelah dan seakan remuk tak bersisa. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera merebahkan diri di kasur yang berada di kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia ingin duduk sebentar di sofa. Manik biru jernihnya melirik pada sosok pria tampan yang tenang melepas mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Pria itu adalah orang yang menghantui pikirannya selama seharian ini. Ia ingin menampar atau memukul wajahnya, namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila. Setelah berhasil menggantung mantel di gantungan yang ada dalam balik pintu, pria dengan nama Sasuke tersebut melangkah menuju lantai atas.

Naruto mendengus pelan, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Entah apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. Tiba-tiba saja pria reaven itu tidak mengajaknya mengobrol dan berbicara. Mereka sangat jarang bertemu walaupun hidup dalam satu tempat. Rasanya Sasuke lah memilih untuk menghindarinya. Tapi untuk apa, Naruto merasa tidak berbuat salah. Semua berawal saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang pacaran dengan Gaara. Kemudian Sasuke berubah drastis dan mengganggu hari-harinya dengan sikapnya yang lebih pendiam. Apakah Sasuke ingin mengusirnya secara halus. Ia tidak akan angkat kaki dari apartemen ini, sebelum pria kulit pucat itu mengatakannya langsung. Sejujurnya, Naruto merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Ia merasa sedikit dihargai, walaupun Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Begitu banyak kenangan yang sudah Naruto buat bersama dengan Sasuke di sini. Rasanya ia tidak akan rela untuk pergi.

Suasana apartemen tenang dan sunyi. Benar saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Sasuke pasti sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke memang sangat lemah bila begadang, terlebih akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering melihatnya muntah-muntah dan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apakah Sasuke sakit. Naruto memang belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya. Muntah di pagi hari, pucat, lemas dan sering ketiduran di sofa. Bahkan pria tampan tersebut, lebih sensitif dan pemarah. Kadang-kadang Naruto ingin menampar wajahnya melihat mood Sasuke yang naik-turun. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke seperti orang…hamil. What the hell. Naruto menampar sendiri pipinya hingga memerah saat ia memikirkan hal terakhir itu. HAMIL. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Ha..ha..ha..Aku pasti sudah gila." Katanya pada diri sendiri sembari tertawa kering. Melihat perut Sasuke yang membuncit dan memakai daster membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sasuke tidak mungkin hamil. Pria tidak memiliki rahim, dan itu cukup mengerikan.

Lelah berspekulasi sendiri akhirnya ia naik keatas bermaksud untuk istirahat. Ia merasa otaknya agak konslet karena kelelahan. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat berada di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat tua. Ia hafal benar itu kamar milik siapa. Entah karena dorongan setan atau memang murni keinginannya, ia buka pintu tersebut dan mengintip ke dalamnya.

Suasana kamar dengan minim pencahayaan adalah hal pertama yang menyambut retinanya. Namun ia begitu terbiasa dengan pencahayaan redup seperti itu. Pandangan nya jatuh pada sesosok pria yang bergelung di bawah selimut tebal. Pria rupawan berkulit pucat terlihat tenang tertidur tanpa gangguan.

"Aku teringat bahwa aku belum mengucapkan selamat malam padamu teme." Bisiknya pelan enggan menganggu pria tampan tersebut.

Menundukan kepala Naruto mengecup pipi halus Sasuke. "Oyasumi teme. Mimpi indah." Ucapnya. Tak lupa ia curi kecupan hangat di bibir merah muda sang reaven tampan. Sasuke menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, namun sebuah ulasan senyum tergambar di wajah rupawan Naruto. Telapak besar Naruto membenarkan selimut yang tampak terbuka di bagian dada.

"Selimut mu terbuka teme. Kau bisa sakit bila seperti ini." Bisiknya lagi. Naruto sangat paham, Sasuke tidak betah dengan dingin. Itu akan membuat pria reaven itu sakit.

"Kau bukan Gaara tapi kenapa hanya ada kau di otakku. Kau benar-benar brengsek Sasuke." Katanya frustasi lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ranjang.

Naruto merasa ini memang salah Sasuke. Ia banyak memikirkannya karena pria tampan kulit pucat ini berubah. Walaupun ia sedikit meragukan pemikirannya, namun biarlah. Setidaknya itu lebih logis ketimbang ucapan Neji yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke." Gumamnya.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 9 pagi. Keesokan harinya_**

Bola mata biru tersebut mengerling kecil, saat ia rasa sinar matahari menyengat masuk kedalam pori-pori kulitnya. Menggeliat layaknya kucing, lalu ia tutup selimut sampai ke kepala. Naruto ingin istirahat lebih lama di bandingkan biasanya. Namun ia kembali membuka mata, dirasa jam weker berdering tanpa ampun dan itu cukup merusak rasa kantuknya. Dengan malas, pria berambut pirang ini bangun dari bantal. Ia usap kelopak matanya yang masih terasa sangat lengket untuk membuka.

"_Fuck!—" _Umpatnya sembari melempar bantal kearah weker yang masih berdering. Jam digital itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan bantal. Biarlah, ia ingin tenang sekarang. Ia seret kakinya yang hanya berbalut boxer pendek keluar kamar. Entah kenapa ia ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke. Biasanya pria tampan itu muntah-muntah dan ketiduran di sofa.

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya keras dari luar kamar namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia intip ruang tamu dari atas, tak ada siapapun di bawah. Dapur dan ruang tamu akan terlihat dari atas sini bila melongok kebawah.

"Mungkin ada di kamarnya." Gumamnya lalu pergi kearah kamar Sasuke yang bersebrangan dengan ruangannya. Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Ini aneh, tak biasanya Sasuke akan meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Naruto melangkah kedalam.

"Sasuke, kau ada di kamar mandi?" panggil Naruto lagi namun hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek lalu mendudukan diri di ranjang. "Hah~mungkin dia sudah berangkat. Sudahlah aku juga harus bersiap untuk syuting." Gumamnya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti pada sebuah kalender kecil yang terletak di atas laci. Ia belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini. Kalender itu berisi silang besar pada angkanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke menyilang semua tanggal. Apakah ia mempunyai hutang dan menandai ini bila sudah membayarnya?" tanya nya bingung sambil membuka-buka kalender tersebut. Semua tanggal terdapat tanda silang besar berwarna merah di tengahnya.

"Apa hutangnya begitu banyak ya, hingga ia menandai mulai 4 bulan lalu. Aneh." Ia menggaruk rambutnya seperti orang bodoh lalu mengedikkan bahu. Ia tidak peduli karena memang ini bukan urusannya kemudian ia menaruh kalender tersebut di tempatnya. Niatnya terhenti saat sebuah amplop berwarna putih jatuh di kakinya. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini amplop apa?" tanyanya sembari membolak-balik amplop itu dengan bingung.

"Mungkin milik Sasuke yang terselip di kalender. Aku taruh lagi saja. Siapa tahu ini penting." Gumamnya namun ia kembali teringat omongan Neji kemarin. Siapa tahu itu amplop dari rumah sakit. Mungkin selama ini Sasuke sakit dan diam-diam sedang berobat di sana. Ia meneguk ludah. Apakah ia buka saja amplopnya, tapi ini bukan miliknya. Ia bukan pencuri, ingat. Seharusnya Sasuke memiliki privasi yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun rasa ingin tahu seakan menari-nari di benaknya.

"Aku buka apa tidak ya?" gumamnya kecil sembari meneliti amplop itu. Putih dan bersih. Tidak ada tulisan apapun disana. Itu malah membuat rasa ingin tahunya berkobar.

Setelah menimbang cukup lama ia akhirnya memilih untuk membuka dan membaca isinya. Meningingat wajah Sasuke yang menangis dan memegangi perut, membuatnya penasaran."Aku buka saja. Lalu akan ku kembalikan di tempat semula setelah ku baca isinya." putus Naruto sendiri sembari terkikik geli.

"Sasuke aku akan membantu pengobatanmu. Maafkan atas kelancanganku." Bisiknya lalu secara perlahan membuka amplop putih tersebut.

Hatinya dag-dig-dug tak menentu. Ia tidak yakin ini akan berakhir baik. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menderita kanker atau penyakit ganas lainnya, itu gawat bukan. Apakah ini surat hutang Sasuke pada retenir. Bila itu memang benar, Naruto akan membantu membayar. Hitung-hitung balas budi, atas tumpangan yang Sasuke berikan selama ini. Namun apapun hasilnya Naruto akan menerima dan pasti akan membantunya.

"A..aku takut." bisiknya lagi dengan wajah berkeringat. Rupanya mencuri tahu rahasia orang, sangat menguras tenaga. Ia terdiam cukup lama dengan amplop yang masih setia di tangannya. Ia memantapkan hatinya, bahwa ini adalah perbuatan yang benar. Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit berkata jujur. Ia tidak mungkin mengetahui permasalahan yang sedang Sasuke alami bila menunggu. Sampai kiamat pun rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. Tapi ia Naruto tulus ingin membantunya.

"Sedikit saja. Hanya membaca sebentar lalu aku akan mengembalikannya." gumamnya.

"Kami-Sama. Maafkan aku." Doanya lagi benar-benar berlebihan.

Ia membuang nafas cepat lalu menyeka keringat. "Oke,aku harus tenang."

Dengan jemari gemetaran ia buka amplop itu. Manik birunya melebar sempurna saat melihat sebuah benda yang ada dalam sana. Hatinya mencelos dan tidak mempercayai ini semua. Dengan gelagapan ia usap wajahnya berkali-kali. Ia pasti sudah buta sekarang.

Sebuah _testpack _bergaris merah muda terlihat jatuh dari genggaman si blonde yang masih tenganga.

"Sasuke—hamil?" Suaranya tersendat entah di tenggorokan atau di otak. Ia gelagapan dan pusing.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin" ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lihat ini adalah ilusi. Ia paham benar apa arti garis merah muda itu. Dia bukan pria bodoh. Walaupun ia gay tapi ia tahu maksudnya itu.

Keringat dingin menetes deras dari dahinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan mengalami kelainan. Ia syok, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Sasuke hamil.

"Tuhan, kau pasti bercanda."Ucapnya gemetar dan terduduk di lantai bawah. Tenaganya menguap entah kemana, ia lemas sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa marah. Entah pada diri sendiri atau Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin!" Raung keras Naruto memecah keheningan di apartemen. Ia remas kertas putih yang entah apa itu isinya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan.

"Sasuke kenapa kau diam." gumamnya seperti orang gila. Matanya menerawang tidak fokus dan ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu anak ku kan?" Naruto meremas dadanya yang bergemuruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Hello Minna-san. Ini adalah edited version.**

**Waktu aku posting pertama, chap 3 ini banyak sekali typo dan merasa sangat hambar.**

**Apakah kalian suka dengan ini ?**

**Oke, review yaa…**


	4. Chapter 4

**NaruXSasu—(NaruXGaara)**

**BoyXBoy Alias Yaoi**

**Rated M for save **

**M-PREG, OOC, Abal, Gajeness, Nista, Absurd, Typo bertebaran**

**Naruto Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

**HAMIL,EH?**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**_Enjoy reading _**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_Konoha City Park pukul 4 Sore_**

"Maafkan aku Kazumi, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi." Ucap seorang pria berseragamkan sekolah SMA di bangku taman pada teman wanita nya.

Wanita yang bernama Kazumi tersebut tersentak kaget. Dengan gemetar ia memegang lengan yang berbalut gakuren dengan motif kemeja putih milik sang kekasih. "Jangan bercanda Takashi. Kau pikir ini lucu." Sahut wanita berambut pirang ini dengan senyum kering.

Takashi menggeleng lemah. Seolah menjawab bahwa dirinya tidak sependapat dengan teman perempuannya. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku memiliki kekasih baru. Jadi kita harus berpisah." Ucapnya datar seolah tidak bersalah. Bahkan mata onix indah itu tidak mempedulikan bahwa wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu mulai menangis.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang yang di ikat tersebut mendelik kesal "Apa maksud dari semua ini Takashi. Jadi yang kau katakan ada hal yang penting itu inim hah?" tanyanya emosi.

Pria tampan berambut hitam dan berkacamata tipis itu menyentakkan tangan halus si wanita yang ada di lengan kirinya "Benar. Bukan kah kau menyuruh ku mencari wanita lain?"

Kazumi Uehara, gadis kelas 2 SMA itu menggeleng cepat seperti orang frustasi. Mata indah yang beriaskan mascara tebal mulai basah oleh air mata. Ia terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Kau salah Takashi. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mu lagi. Aku sungguh mencintai mu." Mohon gadis dengan suara parau. Ia merasa bahwa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya ini sudah tidak dapat di sebut bercanda.

"Kenapa kau menangis,heh. Kau pernah mengatakan tidak akan menunjukan air mata mu itu di depan ku." Sinis Takashi dengan nada dingin lalu mengambil tas ransel kemudian memakai di punggungnya.

"Aku harus pergi Kazumi. Semoga kau menemukan pria yang sesuai dengan keinganan mu. Selamat tinggal." Tambah pria berkulit putih ini lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis cantik itu menangis keras.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Takashi. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku." Sesal Kazumi di tengah isaknya. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar pemuda yang ia cintai itu, namun harga diri menahannya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lirik di tengah isaknya. Biarlah ia habiskan kesedihan ini di tengah taman. Ia yang sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih, malah berakhir dengan seperti ini.

"Takashi kembali lah. Kumohon." Pintanya lagi dengan suara serak.

"**CUT**!— Good job Ino!" Teriak sang sutradara lantang.

Gadis yang tengah menangis itu seketika tersenyum kecil dan menghapus air matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya nya senang dengan menepuk debu dari pantatnya. Ia berjalan ceria kearah sutradara tua berambut putih yang terlihat asyik duduk di sofa.

"Ini adalah scene yang penting dalam drama. Dan kau menyelesaikan nya dengan baik." Puji sang sutradara dengan senyum lebar. Bangga akhirnya adegan yang di ulang hampir 4 kali _take_ tersebut akhirnya rampung juga. Artis pemeran tokoh wanita dalam drama ini sangat sulit berakting menangis secara natural.

Yamanaka Ino seorang aktris dan model majalah remaja ini, mengangguk kan kepala salah tingkah. "Jangan terlalu memuji ku paman. Aku tidak dapat berakting dengan sebaik itu bila Sasuke-kun tidak membantuku." Kata Ino dengan wajah bersemu merah. Akh, jantung ini kenapa juga berdetak kencang. Sasuke memang aktor idola nya, makanya ia sedikit gugup setiap kali beradegan bersama. Walaupun sudah hampir 2 bulan keduanya di pasangkan dalam sinetron ini, namun tetap saja ia merasa canggung. Apalagi berkat kepiawaian Sasuke dalam berakting membuat para penggemar mulai membuat gosip baru tentang kedekatan mereka berdua. Ino sih tidak masalah, justru dia merasa senang, namun Sasuke terlihat malas menanggapi kabar burung itu.

"Hahaha." Jiraiya -sutradara film- tertawa lebar dengan terpingkal. "Kau menyukai Sasuke?" godanya

Wajah putih milik Ino di penuhi semburat merah muda. "Jangan menggoda ku paman. Aku hanya nge-fans saja kok."

Jiraiya terkekeh keras. Benar-benar gadis yang manis. Mudah ditebak hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau adalah salah satu gadis yang beruntung bisa bermain dengan Sasuke." Ucap Jiraiya dengan senyum lebar lalu dibalas Ino dengan anggukan kepala.

Jiraiya merangkul pundak artis cantik itu secara perlahan. "Isitirahatlah dulu lalu hafalkan naskah dengan baik untuk adegan berikutnya." Saran sutradara yang terkenal suka main wanita itu lalu berkedip nakal.

"Baik paman." Balas artis cantik ini lalu melangkah pergi menuju _make up room_ yang menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Dia harus menghafal naskah dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri gara-gara kemampuan buruk dalam berakting pada Sasuke. Bagaimana pun dia harus terlihat profesional di depan semua orang. Ambisius. Tipikal.

"Minna. Bereskan semua peralatan dan pindahkan ke dalam gedung. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." Teriak Jiraiya pada semua kru film lalu beranjak dari kursi empuknya.

"Baik Jiraiya-Sama." Jawab para kru tersebut semangat lalu membereskan beberapa property syuting yang masih berceceran. Lampu besar yang berat, kamera dengan harga mahal, kabel yang menjulur di tanah serta alat-alat lain. Semua harus bekerja ekstra kalau tidak hujan akan membasahi mereka. Syuting di musim hujan seperti ini memang sangat merepotkan. Pengambilan gambar yang harus nya bisa sampai beberapa scene harus di tunda, dan itu membuat waktu mereka habis di lokasi syuting. Belum lagi artis yang berulang kali take dan banyak alasan lain. Mau air minum yang ini, make up yang salah, tidak suka dengan lawan main yang itu dan lain-lain. Sungguh membuat kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Kakashi pada Sasuke saat di _make up room_. Ruangan ini hanya di peruntukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Mana tahan artis sombong ini bila satu ruangan dengan banyak orang. Kalau bukan sang stradara adalah kawan baik dari asisiten pribadinya, dia tidak akan mendapat fasilitas seperti ini.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan majalah.

Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa mual setelah berdekatan dengan gadis centil berambut pirang. Apalagi melihat wajah pura-pura menangis Ino, yang, uhh..apakah itu terlihat natural di kamera. Karena menurutnya itu sangat freak dan di buat-buat.

Kakashi - asisten pribadi Sasuke - menghela nafas pendek namun terkesan berat. "Ku harap kau tidak menghilang lagi dan membuatku di kejar para sutradara film seperti dulu."

Manik hitam milik Sasuke berputar. Malas rasanya di perhatikan dengan asistennya yang cerewet dan sering membuatnya kesal. "Hn. Jangan mengkhawatirkan ku lagi. Aku bersumpah itu pertama dan terakhir kali nya aku membuat mu repot."

Kakashi mengusap rambut abu-abunya yang berantakan tersebut, kebelakang telinga. Dengan mata tidak memandang lawan bicara dia menjawab "Kau sering mengucapkan itu namun tetap saja kau merepotkanku dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan. Kau tahu"

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia malas harus berdebat dengan Kakashi. Dirinya sudah sering terlibat percakapan panas dengan pria abu-abu itu. Dan sukses membuatnya ingin menampar mulut asisten itu hingga memar. Tapi tidak, ia harus _calm down_ dan _stay cool_ karena kasar bukan imagenya. Bagaimana pun Sasuke masih membutuhkan Kakashi untuk mengurusi jadwalnya nya semakin padat.

Alis tipis kehitaman milik Sasuke mengeryit kecil saat suatu gerakan lembut ia rasakan. Ia mengusap pelan abdomen yang agak membuncit itu di balik seragam sekolah -kostum syuting- . Jujur saja ia sedikit merasa geli saat bayi yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya mulai dapat bergerak.

"Baby, ada apa, hm." Tanya nya pelan dengan telapak yang mengelus perut. Bibir tipis yang bergaris datar itu membuat lengkungan samar.

Sasuke kembali membaca majalah setelah tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang bayi itu lakukan. Mungkin anaknya sudah tertidur, baguslah. Karena sungguh itu membuatnya geli.

Belum juga sampai 5 menit, Sasuke terkejut saat tendangan agak keras ia rasakan kembali.

"Kau menganggetkan ku sayang." Pria tampan dari Uchiha itu meletakkan majalah lalu kembali asyik dengan perutnya. Ia akhirnya menyerah karena sang bayi kini mulai aktif menendang.

"Kau ingin aku memperhatikan mu ya. Kau bayi yang manja." Katanya pelan takut bila pria lain yang ada di sana mendengar dialognya. Sasuke mengelus perut itu pelan seolah berbicara dengan bayinya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya yang dulu sangat membenci kehamilan ini, sekarang menjadi sangat menyayanginya. Memang merepotkan, namun ia menikmati setiap detiknya. Walaupun dirinya hanya sendiri dan tanpa perhatian dari Naruto, dia tidak peduli. Sasuke adalah pria kuat dan bukan wanita cengeng yang minta di nikahi. Dirinya juga merasa terkejut saat janin yang ia kira mati itu rupanya bisa bergerak. Apakah 4 bulan itu bisa membuat bayi kecil ini kuat dan hiperaktif. Ia sangsi bagaimana kalau kandungannya ini tidak normal. Ia pernah melihat bayi namun menurut sepengetahuan nya bayi tidak ada yang bisa menendang. Mereka hanya tidur dan menangis bila ingin susu. Bagaimana kalau yang ia kandung ini ternyata bayi monster atau alien yang datang entah dari planet mana, lalu bertelur dan bersarang di dalam perutnya. Mungkin itu benar, buktinya saja dirinya hamil padahal dia pria.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil merasa bahwa khayalannya sudah tidak sehat. "Itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya mencoba tenang.

Tendangan lembut ia rasakan lagi. Rupanya bayi kecil ini hiperaktif. Tunggu. Hiperaktif katanya, kenapa terdengar seperti seorang berambut pirang dengan senyum bodoh yang tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Akh, ia ingat, sedikit banyak Naruto menyumbang beberapa sperma hingga menjadi bayi seperti ini.

Pria tampan dengan kulit pucat tersebut menggeleng lagi kini di sertai dengan keringat dingin. Ia tidak ingin anak yang ia kandung dengan sepenuh hati, akan mirip dengan pria kuning. Sepertinya mengandung bayi monster terdengar lebih...manusiawi.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi melirik malas pada Sasuke yang asyik dengan dunianya. Lagi-lagi artis didikan nya tersebut bermonolog sendiri seperti orang sinting. Terkadang Kakashi merasa heran kenapa Sasuke berubah akhir-akhir ini. Sering mual dan muntah, berwajah pucat, tubuh yang agak berisi, dan yang lebih aneh adalah berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus perut. Apakah itu hobi baru sang bungsu Uchiha. Pria berusia 30 tahunan ini, juga mendapati Sasuke sering melamun dengan memegang _headband _berwarna oranye cerah. Kakashi tahu itu milik siapa. Gitaris dari band Shinobi tersebut, sering memakai _headband_ dengan warna cerah itu saat di panggung atau syuting. Apakah hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi semakin dekat. Terlebih Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan musik dan majalah yang ada berita tentang Naruto di dalamnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada sebuah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Kakashi tidak yakin ini benar karena ini sangat mengejutkan dan terkesan skandal murahan. Kabar yang masih abu-abu tentang hubungan antara Naruto dan Gaara.

Enggan berspekulasi sendiri Kakashi kembali menatap tulisan yang ada pada lembar novelnya. Ia tidak akan mengurusi urusan percintaan Sasuke karena malas. Walaupun Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya, tapi sungguh pria berambut hitam itu adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan sering berbuat semaunya.

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang menghafal naskah." Bisik Kakashi pelan lalu menyamankan diri di kursi panjang.

* * *

**_Konoha road pukul 10 malam_**

Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota konoha mulai sore hingga malam. Membuat jalanan sepi dan licin oleh air. Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat tengah melaju kencang di tengah jalan. Tidak mempedulikan aspal yang mulai tergenang oleh air hujan dan resiko akan kecelakaan. Sang pengemudi yang di ketahui seorang pria berambut hitam, memecingkan obsidiannya mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalan yang ada di depan. Ia mengoper perseneling dengan terburu-buru dan kaki yang berbalut sepatu snickers mahal menginjak gas tanpa ampun. Membuat jarum plastik yang ada pada speedometer menukik hingga beberapa angka. Jemari yang berbalut kulit putih pucat mengerat pada lengkungan setir berwarna hitam.

"_Fuck!_—kenapa mobil ini lambat sekali." Umpat sang sopir dengan fasih.

Lampu lalu lintas yang terlihat berwarna merah membuat mobil hitam ini berhenti. Sang sopir terlihat menghela nafas cepat dan kesal. Curulen hitamnya terlihat memerah seolah sedang marah.

"Naruto sialan." Katanya keras hingga menggema sambil menggebrak setir mobil. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas terengah kelelahan. Ia tenggelam kan wajah rupawannya di sana.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku, Naruto. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal." Ulangnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan yang memilukan,dan itu membuatnya menjadi frustasi seperti sekarang. Kenapa semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pria berambut kuning tersebut membuat Sasuke aneh dan marah. Selalu saja ada yang salah dan tidak pernah benar. Semua ini membuat hatinya sakit dan tidak peduli akan keselamatan nya. Sasuke selalu mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi bila ada masalah seperti saat ini. Sedikit _childish _tapi dirinya tidak peduli.

Beruntung saat ini dirinya hanya sendirian di mobil tanpa Kakashi. Seandainya saja ada pria sok arif itu, mungkin Sasuke akan menabrak kan mobil ini ke tembok terdekat. Kakashi selalu memberinya penjelasan dan ceramah tidak penting tentang pentingnya sabuk pengaman, peraturan lalu lintas dan larangan berkendara di atas 100 km/jam. Memangnya dia ini apa, ibu-ibu hamil. Dia memang hamil. Tapi dia bukan ibu-ibu, ingat.

Lampu berkedip hijau, dengan segera ia jalankan mobil elegan itu entah kemana dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Terserah saja yang penting tidak bertemu dengan wajah bodoh dari Naruto dan juga apartemennya. Mungkin dia akan menginap di hotel. Sasuke ingin mencari tempat yang sunyi untuk kembali menjernihkan pikiran. Jauh dari Naruto, wartawan idiot dan lainnya. Ia hanya ingin sendirian.

"Sialan. Wartawan sialan. Naruto sialan. Gaara sialan!" ucapnya berulang kali dengan desisan mengerikan.

Semua berawal dari saat seorang wartawan infotaiment akan melakukan wawancara ringan di ruangannya tadi sore. Dia tidak kuasa menolak walaupun saat itu dirinya sedang malas. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia meladeni wartawan tersebut. Awalnya pertanyaan yang di berikan normal dan wajar, seperti tentang karir, sinetron, serta gosip kedekatannya dengan Ino - lawan main dalam sinetron. Namun semuanya berubah saat satu pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari wartawan infotaiment itu.

**Flasback Story**

_"Dari berita yang masuk di redaksi kami. Dikabarkan bahwa Naruto dan Gaara akan bertunangan. Benarkah kabar itu?" _

_Sasuke menganga tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu menahu akan kabar menjengkel kan itu. Bahkan semenjak Naruto dan Gaara berpacaran, dirinya jadi jarang ngobrol dan memilih menghindari Naruto. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba mereka akan tunangan. Kenapa hati nya...sakit._

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedekatan kalian berdua, bukankah kalian dekat sebelum ini. Apakah kalian masih tinggal dalam satu apartemen?" satu pertanyaan terlempar lagi. Namun Sasuke tidak lagi fokus pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Hatinya masih sakit dan entah kenapa matanya mulai memanas. Apakah dia akan menangis lagi. Tapi buat apa?_

_"Dan satu lagi, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang kabar ini. Apakah anda akan bahagia bila Naruto akhirnya bertunangan dengan Gaara?" Wartawan pria itu masih setia menyodorkan mic di depan mulutnya. Namun pikirannya benar-benar blank sehingga ia melamun. Beberapa fantasi akan Naruto mulai berputar. Ia merasa sedikit pusing dan marah. _

_"Aku tidak akan berkomentar. Aku permisi dulu." Jawab Sasuke kesal lalu melangkah pergi meningalkan beberapa peliput berita itu yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. _

**_._**

**_._**

"Bodoh. Pasangan bodoh." Guman nya lagi lalu membanting stir ke kanan pada tikungan. Mobil mewah itu menikung tajam hendak menabrak tiang pembatas jalan. Bunyi rem berderit kencang namun mobil itu tidak lah mengurangi kecepatannya.

Memang Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal bersama di satu apartemen, namun keduanya tidak dekat bahkan cenderung sering bertengkar. Dan mengenai hubungan Gaara dan Naruto itu bukanlah urusannya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sedih dan sakit. Semenjak mendengar berita dari seorang wartawan yang me-wawancarinya di lokasi syuting, moodnya berubah total. Bahkan Sasuke harus mengulai beberapa take karena lupa akan dialognya. Kakashi dan beberapa kru film yang tidak bersalah pun, terkena imbas amarahnya. Hanya mendengar hal yang tidak penting saja, sudah membuatnya kesal apalagi melihat keduanya berjalan dengan jemari berpaut dan cincin yang melingkar disana. Apa dirinya dapat memendam amarah untuk tidak membunuh pria berambut merah yang sudah menganggu ketenangannya.

**.**

"Tiinnn!" Bunyi klakson mobil yang Sasuke kendarai terdengar melengking saat sebuah mobil lain berwarna ungu pucat menyebrang secara tiba-tiba. Untung tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Bagaimana kalau sedetik saja dirinya lengah dan tidak menginjak pedal rem dengan cepat.

Dengan nafas terengah, ia buka pintu kemudi dan berjalan keluar. Mengacuhkan rintik hujan yang akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi basah. Hatinya panas dan moodnya sedang buruk, malah membuat gara-gara. Siapa yang mencari masalah padanya tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

"Hei!—buka pintu nya." Sasuke menggeram marah lalu menggebrak kaca mobil. Tidak peduli kaca itu berbahan apik dengan harga selangit.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar juga. Buka sekarang. Bodoh." Kesalnya lagi kini semakin bringas menggedor kaca. Sungguh pengemudi sialan kenapa tidak keluar juga. Apa orang tersebut takut dan memilih diam. Heh, dasar pengecut.

"Kalau begitu akan ku pecahkan kaca ini agar kau keluar. Idiot." Seru Sasuke seperti setan. Dirinya tidak peduli bahwa mobil ini mahal dan sebagainya karena ia sangat kesal. Memukul atau membunuh mungkin akan membuat perasaan nya tenang.

Bunyi "Cklek" dari pintu samping membuat Sasuke berjengit kecil. Rupanya pengemudi ini akan menunjukan wajahnya. Ia harus menceramahi dulu baru memukul wajah bodohnya hingga babak belur.

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang keluar dengan tenang dari mobil. Manik lavender redupnya melebar melihat pemuda yang terengah di sana. "Sasuke?" tanyanya seolah tanpa salah. Menghiraukan delikan marah yang sedang tertuju padanya.

Sasuke yang merasa namanya di panggil mempertajam pengelihatannya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali karena kurang jelas. Rintik hujan serta kondisi jalan yang remang membuat matanya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik dalam kegelapan. Dia bukan kucing, ingat.

Seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil tersebut melangkah mendekat "Kau Sasuke kan, kau lupa dengan ku?" kata pria berambut panjang tersebut antusias. Tidak menghiraukan bahwa pakaian mahalnya sudah basah akan air hujan.

Pria tampan dengan kulit pucat ini menyipitkan curulennya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan pria ini. "Kau siapa? Jangan pura-pura kenal dengan ku!" kesalnya lagi setelah mengingat bahwa pengendara ini akan membuat nyawanya melayang.

Biji lavender pucat itu berputar. "Kau lupa dengan ku?" tanya pria ini. "Aku Neji." lanjut Neji, pemilik mobil ungu itu dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke diam tidak bergeming. Rambutnya yang semula rapi karena gel dan tatanan make up, kini layu dan menutupi dahinya. Luncuran air hujan yang jatuh membuat wajahnya basah. "Hn. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau Neji." Ucap Sasuke datar karena usahnya untuk memukul wajah sang pengendara ugal-ugal-an nyatanya gagal. Dia tahu Neji ini siapa. Dia bisa kena masalah berat bila memukul kulit artis ini dengan kalap.

"Kau lupa pada ku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji serius.

Tangan Sasuke bersedekap di dada. Tubuhnya gemetar akibat dingin yang mulai menyesap. Hiportemia ini memang sangat menyebalkan. "Aku tidak akan berada di sini, bila kau tidak mengendarai mobil dengan ngawur. Bodoh." Sarkas pria beramata onix ini tenang.

Neji terkekeh kecil, rupanya hobi berkendara ngawur akhirnya membuat orang lain susah. "Hahaha—gomen ne Sasuke. Yang penting kan masih selamat." Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pria yang satu ini sangat mengentengkan masalah. "Yeah. Kenapa kau tidak menabrak tiang pembatas saja hingga kau tewas dari pada harus membuat mobilku berhenti mendadak." Kesal Sasuke semakin bertambah. Apalagi melihat wajah senang Neji yang seperti mendapat jackpot dalam jumlah besar, membuat niat Sasuke untuk memukul semakin besar.

"Kau sadis sekali. Mirip yang di ceritakan Naruto."

"Apa yang kau bilang?" gertak pria berkulit pucat ini mengerikan.

Neji semakin terkekeh keras. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan seseorang menyenangkan. Apalagi pria tampan ini sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Kulit yang putih dan tubuh tegap seimbang, terlihat sangat mempesona. Apakah Sasuke adalah seorang uke dari Naruto. Mungkin dirinya bisa lebih baik dari sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak enak membahas masalah itu di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau ke apartemen ku. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak sudah membuat mu basah kuyub." Tawar Neji.

Sasuke diam sesaat. Dia terlihat menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran pria tampan berambut cokelat ini untuk datang dan menginap di apartemennya. Sejujurnya Sasuke mau saja, lagi pula ia lelah dan pakaian nya basah oleh hujan. Terlebih dia juga tidak memiliki tujuan ke mana dirinya akan pergi. Mungkin menerima tawaran ini bukan lah masalah. Neji bukan pria mesum yang akan memperkosanya kan. Sasuke pernah datang ke pesta pertunangan pria Hyuga ini dan ia yakin Neji tidak akan tertarik pada pria seperti dirinya. Neji adalah pria normal yang mencintai wanita. Tidak ada yang perlu di risaukan.

Neji berdiri tidak tenang. "Bagaimana Sasuke. Apartemen ku sudah dekat dari sini." Ucap Neji tidak sabaran. Dirinya juga sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat. Apalagi harus berdiri mematung di tengah hujan ini, dia tidak ingin sakit.

"Hn. Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke dengan anggukkan. Lengkungan senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan Neji. Tidak menyangka tawarannya akan di sambut dengan baik.

"Oke—ikuti aku dari belakang."

"Hn."

Neji masih memasang senyum lebar hingga masuk dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya. Ia melirik di kaca spion. Mobil berwarna hitam mengekor [elan di belakang nya. Seringai kecil terbentuk saat curulen lavender Neji menangkap sosok tampan yang duduk di balik kemudi. Akh, pria yang menarik. Tsundere. Tipikal. Benar-benar sesuai cerita Naruto. Sosok yang menarik perhatian karena keangkuhannya.

"Akh, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu Sasuke. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan." Neji bermonolog sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan spion. Tidak mempedulikan resiko yang mungkin terjadi bila tidak berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalan.

"Permainan akan segera di mulai." Bisiknya lagi kini dengan nada yang aneh dan senyum kecil.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 11 malam_**

Seorang pria berambut kuning terlihat gelisah membuka-buka majalah di sofa ruang tamu. Manik biru nya sibuk memindah tulisan yang ada disana ke dalam otak. Namun tak berapa lama majalah mingguan itu sudah berada di lantai bawah. Ia mendesah pelan. Sudah hampir 3 jam dirinya menunggu namun sosok pria berkulit pucat tidak juga muncul. Apa Sasuke akan pulang larut malam lagi. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengalambi kecelakaan saat di jalan. Hujan membuat jalanan licin dan kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk." Gumamnya kecil lalu menyalakan telivisi.

Chanel tentang komedi yang ada di kotak persegi itu tidak dapat membuatnya tertawa. Padahal sebelumnya itu adalah saluran kesukaannya. Dengan kesal ia matikan televisi dan membuang begitu saja remote itu di sofa. Ia mainkan rambut pirangnya dengan tiupan ringan. Ia bosan dan gelisah. Apapun yang ia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan, tidak sukses membuat hatinya tenang malah kini menjadi bertambah gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir mirip orang gila dengan langkah cepat. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di luar sehingga belum pulang. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria berkulit porselin itu masih menjalankan syuting seperti biasa. Namun bayangan akan tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah membutakan matanya.

"Sasuke dimana kau. Aku menunggu mu bodoh." Ucap Naruto sembari mencak-mencak di atas karpet tebal.

Entah kenapa seharian ini Naruto selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Apalagi setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke tengah hamil dan mengandung anaknya, dia sudah berubah menjadi Sasuke-holic. Kemana-mana teringat akan Sasuke. Ketika akan makan, beraktivitas dan manggung selalu berakhyal bahwa pria berambut hitam itu berada di sisinya. Sasuke pasti akan tersenyum dan mengelus perut, seperti yang sudah sering ia lihat sebelum berangkat beraktivitas. Wajah yang pucat dan mood naik turun khas wanita hamil itu sudah menjadi makanan nya sehari-hari. Apakah perut datar itu sudah mulai membuncit. Akh, ingin rasanya ia merasakan gerakan kecil yang ada di dalam sana. Berkomunikasi atau sekedar _say hello_ pada anaknya.

Dia sangat yakin 100 persen bahwa yang ada dalam perut itu adalah keturunanya. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya yakin. Apa mungkin ini ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak. Hahaha…pria pirang ini senyam-senyum sendiri. Dia menjadi hiperbola dan berandai-andai semenjak tahu bahwa dirinya akan memiliki anak. Apa Naruto senang. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang akan memiliki anak yang akan mirip dengan wajah kita. Mempunyai entah bentuk mata atau bibir yang sangat identik dengan diri sendiri, akan membuat kita bahagia. Tapi... Naruto bingung kenapa hingga saat ini Sasuke masih belum juga terbuka masalah kehamilan nya. Apakah Sasuke akan merahasia kan masalah ini darinya. Bagiamana kalau Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan bahwa anak yang di kandung adalah anaknya.

Naruto tertawa kering. "Hahaha..tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu." ucapnya lalu beranjak pada jendela. Ia singkap gorden yang menutupi kaca. Pantulan wajahnya yang tersenyum senduh dan menatap rintik hujan terlihat jelas.

"Hujan masih saja turun. Kenapa kau belum juga pulang, Sasuke." Gumam Naruto pelan. Hembusan nafas hangat Naruto, mengembun saat mengenai dinding kaca. Dengan mata menerawang dan gerakan ringan, ia menuliskan sebuah nama yang saat ini sangat ia rindukan keberadaanya.

Setelah sebuah tulisan terpampang di kaca ia menutup mata karena lelah.

"Sasuke pulanglah." Bisiknya kecil penuh harap.

* * *

**_Neji's Apartemen pukul 1 malam_**

Pria berwajah tampan berkulit putih pucat menggeliat kecil di atas ranjang. Mata hitam seindah pualam itu mengerjap berulang kali. Ia usap-usap kelopak berwarna putih susu itu dengan lembut. Ia menguap lagi lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Gumam pria rupawan ini lalu duduk dan bersandar. Ia sentuh dada nya yang berdetak kencang dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali." Monolognya lalu ia memilih turun dari ranjang.

Ia singkap gorden jendela yang bergerak lembut akibat udara. Cahaya terang dari lampu jalan, menyorot tajam. Ia sipitkan manik itu, saat dirasa terlalu banyak cahaya yang menusuk retina gelapnya. Ia menengadah kan kepala menatap bulan yang sudah meninggi. Hujan sudah berhenti dan benda bulat itu menampakkan wujudnya yang di kelilingi oleh sinar kuning pucat. Hatinya bergemuruh entah kenapa. Ia merasa sangat tidak tenang. Ada yang kurang disini. Tapi apa, dirinya tidak tahu. Ia tatap jalanan yang tampak dari atas sini. Sepi dan suram. Penerangan yang ada di pinggir jalan, tidak berdampak besar. Ia merasa heran kenapa Neji menyukai apartemen yang jauh dari mana-mana seperti ini. Ia menutup gorden lalu menyisir pandangannya ke penjuru kamar.

Ranjang yang besar dan empuk, permadani tebal, televisi canggih, kamar mandi dengan desain modern, cat ungu pucat yang lembut dan nyaman. Kenapa kamar yang luar biasa ini tidak dapat membuat nya beristirahat dengan tenang. Ruangan ini bahkan lebih besar dari miliknya. Dan ranjang yang disana lebih empuk dan besar daripada yang ada di kamarnya.

Sasuke mendesah panjang lalu kembali mendudukan diri di atas ranjang. Ia menerawang. Ini bukan apartemennya, makanya ia tidak merasa tenang. Tapi dulu ia pernah menginap di apartemen milik Naruto dan ia tertidur sangat pulas hingga terlambat pergi syuting. Wangi citrus memang sangat berbeda dengan lavender tapi ini juga bukan aroma mints yang tercium di atas bantalnya. Kenapa citrus yang segar malah membuatnya nyaman ketimbang lavender yang terkenal menenangkan. Apakah ada yang salah dengan indra penciuman nya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia memang sangat mengantuk tapi matanya sulit di ajak kompromi. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dan ia kesal karena tidak menemukan jawabannya. Enggan berspekulasi dan membuatnya semakin pusing, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas buffet.

Benda kecil berwarna merah itu bersinar. Manik Sasuke membola. Berpuluh-puluh panggilan dan pesan masuk untuknya. Dan hatinya mencelos karena hanya satu nama dari sekian yang ada di phone book-nya yang mengirimkan pean-pesan tersebut. Tidak Kakashi atau produser film. Dengan sedikit antusias, ia buka pesan yang di ponselnya. Pesan-pesan tersebut berisi pesan yang sama dan seperti nya sengaja di kirim secara berulang-ulang. Isinya hanya sebuah kalimat yang pendek dan tidak lebih dari 30 kata. Tapi...kenapa ia merasa sangat senang?

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepas piyama yang ia kenakan dan memakai kembali pakaian basahnya yang ada di kamar mandi. Tidak peduli bahwa itu bisa membuat hiportemia-nya kambuh dan menjadi lebih buruk. Ia buka pintu kamar dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"_Fuck!—"_ umpatnya lalu menggebrak pintu dengan kasar. Engsel pintu berwarna emas itu ia gerakkan dengan kasar, namun kayu itu tidak bergeming dan bergerak. Ia sedikit meruntuki keamanan canggih yang di miliki oleh apartemen ini. Pasword digital menahan langkahnya karena seberapa kuat usaha yang Sasuke lakukan tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya sang pemilik lah yang sanggup membuka.

"Ayo terbuka lah bodoh. Aku harus pulang." Mohon Sasuke dengan gelisah. Ia lirik apapun yang di ruangan. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun disana. Tidak ada balok, atau palu untuk bisa mendobrak pintu.

"Ku mohon membuka lah aku harus segera pulang." Rengeknya lalu kembali menggebrak pintu itu dengan bahunya. Pintu kayu solid itu tidaklah bergeming, apalagi terbuka. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa semuanya percuma. Apakah dirinya akan menyerah.

"Aku ingin pulang. Naruto menunggu ku." Lirihnya lalu terduduk di bawah. Hatinya berteriak ingin keluar dari sini namun kenyataan membungkam semuanya. Apakah ia menyerah semudah ini. Kenapa juga ia merasa repot-repot harus pulang hanya karena pesan singkat dari si bodoh itu. Ia remas rambut hitam nya hingga kepalanya pening. Ia mencoba sadar bahwa dirinya mulai terkena gangguan jiwa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Sasuke?" Suara baritone berat menganggetkan Sasuke yang melamun di lantai bawah.

"Neji." Ucap Sasuke lega. "Bantu aku membuka pintu."

Alis Neji berpaut. "Mau kemana kau tengah malam begini?"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke. Ini sudah larut. Jalanan sangat berbahaya bila kau sendirian."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Apapun yang terjadi aku harus pulang." Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Pria tampan berwajah pucat dengan rambut panjang ini berjalan perlahan kearah Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gelisah. Ia tahu saat ini Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda. Tidak mungkin tengah malam begini, seorang artis terkenal merengek meminta pulang layaknya bocah. Apa kepala Sasuke ada masalah. Bisakah dia duduk tenang lalu menunggu hingga besok.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke." Neji berdehem sebentar lalu kembali buka suara "Bukan nya aku tidak mau membantu mu tapi di luar berbahaya. Daerah disini adalah daerah rawan penodongan."

Sasuke mendelik kesal karena merasa dianggap lemah seperti wanita. "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat buka pintu nya bodoh." Desaknya

Neji menghela nafas, merasa percuma berdebat tengah malam dengan pria yang keras kepala. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Sasuke diam membisu. Ia tidak akan menjawab karena dirinya juga tidak tahu alasannya. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Apakah itu salah. Dia tidak betah di sini. Saat ini hanya ada satu keinginan nya, yaitu segera melihat pria berambut pirang yang sedang menunggunya.

Jemari lentik itu terlihat memencet password di tombol. Neji menggerakkan engsel perlahan lalu membuka pintu.

"Kau yakin Sasuke. Apa mau ku antar?" tanya Neji sekali lagi dengan serius. Dirinya tidak rela bila ada terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu berjalan cepat keluar.

"Tidak usah. Arigatou sudah membantu ku Neji. Aku harus pulang sekarang karena seseorang menunggu ku." Ucap Sasuke lalu berbungkuk sopan. Bagaimana pun dia harus berterima kasih karena Neji sudah memberinya tempat istirahat.

"Apakah Naruto yang meminta mu pulang?" Desis Neji pelan. Sasuke terdiam kaku, merasa tebakan Neji tepat.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa menjawab. Dirinya juga merasa bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya ia ngotot pulang tengah malam begini. Apakah rasa benci nya sudah berubah menjadi suka. Atau menjadi cinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara. Bukan kah Naruto dan Gaara akan bertunangan. Haruskah Sasuke memendam rasa ini walaupun akhirnya akan berpisah. Sasuke tidak peduli, yang terpenting dirinya harus segera pulang ke apartemen nya.

"Aku pulang Naruto." Gumamnya kecil lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar,

Sasuke memasukan kunci dengan tangan gemetar kedinginan. Kenapa juga tadi ia melepas piyama milik Neji yang kering dan hangat.

Ia menyalahkan mesin mobil mencoba memanasi sebelum meluncur pulang.

"Tunggu aku Naru. Aku akan segera sampai di apartemen." Bisik Sasuke pada diri sendiri lalu memakai sabuk pengaman.

Tanpa babibu pria tampan dari Uchiha ini melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan apartemen mewah milik Hyuga Neji dan bersiap bertempur di jalanan.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 2 malam_**

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup dengan dentuman pelan. Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam yang basah, melangkah masuk dengan tenang. Curulen hitam itu mengerling pada sesosok pria berambut kuning yang tertidur tenang di atas sofa panjang. Ia banting begitu saja tas ransel yang ia pakai ke atas lantai bawah. Menundukkan diri dan kepala, telapak yang berbalut kulit putih pucat itu mengelus lembut surai pirang yang berantakan. Bibir pucat kebiruannya melengkungkan senyum samar. Tubuhnya yang semula bergetar akibat dingin kini mulai menghangat.

"Aku sudah pulang Naruto." Ucapnya pelan dengan mata menerawang lembut. Ia sisir wajah yang terpahat sempurna dengan warna coklat itu perlahan dan pelan. Wajah yang halus dan hangat.

"Aku su..dah..pulang." ulangya lagi dengan nada bergetar. Suaranya serak akibat dingin kembali ia rasakan.

Sosok pria tampan bersurai pirang dengan kulit tan itu menggeliat kecil seakan tak terganggu oleh sapuan lembut yang melayang di atas wajah tampannya. Sejujurnya sentuhan itu malah membuatnya senang.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memasak kan makan malam untuk ku." Bermonolog sendiri Sasuke menyentuhi tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu. Sedikit banyak hal tersebut membuat hatinya tenang. Ia rela berkemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk segera menemui pria kuning ini. Apakah dirinya mulai jatuh cinta. Sialan. Benar-benar sialan.

Melandaskan kecupan ringan di pipi dengan tiga goresan kucing itu Sasuke berucap pelan.

"Kau tahu Naruto, di sini—" Tangan Naruto yang semula ada di lantai bawah ia letakan di perutnya yang dingin dan pucat. "Disini ada anak mu. Kau merasakannya, dia menendang tangan mu, kan?" ucapnya lagi dengan mata menerawang. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Naruto perutnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena berbicara pada orang tidur. Biarlah. Yang terpenting ia sudah mengucapkan kejujuran walaupun kini Naruto sedang tertidur layaknya beruang. Toh dia tidak akan rugi setidaknya ia sudah mengenalkan sang ayah pada bayi yang ada dalam perutnya. Walaupun ia kesal, ia harus menunjukan wajah bodoh Naruto yang sedang tertidur pada bayi kecilnya.

"Oyasumi dobe. Mimpi indah." Ucap Sasuke lalu melandaskan kecupan ringan di pipi.

Pria tampan dengan kulit pucat ini akan melangkah pergi, namun seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Naruto. Kau su..sudah bangun?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Yeah—kau sudah pulang?" Mengucek matanya Naruto kembali bertanya "Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menunduk kan kepala. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan melompat keluar dari rongga dada.

_Apakah Naruto mendengar semua perkataannya_.

_Apakah Naruto mendengar semua perkataannya._

Berulang kali pertanyaan itu berputar di benak Sasuke yang gelisah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah sebaiknya ia berkata jujur.

Keringat dingin mulai merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang terlihat memucat seperti mayat. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak memiliki tenaga. Rahasia yang ia pendam selama 4 bulan ini harus terbongkar akibat ulah nya. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini.

_Bodoh_

_Dasar bodoh_

Perlahan Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang masih tercengang. "Apakah ini semua benar Sasuke?" bisik Naruto pelan pada Sasuke yang berdiri ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf kan saia Readers karena telat banget updatenya.**

**Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, hingga saia bisa menyelesaikannya hingga 4 chapter.**

**Maaf bila ada typo dan kesalahan lain misalnya kata-kata yang terpotong, atau EYD yang berantakan.**

**Ini chap yang panjang jadi maaf kalau malas baca**

**Oke, akhir kata review ne…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**NaruXSasu—(NaruXGaara)**

**BoyXBoy **

**Rated M for Save**

**M-PREG, OOC, Abal, Gajeness, Nista, Absurd, Typo Bertebaran**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**HAMIL, EH?**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**Warning Smooth Lemon Scene**

**Under 17 out**

**Enjoy Reading**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sasuke's Apartemen_**

"Apakah semua ini benar Sasuke?" tanya Naruto antusias lalu melesakkan wajahnya di leher basah Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam ini terdiam kaku. Mulutnya terkunci rapat karena ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar entah karena kedinginan atau gelisah.

Usapan lembut tangan besar milik Naruto berlabuh di punggung Sasuke yang terlindung oleh kemeja basah. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap pria ber-aroma citrus segar ini tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang terkenal pelit akan rahasia, bisa berucap jujur padanya. Semula Naruto memang tertidur karena kelelahan menunggu Sasuke pulang. Namun usapan basah dan dingin pada wajahnya membuat Naruto terbangun.

Manik hitam milik pria berkulit pucat melebar. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat. Apalagi kepalanya pusing dan berkunang-kunang. "Ti..tidak." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Suaranya bergetar dan tercekat. Jantungnya meletup bagai popocorn di dalam panci panas.

Tubuh hangat milik Naruto semakin memeluk erat Sasuke. Sedikit tidak suka karena tetap saja mulut itu berucap kebohongan. Telinga nya masih berfungsi dan tidak ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya.

"Kau bohong teme. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Usapan Naruto mulai berjalar ke arah perut.

Pria dari Uchiha itu semakin gelisah. Tidak boleh. Naruto tidak boleh menyentuh perutnya. Jangan situ, dia tidak rela. Bayi kecil itu hanya miliknya. Tidak boleh ada tangan lain yang menyentuh. Tidak Naruto juga siapapun. Walaupun pria kuning ini adalah penyumbang resmi sperma dan membuahi rahim nya, tapi tidak ada kejujuran yang akan ia ucap. Berbohong pun akan ia lakukan bila mengingat betapa sakit hatinya.

"Jangan. Ku mohon." Mohon Sasuke sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kecoklatan itu dari sana. Sasuke tidak suka dan risih. Manik hitam yang biasanya memecing tajam, kini memelas dengan sangat. Ia tidak suka memohon seperti ini, tapi kondisi mendesaknya.

Naruto kesal. Ia merasa Sasuke sedikit plin-plan karena sifatnya seperti bocah. "Kau kenapa Sasuke. Katakan kalau ini anak ku!" Biji biru jernih itu mendelik dengan mengerikan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia ingin mendengar kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dari mulut pria pucat ini. Tidak dari kertas diagnosa atau test dengan garis dua. Naruto bukan pria yang suka menebak dan menerka-nerka, ia ingin mengetahui kenyataan itu sekarang.

Pria Uchiha itu menggeleng cepat. Ingin rasanya ia membalas bentakkan Naruto dan mengatakan kalau yang ia ucapkan tadi bercanda, tapi suaranya hilang. Ia kedinginan dan lemas. Keringat mulai muncul, walaupun dia tidak sedang kepanasan. Wajahnya memutih bagai mayat yang ada di lemari pendingin. Nyawanya seakan terbang jauh dan bila raga ini di pukul atau di potong pun, dirinya tidak akan merasa sakit. Dia mulai berfikir yang macam-macam karena keadaan yang tertekan.

Naruto mendelik lalu memegang bahu Sasuke dengan kasar. "Katakan Sasuke. Dia anak ku kan. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya!" Perintahnya mutlak tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Kedua biji hitam Sasuke memandang nanar mata Naruto yang mendelik. Dia tahu pria kuning ini emosi. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan dengan mudah. Dengan gemetar Sasuke menyuruh mulut Naruto diam. Dia tidak suka dengan desakkan yang pirang ini lancarkan. Dia pusing dan butuh istirahat. Dia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Pakaian nya basah dan kini tubuhnya menggigil. Apa mata Naruto buta atau pura-pura tidak melihat. Hiportemia yang lemah akan dingin. Oh My, bisa kah pria ini berhenti berbicara kasar. Biarlah tubuh ini istirahat.

"Di..diam." Pinta Sasuke pelan dan gemetar.

Entah dari dapat bisikan dari mana, tiba-tiba dengan kasar dan terburu-buru Naruto menekan bahu Sasuke ke bawah. Tubuh ringkih yang menggigil itu terduduk di atas sofa. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa sekasar ini.

"Kau menyuruh ku diam, heh!" Bentak Naruto lalu mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Amarah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Tidak peduli ini tengah malam atau tetangga sebelah akan mendengar suaranya. Dia emosi karena sikap Sasuke yang seperti bocah.

"Aku tidak akan diam. Sebelum kau berkata jujur!" Teriak pria kuning ini keras. Suara itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke membalas memaki Naruto. Tapi tidak, tubuhnya lemas sekarang. Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat Naruto yang mondar-mandir dan terus berkata bahwa anak yang tengah di kandungnya ini anaknya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan dingin ia usap perut itu yang mulai melilit. Ia belum memakan apapun sejak pergi dari lokasi syuting dan itu membuat nya semakin kedinginan. Hiportermia membuat Sasuke tidak berdaya. Ocehan Naruto mulai terdengar samar di telinga nya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tidak fokus. Ia mengusap kelopaknya yang mulai memberat tanpa sebab.

"Di..diam." ucap Sasuke lemah. Suaranya hilang dan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan kecil. Ia menggapai Naruto yang tidak berhenti bicara, namun tangannya hanya bisa bergerak ringan tanpa kekuatan. Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya seakan tersedot ke dalam sofa. Ia mengantuk dan mata ini semakin berat.

"Na..Naruto." Panggil pria berkulit putih ini pelan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena gelap mulai mengusai pengelihatan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh pingsan. Dia harus bernafas banyak agar oksigen sampai kedalam otak. Dia harus mengatakan bahwa yang di dengar Naruto hanya candaan.

Ia gapai udara berharap Naruto melihat ke arahanya. Namun pria berambut kuning ini tetap berteriak keras dan tidak berhenti berjalan. Naruto terlihat semakin emosi dan seperti orang gila yang sedang kumat. Perlahan suara yang menggema itu tidak terdengar. Lenyap dan sunyi. Kemana Naruto? Apakah dia pergi? Kenapa diam?

Mata itu semakin berat dan sayup. Ia mengerjap lagi namun tidak merubah banyak. Malah kini tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke sofa. Tenaga nya lenyap tak bersisa.

"Na..Naruhh." Panggil Sasuke dengan susah payah. Suaranya tidak terdengar.

Sasuke melihat setitik warna biru yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia ingin melihat dengan jelas, benda apa itu, namun ia tidak sanggup lagi membuka kelopaknya.

"Sasuke!—buka mata mu."

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sasuke ingin memastikan namun kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk diantara sela jendela. Membuat ruangan temaram itu sedikit terang walaupun tidak banyak merubah keadaan. Sinar itu memantul hangat di atas ranjang besar. Geliatan kecil terjadi di sana. Bed cover tebal tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang terlentang tenang. Sinar itu meninggi lalu menghilang saat berada di dahi yang tertutup poni panjang. Satu gerakan ia lakukan lagi, ia berguling kesamping lalu memeluk guling seperti koala. Dengkuran halus terdengar lirih dan nyaman. Bibir merahnya yang semula pucat, membuka lembut dengan hembusan nafas konstan.

"Engghh—" Ia menggeliat geli saat sebuah benda yang kasar dan basah menyentuh dahinya. Alis kehitaman miliknya merengut tidak suka. Singkirkan benda itu. Dia hanya ingin tidur tenang.

Tangan kecokelatan milik entah siapa itu mengambil sebuah alat dari ketiak pria yang tengah tertidur pulas. Manik biru seindah batu shapirre itu mengerling kecil pada benda panjang dengan angka digital di layarnya. Tidak begitu suka dengan hasil yang tepampang di sana.

"37,8." gumamnya lalu menaruh benda itu pada buffet dan sibuk dengan handuk pada baskon yang berisi air dingin.

"Demam mu semakin tinggi Sasuke." Bisiknya lalu mengganti handuk yang ada pada dahi pria tampan berambut hitam dengan kompres yang baru. Dengan telaten dan perhatian ia menyelimutkan bed cover tebal itu sampai di dada Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus lembut pipi yang terasa sangat panas itu dengan telapak tangannya. Blue elektrik itu tidak beralih pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Wajah tampannya terlihat khawatir dan resah. Apakah perlu membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu tindakan medis apa yang harus di lakukan nya bila merawat seorang penderita hiportemia. Mengompres dengan air dingin atau hangat. Apakah memberinya obat antipiretik seperti paracetamol atau obat anti nyeri. Akh, semuanya membingungkan.

Tangan kecoklatan itu meremas surai pirangnya yang berantakan. "Sialan. Sialan. Sialan." Umpatnya kesal lalu mendudukan diri di atas ranjang. Pandangan mata indah itu jatuh pada perut yang masih tertutup bedcover tebal.

"Apakah disini ada anak ku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan mata sayu.

Ia singkap selimut pengganggu itu dengan perlahan, enggan rasanya membuat pria yang tertidur itu terusik karena perbuatannya. Telapak besar hangat itu mulai meraba perut yang ada di balik kain piyama. "Dia ada disini." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu menundukan kepala.

Surai pirang itu terasa geli saat ada di atas kulit Sasuke. "Engghh—" Keluhnya lalu menggeliat kecil.

Naruto tersikap. Ia takut Sasuke akan bangun. Ia masih ingat betapa menyedihkan keadaan pria kulit pucat ini semalam. Pakaian yang basah, kulit dingin dan memutih, tubuh gemetar dan nafas tersengal. Apalagi Sasuke sampai pingsan akibat perbuatannya.

"Tidurlah. Ini masih terlalu pagi." Tangan dengan warna hangat itu, mengusap pelan rambut berantakkan milik pria pucat. Perlahan Sasuke mulai tenang dan mendengkur halus.

Seulas senyum lembut merekah di bibir Naruto. Mirip sekali seperti bayi. Mudah tertidur hanya karena usapan di rambut. Naruto mengecup pelan perut yang terekspos itu dengan perlahan. Kecupan halus dan melayang seperti kapas.

"Aku ayah mu sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" bisik Naruto lirih dan sayu.

Biji kebiruan itu melebar saat satu gerakan kecil terjadi disana. Akh, apakah bayi ini bergerak dan menendang.

"Kau bayi yang nakal ya. Kenapa kau menendang tangan ayah, hm." Pria kuning ini bergumam lalu tersenyum lagi. Hatinya bergetar dan ia merasa sangat bahagia. Apakah ini rasanya akan memiliki seorang anak. Perasaan senang dan haru melebur yang membuat mata memanas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka perasaan yang akan menjadi seorang ayah benar-benar….menakjubkan.

"Ayo tendang tangan ayah lagi sayang. Uhmm..kau tidur. Kenapa kau diam." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena sedikit kesal. Bayi kecil ini tidak lagi bergerak.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek. Akhirnya ia menutup kembali perut itu dengan piyama dan menutupinya dengan bedcover.

"Selamat tidur teme. Maafkan aku karena membentak mu." Sesal pria kulit hangat ini tak lupa mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Ia harus menghubungi Kakashi dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak bisa pergi syuting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu gerakan kecil di lakukan pria tampan yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Ia mengusap dahi nya yang terasa aneh dan basah. Ia sedang enak-enak tidur pulas namun entah siapa menaruh benda aneh yang membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"Sial." Umpatnya pelan lalu membuka kelopak itu dengan perlahan. Mata hitam itu menyipit kecil saat kamar yang ia tempati bersinar terang. Siapa yang membuka gorden jendela. Sasuke benci sinar matahari yag menyambut nya saat bangun pagi. Ia mengerjap berulang kali hingga terbiasa.

"Aku ada di mana?" tanya nya bingung karena ia tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang. Ranjang ini berwarna oranye cerah dan hangat. Apalagi tiada henti hidung bangirnya menyesap aroma citrus segar dari atas bantal. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia masih rancu.

"Ini kamar Naruto." Ia memasktikan jawabannya benar saat melihat foto pigura ada di sampingnya. Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia sampai lupa dengan kamar si idiot kuning itu. Bukan kah dia sering tidur disini.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada bantal yang sudah ia tumpuk sebelumnya. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya memastikan. Apakah si bodoh kuning itu sudah macam-macam padanya. Memperkosa misalnya.

Piyama biru yang jelas ini bukan miliknya, dan kompres dingin yang ada di atas dahi. Pasti si pirang itu yang melakukannya. Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang aneh disini, dia tidak merasa sakit pada bagian pantat atau tidak ada jejak basah sperma dan saliva di atas tubuhnya. Setelah ini dia harus berterima kasih sedikit pada Naruto karena sudah mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan piyama.

"Uhh—kepala ku pusing sekali." Ia memijat keningnya karena pening mulai menyerang. Perutnya sedikit mual dan sakit.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah turun dari ranjang besar. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela yang sudah terbuka. Ia sedikit kesal pada gorden yang terbuka itu. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu melongok melihat pemandangan kota yang terpantul dari kaca. Suasana jalan begitu ramai dan sesak. Berbagai jenis kendaraan terlihat tiada henti melintas di tengah jalan. Akh, ini pasti sudah siang. Biarlah toh hari ini dia ada jadwal syuting agak siang. Sasuke bisa sedikit santai dan beristirahat.

Ia tutup gorden dengan kasar lalu melangkah pergi keluar kamar. Ia merasa harus mandi atau mengganti pakaian. Piyama ini sedikit kedodoran dan cukup membuatnya risih.

"Apakah si bodoh itu sudah berangkat?" tanya Sasuke lalu turun kebawah. Ia menunda niatnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian karena haus dan ingin meminum segelas air.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto." Gumam Sasuke lalu meraba perutnya yang mual. Akh, ia merasa sangat idiot dan gila sudah mengatakan perihal ke hamilannya pada Naruto kemarin. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, si kuning itu adalah pria yang sering berpura-pura. Pura–pura tidur, sakit, menangis dan apapun itu sering membuatnya bingung dan kesal. Kenapa Naruto tidak jadi aktor saja kalau pintar berakting seperti itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini lalu mengatakan kalau aku kemarin mabuk dan tidak sadar." Ucap Sasuke mantap lalu kembali menuruni tangga.

**.**

**.**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mata hitam miliknya melihat dua orang yang sedang mengobrol di sofa ruang tamu nya. Mereka berbicara dengan nada pelan sehingga Sasuke tidak mendengar dan mengetahui bila ada tamu. Apakah itu Naruto dan Kakashi. Ia sedikit meragukan pengelihatannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" ucap Naruto ketus pada pria berambut panjang yang tengah asyik duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya ingin menlihat keadaan Sasuke." Jawab pria itu santai lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen. Tempat ini luas dan bersih. Terkesan nyaman untuk di tinggali. Beruntung juga Naruto bisa hidup di tempat yang nyaman seperti ini.

Manik lavender lembut itu melebar saat menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping tangga.

"Sasuke!" Panggilnya lalu mengangkat pantat dari kursi dan melangkah mendekat.

Alis Sasuke berpaut. "Neji." Pria kulit pucat ini mengerjap, sedikit meragukan pengelihatannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria tampan berbalut jumper dengan warna coklat muda ini tanpa basa basi memeluk Sasuke dalam pelukan nya. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu." Jawab Neji, lalu melanjut kan "Kau tahu, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu di jalan."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Dia sedikit terkejut karena mendapat pelukan "Hei. Bisa lepaskan aku." Ronta pemuda berkulit poseline ini tidak suka.

Biner biru Naruto mendelik kesal. Apa-apaan sikap Neji yang keterlaluan itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa merasa aneh seperti ini.

"Geez…bodoh." Naruto mendecih kasar lalu membuang muka. Ia kacau dan hatinya merasa...sakit?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu apartemen ku?" tanya Sasuke setelah lepas dari pelukan Neji. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang asing yang tahu alamatnya.

"Aku tahu dari Kakashi." Jawab Neji santai lalu mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Wow, pria Uchiha ini terlihat _cute_ di matanya. Rambut awut-awutan, wajah natural tanpa make up dan yang membuatnya panas dingin adalah, pundak putih yang tersingkap akibat piyama yang kedodoran. Kenapa pria yang baru bangun tidur bisa sangat menggoda di mata lavendernya?

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Lagi-lagi asisten itu seenaknya, bisa tidak Kakashi tidak bermulut ember. "Ada apa kau kemari. Apakah ada hal yang penting dengan Naruto." Ucap pria pucat ini lalu mendelik kearah Naruto yang sibuk membaca majalah.

"Aku tidak mengundang dia kemari!" Bentak pirang itu keras. Ia sudah emosi sedari tadi karena kedatangan Neji.

Biji ungu pucat milik Neji berputar malas. Sungguh kedatangannya tidak di sambut baik dan itu cukup menyakiti hatinya. "Aku datang untuk memastikan keadaan mu." jawab pria dari Hyuga ini dengan mata lembut.

Sasuke bingung lalu mengerjap. "Untuk apa?"

Telinga Naruto panas mendengar dua orang itu berbicara. Apa sebaiknya ia pergi saja dari sini. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin pergi dan tetap berada disini. Apalagi meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Neji, tidak mungkin. Hei—siapa pun tahu, siapa pria berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang itu. Dia adalah pria playboy yang akan meniduri baik pria atau wanita yang manis. Sasuke adalah pria manis –menurutnya- dan pemuda Uchiha itu tidak lah dalam kondisi baik. Bagaimana kalau Neji menyakiti Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau pria berambut panjang itu memperkosa Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Neji. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Apa tadi. Kenapa Sasuke tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Neji. Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Jangan mengumbar rayuan mu di sini Neji. Aku muak!" Naruto kembali berkata kasar. Demi Dewa Janshin yang ada di langit, kenapa juga hatinya mudah terbawa emosi. Bukan kah Neji adalah sahabat baiknya. Apakah mulai hari ini status nya sebagai sahabat baik akan berubah menjadi mantan. Damn it.

Neji melirik kesal pada Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa pria kuning itu cemburu. Tapi apa pedulinya, toh Sasuke bukan kekasihnya. Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara. "Aku tidak sedang merayu. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke." Jawab Neji sejujurnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sasuke sampai kau khawatir, heh?" Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah menyakitinya?" tambahnya lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, God. Bisa hentikan semua ini." Pinta Sasuke lalu memijit kepalanya. Mendadak dia merasa pusing akibat tingkah konyol kedua manusia dewasa ini.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba lalu menyeret begitu saja Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Neji, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua." Ucap pria berkulit coklat ini serius.

Sasuke gelagapan. Sangat tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. "Kau kenapa sih dobe. Dia kan datang menemuiku. Kenapa kau menyuruh Neji pulang."

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Usahanya mendekati Sasuke gagal karena Naruto yang keterlaluan. "Kau membuat ku sulit, _Blonde._"

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Naruto. "Bisa lepaskan aku dobe." Rengek nya kesal.

Bukannya melepas, pelukan itu malah terasa semakin erat. Apakah Naruto ini sedang marah. Lihat saja ekpresinya yang seperti penjahat, hembusan nafas itu terengah dan cepat. Tapi apa yang membuat pria pirang ini marah.

"Kumohon Neji. Bisakah kau pulang?" Pinta Naruto mencoba bersabar

Neji memandang Naruto tidak percaya "Kau mengusirku?"

"Hei—bodoh. Kubilang lepaskan aku."

Neji menatap mata biru Naruto mendelik kearahnya. Dia tahu pria berkulit cokelat ini tidak ingin di ganggu. Apakah salah bahwa dirinya mendekati Sasuke. Atau kah kedua nya memang sudah memiliki hubungan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Lalu kabar pertunangan itu, apakah itu benar?

"Kenapa kau menyuruh ku pergi?" tanya Neji setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Sasuke demam dan dia butuh istirahat."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lavender lembut milik Neji melirik kearah Sasuke yang terlihat menderita dipelukan Naruto. "Kau sakit Sasu, aku akan memeriksa mu." Tangan putih milik Neji hendak menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang tertutup poni. Namun, geplakan kasar dilakukan Naruto membuat Neji terdiam.

"Jangan sentuh Sasuke!"

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto!" Pria berwajah tampan dengan mata khas lavender ini mulai emosi. Sedari tadi Naruto menggagalkan usaha nya dalam mendekati Sasuke.

Wajah milik Naruto mengeras. Ia tahu seharusnya dia tidak boleh se-emosi ini. Apalagi Neji adalah sahabat baiknya dan teman satu band, tapi melihat tatapan Neji pada Sasuke membuatnya kesal dan marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menatap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya miliknya.

Neji mendengus kasar lalu pergi begitu saja. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti Sasuke. Cepat sembuh." Pesan Neji lalu menutup pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Meninggalkan kedua manusia itu terdiam bersama.

"Kau sudah mengusirnya." Sasuke membuka suara setelah menghela nafas pendek. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan tega mengusir tamu nya. Apakah pria pirang ini tidak memiliki tata krama.

Naruto hanya terdiam lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Neji, heh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit emosi. Lama-lama kesal juga hatinya, di bentak dan di pelototi terus menerus. Memangnya si idiot ini tidak bisa berbicara pelan.

Pria dari Uzumaki itu menggebrak meja lalu menendang nya. "Kau sudah berkencan atau kalian sudah tidur berdua!"Amarah Naruto meluap-luap dan berteriak keras. Hatinya sudah panas dan hanya setan serta hal buruk saja yang ada dalam benaknya. Naruto paham akan sifat Neji. Tidak mungkin pria playboy itu mau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk berkunjung, kalau tidak ada sesuatu. Mungkin saja kedua pria berkulit putih ini, bermalam di hotel dan sebagainya. Hei, semalam Sasuke pulang dalam kondisi yang buruk. Sedikit banyak pikiran yang tidak-tidak hinggap di benak Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke memutih pucat karena melihat Naruto yang begitu marah. Dia tidak pernah melihat pria kuning itu se-emosi ini. Apa yang membuat Naruto marah. Apakah karena Neji yang mengunjunginya.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Bisakah kau tenang. Jangan bertindak kasar." mohon Sasuke kalem. Mencoba menenangkan pria berambut kuning yang terlihat mengerikan.

Naruto menoleh cepat lalu menggendong Sasuke ala bridal. Sasuke meronta meminta turun. Dia tidak suka dengan ini. Naruto emosi dan ia takut bila semua ini akan berakhir buruk.

"Turunkan aku!—Cepat turunkan aku bodoh!—" Rontanya kembali dengan memukul bahu Naruto keras.

"Hentikan!" Teriak pria kuning itu keras dan cukup membuat Sasuke diam. Sungguh tubuhnya gemetar dan ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau Naruto akan membununya. Atau menyekapnya di kamar selama seharian. Tapi apa kesalahan nya. Kenapa juga Naruto begitu marah karena Neji mengunjunginya?

Lamunan Sasuke tersadar saat tubuhnya dibanting dengan begitu keras oleh Naruto ke atas ranjang.

"Kau berengsek." Umpat Naruto tepat di wajahnya. Sasuke bingung, dia tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Naruto. Tubuhnya kembali lemas dan semakin gemetar. Demi Tuhan, pria berwajah bodoh ini terlihat mengerikan. Apa si idiot ini mengalami gangguan jiwa dan kini sedang kumat. Begitu sial nasibnya harus terjebak dalam situasi gawat.

"Naru..dengar kan aku. Kita bisa berbicara dengan baik-baik kan." Pinta Sasuke halus. Dia masih bisa berpikir jernih, untuk tidak mengamuk. Walaupun sejak tadi Naruto membuatnya kesal, tapi ia masih bersabar.

Manik biru jernih milik pria kuning ini memantul ekspresi Sasuke yang ketakutan. Tubuh putih itu bergetar di bawah tindihannya. Namun apa pedulinya, hati ini sudah panas oleh bisikan setan.

"Diam!" Perintah Naruto keras dan tegas. Dengan buru-buru ia merengut bibir mulai memucat itu dengan bibirnya.

Hati Naruto meletup bagai popocorn yang memanas. Ia marah tanpa sebab saat mengetahui Neji dan Sasuke sudah mulai akrab dan berhubungan. Lalu kenapa Sasuke merahasiakan semua ini dari nya. Bahkan dulu saat dia dekat dengan Gaara, Naruto menceritakan semua pada pria berkulit pucat itu. Lalu kini, kenapa Sasuke berkencan secara diam-diam di belakangnya. Apakah Naruto tidak berarti di hidupnya.

"Mmmpph—nnhh." Kepala Sasuke menggeleng lemah karena ia benci dengan ciuman ini. Dia tidak suka. Emosi tinggi membuat Naruto tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Sasuke menutup rapat mulutnya saat lidah basah pria kuning itu menjilat dan menggigiti lembut bibir nya.

Naruto menggeram rendah. Mulut kecil ini mengunci gerakkan nya. Dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

"Akh!" Pekikan kecil Sasuke terdengar. Sakit. Kenapa pria pirang ini begitu kasar. Kondisinya sedikit membaik tadi, namun kini kembali buruk. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dan rasa takut mendominasi semua nya.

Lidah panjang nan basah milik Naruto menari di dalam rongga hangat yang mulai penuh akan saliva. Ia terlihat begitu liar dan panas. Dengan beringas dan terkesan memperkosa, Naruto menyesap segala rasa yang ada di sana.

"Enghhh…mmppphh." Pria pucat ini melenguh kecil saat tangan milik pria Uzumaki itu merayap cepat di dadanya. Tidak. Jangan sentuh lagi. Sudah cukup.

Mata Sasuke memanas. Liquid itu menggenang dan siap tumpah. Jangan menangis. Apapun yang terjadi pria kuning itu tidak boleh melihat air matanya.

_"__Ku mohon jangan menangis. Jangan menetes air mata bodoh." _Bisik Sasuke dalam hati. Ia meremas pahanya, mencoba bertahan agar tidak menangis. Dia benci dengan tubuhnya lemah seperti perempuan. Wajah putih milik Sasuke memerah karena menahan air mata. Bibirnya terbuka lebar akibat lidah panas Naruto bermain di dalam, dan piyama nya tersingkap membuat kulit bahunya terekspos sempurna. Sasuke sangat mirip dengan korban pemerkosaan.

Mata Naruto terpejam sempurna saat merasakan betapa hangat dan nikmat rongga lembab yang ia masuki. Akh, perlahan nafsu merambat naik. Manik biru terbuka dan terlihat menggelap akibat hasrat besar. Dengan halus dan lembut, jemari Naruto menyisir rambut Sasuke yang basah.

"Sasukehh." Desah Naruto pelan lalu menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari leher jejang pria pucat. Mint yang lembut dan mengahanyut kan, menyesap masuk kedalam indra penghindunya. Tidak ada aroma yang ia suka selain ini. Bukan floral segar milik Gaara atau citrus. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Suara rendahnya malah akan membuat pria kuning ini tidak waras. Lebih baik bibirnya berdarah ketimbang di perkosa oleh pria gila macam Naruto.

"Kau membuat ku mabuk." Gumam pemuda bermata biru jernih itu lalu membuat kissmark. Sasuke berjengit. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan mati rasa. Terserah apa yang di lakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya, yang terpenting itu membuat pria pirang ini tenang dan tidak mengamuk. Jujur saja, melihat wajah menakutkan Naruto nyalinya menciut. Bagaimana pun Sasuke masih memiliki banyak hutang yang belum ia bayar pada sutradara. Sinetronnya belum selesai dan juga kontrak kerja yang lain. Jadi Sasuke tidak boleh mati terlebih dahulu.

Telapak dingin Naruto mulai meraba mata dan pipi putih milik Sasuke. Meraba seksual dan perlahan, itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat nafsu mulai merayap. Naruto menyerah, ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang membesar ini dengan segera. Namun, Naruto berhenti saat ia merasa basah di telapak tanganya. Ia menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari leher Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Biner biru sejernih lautan itu melebar sempurna. "Sasuke. Kau menangis?"

Sasuke membuang muka lalu dengan gemetar mengusap air mata nya. Dia membenci diri nya sendiri yang dengan bodoh menangis di depan Naruto. Kenapa juga air mata ini menetes padahal sudah mati-matian ia tahan.

Naruto hendak menyentuh wajah Sasuke untuk meredam tangisan namun sentakkan kasar ia terima. "Jangan sentuh aku idiot."

Pria kuning ini menghela nafas panjang lalu mencoba tenang. Dia harus membersihkan otaknya yang kotor dengan segera. "Sasuke maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Cukup dobe. Keluar dari kamar ku!" Bentak pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan lengkingan. Dia ingin sendirian. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu nya.

Mata biru Naruto memandang nanar wajah Sasuke yang mengenaskan. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Sasuke menangis. Kenapa dia bisa sejahat itu. Apa yang membuatnya marah dan cemburu. Apakah semua ini karena Neji. Lalu kenapa Naruto cemburu,bukankah dia sudah memiliki pacar. Bahkan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan.

"Maafkan aku teme. Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto berulang kali.

"Keluar dari kamar ku. Aku membenci mu!"

Naruto menyesal dan merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukan nya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras lalu melepaskan pelukan itu. Sasuke memandang nyalang wajah Naruto yang membuatnya muak.

"Dengar Naruto. Jangan ganggu hidup ku lagi. Lalu tentang anak ini—" Sasuke menyentuh perutnya lalu berteriak keras. "Dia bukan anak mu!"

Naruto terperanjat. Tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah sebuah kebohongan. "Sasuke kau—"

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sasuke memotong cepat. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa ayah dari bayiku. Yang pasti ini bukan anak mu." Lanjutnya dengan mata memerah. Emosi sudah menguasai otak dan memangkas habis kewarasannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia akhirnya pasrah karena pria pucat tersebut tidak juga berkata jujur. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah. Kalau ini mau mu. Aku juga akan memberitahu mu sesuatu."

Sasuke memecing waspada. Takut-takut kalau pria kuning ini kembali bertindak kasar.

Naruto melangkah mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Sasuke lemas.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Gaara."

Langkah Naruto ringan ketika meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang mengatakan rencana pertunangan itu pada Sasuke. Entahlah hatinya sakit saat melihat Neji dan pria berkulit pucat ini berhubungan. Cemburu. Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan bukan kekasih Sasuke, untuk apa cemburu tidak jelas. Mungkin bertunangan dengan Gaara, bisa membuatnya melupakan Sasuke dan tidak lagi mempedulikan pria itu. Mau dengan Neji atau siapapun, itu bukan lagi urusannya. Lagi pula dia akan segera angkat kaki dari apartemen ini.

"Fuck." Naruto meninju kaca hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Menghiraukan tangan itu yang mulai meneteskan darah segar atau serpihan kaca yang masuk kedalam kulit. Rasa nyeri ini tidak lah sama dengan sakit di hatinya. Ia tertunduk lemas di lantai bawah lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di tekukan kaki.

"Sialan. Sasuke sialan." Gumamnya pelan penuh emosi

**.**

**.**

Pria berwajah tampan ini masih terdiam kaku di atas ranjang. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Kenyataan macam apa ini. Jadi berita itu benar. Naruto dan Gaara sial itu akan bertunangan. Dia sentuh jantungnya yang berdetak.

"Sakit. Kenapa sesakit ini." Ia bergumam lirih lalu setetes liquid menetes kembali.

Dengan segera ia mengusap air mata yang menggenang itu. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Sudah cukup Naruto menyakiti hatinya. Dia tidak akan menangisi pria bodoh itu.

Langkahnya tersaruk mengambil handpone yang ada di atas buffet. Dengan tergesa ia memencet nomor yang sudah ia hafal mati diluar kepala. Bunyi 'tuut' berulang kali membuat nya gelisah.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat. Bodoh." Gumamnya lalu memencet tombol hijau kembali saat suara operator wanita terdengar.

_"__Halo."_ Sasuke berjengit kecil saat ia mendapat jawaban dari seberang.

.

"Itachi. Aku akan menerima tawaran mu. Kapan kita berangkat?"

.

_"__Kau serius. Bukan kah kau menolak nya."_

_._

Sasuke memutar matanya malas. Enggan berdebat dengan seseorang itu. "Aku menerima sekarang. Jadi kapan kita berangkat bodoh." Desak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

.

_"…"_

_._

"Itachi, kau disana?" Panggil pria tampan ini di rasa tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang.

.

_"__Baiklah. Satu minggu lagi. Aku akan mengabari mu lagi nanti."_

_._

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu mematikan begitu saja sambungan telepon.

Pria kulit pucat ini meremas handphone tidak bersalah itu dengan erat. Hatinya bergemuruh kencang tanpa sebab. Apakah benar keputusannya kali ini. Menghubungi Itachi untuk menerima tawarannya pergi bersama ke luar Negeri. Perjalanan bisnis yang membosan kan. Terserah saja. Tidak peduli disana dirinya akan betah atau tidak. Lebih baik begini. Dari pada Sasuke berada di sini terus menerus, melihat kemesraan Gaara akan membuat nya kesal. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan bila kedua pria menyebalkan itu bertunangan, melihat, memberi semangat, atau bunuh diri. Oh tidak memangnya dia ini pria yang tidak memiliki harga diri.

Sasuke duduk kembali di atas ranjang. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengelus perutnya di balik kain piyama. "Maafkan aku sayang. Kau harus pergi jauh dari ayah mu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Woaa…Aku udah update chap 5 dengan cepat readers.**

**Lagi-lagi saya edit, merasa ada ajah yang kurang. Jadinya ini.**

**Semoga ajah banyak yang suka.**

**Ceritanya semakin complicated ya. **

**Oke, ada yang tanya fic ini sampai chap berapa, mungkin sampai chap 8. Entahlah saya suka sekali dengan angka 8. Dan saya selalu membaca fic author lain yang memiliki cerita sampai 8 chap. (hahaha...saya gila ya)**

**Oh ya ada yang tanya lagi, apakah usia 4 bulan bayi bisa bergerak, kurasa sih tidak bisa ya. Hahaha…seharusnya saya tahu itu, tapi saya malah membuat bayi kecil itu bisa bergerak bahkan menendang di sini. Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan ini. **

**Maaf kalau masih ada typos atau kata-kata hilang tanpa sebab.**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih ya readers sudah menyemangati saya sampai bisa menyelesaikan 5 chapter. Terima kasih banyak…**

**Akhir kata review ne ….**


	6. Chapter 6

**NaruXSasu—(NaruXGaara)**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**HAMIL, EH?**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Konoha's Jewelry Store Pukul 5 Sore_**

Dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Tulisan promo berukuran besar serta berbagai gambar cincin beraneka ragam menarik perhatian dua pemuda ini. Desain toko itu elegan dengan dominasi warna abu-abu dan kuning krem terkesan mahal untuk di kunjungi kaum berada. _Windows display_ yang terpajang disana menambah kesan 'wah' bagi peminat logam mulia tersebut.

"Kau yakin akan masuk ke toko ini?" tanya pemuda ber-kacamata hitam pada orang di sebelahnya.

Pria yang di ajak bicara mengangguk kecil. Seakan menjawab bila yang di katakan orang tersebut benar.

Menghembuskan nafas lega orang berkacamata itu melangkah masuk. Akhirnya, penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Sejak dua jam yang lalu berputar di 10 toko dan hanya di lihat dari luar, baru kali ini mereka masuk kedalam. Syukur-syukur kalau sekalian membeli barang yang di masudkan.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu tuan." Sapa pelayan di depan dengan senyum ramah. Walaupun penampilan pengunjungnya ini sedikit aneh. Namun senyum tidak boleh di lewatkan. Hiraukan penampilan, semua yang datang ke toko ini adalah orang kaya.

"Uhmm—aku mau cincin." Jawab pria berkacamata itu malas. Malas karena di pandang sebagai orang yang aneh dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Seandainya saja semua orang ini tahu siapa dia. Pasti banyak yang meminta foto. Tapi begini lebih baik, ketimbang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tentu saja mari ikuti saya." Sahut pelayan perempuan itu kemudian melenggang pergi.

Hemparan perhiasan berbentuk bulat itu berkilau di balik kotak kaca. Ada yang berwarna putih, kuning, hitam hingga beragam. Sekali lihat saja mungkin orang akan memilih membeli semuanya. Berkilau mempesona setiap mata yang melihat. Neon putih menyorot membuat yang ada di dalam nya semakin bernilai mahal.

"Silah kan memilih tuan. Deretan sebelah sini adalah model terbaru." Tawar wanita penjaga toko itu masih dengan senyum ramah sembari menunjuk sekotak penuh perhiasan yang katanya keluaran baru.

Manik hijau indah tersebut mengerling. Memindahi setiap benda berkilau yang ada di depannya. Mengamati satu persatu hingga ada yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Adakah model lain selain ini?" Suara baritone berat mengalun dari bibir pemuda berambut merah.

"Maksud anda?' ulang penjaga itu kurang paham.

"Apa maksud mu. Jangan bilang kalau belum ada yang sesuai dengan keinginan mu." Ucap pemuda berkaca mata sedikit memekik. Oh ayolah—ini sudah toko ke sebelas. Dari ribuan yang ada di sini tidak adakah yang bagus?

"Aku ingin model dan warna yang lain. Hitam atau biru?" tanya pria berambut merah itu mantap. Semuanya memang bagus tapi dia tidak ingin memakai cincin dengan desain seperti wanita seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau dia di katai banci atau pria metro seksual?

"Bila anda ingin yang seperti itu, harus memesan terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah. Aku memesan dua cincin dengan nama Naruto dan Gaara."

Mata si penjaga toko membola. Dia tahu kedua nama itu. Jadi dua orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah artis. Ingin rasanya berteriak, meminta foto serta tanda tangan tapi tidak, itu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Apakah anda Naruto?" tunjuk gadis itu pada pria berambut pirang.

"Bisa kah kau tulis pesanan kekasih ku." Jawab pria yang di tanyai sedikit kesal.

Penjaga toko tersebut gelagapan apalagi mendengar nada ketus keluar dari pria yang ia tanyai. Tidak di ragukan lagi ini adalah artis favoritnya. Jadi kabar yang ada di infotaiment itu benar.

"Maaf—saya benar-benar fans anda Naruto-San. Senang bisa bertemu anda secara langsung." Gadis itu menunduk kecil merasa bersalah karena membuat artis favoritnya marah.

"Hn."

Manik hijau itu melirik kekasihnya yang dari balik kacamata hitam. Terkejut karena tidak pernah Naruto bersikap menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Dia selalu tersenyum bahkan tidak jarang mengajak fans nya berfoto bersama. Apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Naruto bisa berubah seperti ini.

Gestur tubuh serta wajah, terlihat bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Sejak tadi hanya helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar. Apakah Naruto tidak merasa senang keluar bersama dirinya. Bukan kah sebentar lagi acara pertunangan akan segera di laksanakan. Cincin saja belum terbeli kenapa pria ini seakan tidak peduli.

Apakah Naruto lelah setelah berkeliling?

"Bisakah aku minta kertas untuk menggambar desain nya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu kalem.

"Oh tentu saja." Wanita berseragam itu mengambil kertas di box bawah lalu menyerahkan pada pelanggannya. "Silahkan anda gambar disini desain nya. Untuk warna anda bisa tulis di sebelah sini."

"Baiklah." Ucap Gaara lalu mulai menggambar, Begini-begini dia pernah belajar sedikit tentang menggambar walaupun tidak begitu bagus namun masih bisa di lihat dengan baik.

Jemari lentik berwarna putih itu bergerak pelan dengan pensil di genggamannya. Menggambar pola berbentuk bulat yang sudah terpikir olehnya sejak kemarin. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia nantikan sejak lama. Maka harus ia gambar benar detail serta warna yang sesuai.

Manik biru yang masih lengkap terlindung oleh kacamata hitam tersebut terpejam erat. Saat ini dia berada dalam mood yang buruk. Bukan karena lelah atau tidak senang berjalan-jalan, namun ada hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi. Entahlah dia merasa sangat kacau dan tidak fokus. Pengerjaan lagu, syuting iklan atau rapat dengan manajer tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam otak nya.

Mengambil handphone dalam saku ia mencoba bermain game sebentar, mungkin itu bisa sedikit memperbaiki suasana hati nya. Belum juga membuka folder permainan, dia di kejutkan oleh Gaara yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto."

Wajah tampan itu menoleh dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Hn."

"Semua sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi."

"Hn." Sahut pria berkacamata lalu memasukkan kembali posel canggih itu ke dalam saku. Mengusap rambutnya sebentar lalu memakai topi untuk melengkapi penyamarannya.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi pintu tertutup kencang membuat Gaara, pemuda manis berambut merah berjengit kecil. Lewat ujung matanya, ia mengamati pria lain yang kini terlihat memasang sabuk pengaman. Pria itu membuang kacamata yang ia kenakan ke bangku belakang lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil. Kendaraan ber-roda 4 itu bergerak menjauhi area parkir lalu melaju ke jalanan.

Suasana dalam mobil terbilang sunyi. Tidak ada candaan, obrolan hangat atau bunyi radio. Sedikit bosan, Gaara membaca majalah yang sudah ia bawa dari awal. Hanya berita gossip yang mendominasi majalah. Biarlah, ketimbang ketiduran di mobil.

"Gaara." Panggil _blondie_ yang menyetir dengan suara serak.

"Hn. Ada apa Naruto?" tanya pemuda yang membaca majalah tanpa menoleh. Dari suaranya sudah tahu kalau pria itu sedang malas, makanya ia memilih tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu tentang Sasuke?"

Seketika Gaara menolehkan kepalanya. Menutup majalah untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya kembali pria berambut merah itu dengan kernyitan alis. Sedikit tidak suka dengan pertanyaan ini.

Senyum samar terpeta jelas di bibir merah Naruto. "Dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan kan. Dingin, angkuh tidak bersahabat dan selalu membuat orang kesal."

Suasana dalam mobil yang semula tenang, berubah aneh. Dan itulah yang di rasakan oleh Gaara.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan dia saat bersama ku?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari pria berambut kuning.

"Kau benar, kenapa aku bercerita tentang Sasuke. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

Bola mata _green jade _itu berputar kesal.

"Hanya 2 hari. Kau baru keluar dari apartemen Sasuke 2 hari, Naruto." Sahut Gaara tidak enak.

Yeahh—membicarakan orang lain di tengah kencan cukup membuat marah. Apalagi orang itu adalah pria lain yang di kabarkan dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Benar juga. Baru 2 hari tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali." Gumam pria iris biru tersebut menerawang.

"Bisa hentikan obrolan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita membahas masalah pertunangan kita?"

Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Gaara dengan lembut. Ia tahu kekasihnya ini sangat tidak suka bila Sasuke masuk kedalam pembicaraan di tengah kencan. Kenapa juga mulut ini tanpa sadar bercerita tentang pria kulit pucat.

"Baiklah. Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau membuat ku ingin memakan mu kau tahu." Godanya dengan senyum samar.

Pipi putih itu berubah merah. Selalu saja pacarnya ini dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi ya sudah lah, lebih baik begini ketimbang membahas masalah pria Uchiha itu yang tidak jelas kabar nya.

* * *

**_Naruto's Apartemen pukul 7 malam_**

Naruto, pria tampan berkulit karamel terlihat bergelung di atas ranjang. Di tangan pria ini terdapat handphone yang menyala serta bunyi game terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Yeah—aku pasti bisa naik level lagi." Serunya dengan tangan mengepal ke udara.

Tak berapa lama ponsel ber inchi lebar itu tergeletak di atas meja. Sedangkan sang pemilik tampak duduk di sofa tidak bersemangat.

Kaos lusuh berwarna biru serta boxer hitam setia melekat pada tubuhnya. Manik biru sejernih lautan itu menerawang jauh dengan tidak fokus. Ingatan tentang kejadian 2 hari yang lalu kembali melintas di pikirannya. Dimana saat dia dengan mantap meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke. Ini bukan lah keinginannya namun hanya itu yang sanggup Naruto lakukan.

Kejujuran yang sulit terucap, membuat ia lelah dengan sikap Sasuke yang plin-plan. Apa susah nya mengatakan kalau anak yang tengah di kandung adalah hasil perbuatan bejatnya, Toh, dengan senang hati dia akan menikahi Sasuke atau menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya kelak.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?

Tangan kecoklatan itu mengepal erat. Saat ini merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat sedunia.

Membuat Sasuke hamil tanpa ada ikatan lalu berhubungan dengan Gaara tanpa merasa bersalah.

Pantas saja Sasuke mendiamkan nya cukup lama, memang dia pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Tidak pernah menanyakan kabar, mengelus perut atau sekedar menemaninya ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan malah asyik berkencan dengan orang lain.

"Bodoh. Aku bodoh." Gumamnya kesal pada diri sendiri.

Ia ambil rokok lalu menyalakan nya. Asap mengepul ke udara, namun itu tidak membuatnya merasa tenang apalagi senang. Kemana perginya diri ini yang dulu sangat mencandu batang kecil ini. Menghirup aroma tembakau akan membuat perasaan tenang. Kini semua malah terasa sangat hambar. Mau rokok atau minuman tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya berhenti kepikiran.

"Kenapa rasanya tidak enak." Naruto membuang begitu saja rokok yang masih menyala itu ke asbak kecil di atas meja. Ternyata merokok tidaklah senikmat dulu.

Manik biru itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak coklat. Bayangan akan dirinya yang mengecup pipi Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya kembali terlintas. Memang sebelum pergi dari apartemen itu dia berjanji tidak akan menganggu atau mencari Sasuke kemana pun.

Namun baru dapat 2 hari kenapa dia kembali teringat oleh sosok itu.

"Sasuke." panggil nya lirih.

Ia menidurkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa. Ini baru pukul 7, namun matanya sudah merasa berat. Apalagi teringat masalah yang satu ini membuatnya semakin penat. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan. Membiarkan semua ini selesai oleh waktu atau mencoba berbaikan dan memulai dari awal. Namun bagaimana caranya, mendatangi Sasuke lalu mengajaknya menikah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?

"Arrggh!" raungan keras Naruto terdengar memilukan di sudut apartemen.

Ia bangkit dari posisi nya lalu terduduk kembali. Rasa kantuk yang menyergap seketika lenyap dan terganti oleh bingung yang besar.

Sasuke dan Gaara. Adalah kedua pria yang andil besar dalam hidupnya. Sasuke yang hamil anaknya serta Gaara adalah kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan. Kalau boleh jujur Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke, hidup bersama selama 7 bulan terakhir ini mampu membuat nama pria kulit pucat itu menduduki peringkat utama dalam hatinya. Sedangkan dengan Gaara, walaupun awal hubungan ini bisa di katakan tidak sengaja, namun melihat kesungguhan Gaara yang mencintainya, dia jadi merasa tidak tega. Memilih menjadi pacar untuk menjauhkan gosip kedekatan nya dengan Sasuke. Karena ketika itu Naruto merasa sangat aneh saat mendengar pemberitaan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke.

Tapi lama kelamaan hubungannya dengan Gaara menjadi serius dan tidak mungkin untuk putus. Apalagi melihat begitu antusias nya keluarga Gaara mengenai hubungan ini, membuat Naruto menyetujui saja acara pertunangan itu.

Apakah ini setengah hati atau memang dia tidak peduli?

Mau menikah atau tidak toh, yang terpenting Gaara ada di sisinya.

Entahlah, bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai pria dari Sunagakure tersebut namun, saat ini Sasuke adalah prioritas utama. Bagaimanapun pemuda kulit pucat itu sudah ia hamili, walupun dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa Sasuke dapat hamil tapi dia tidaklah peduli. Naruto sangat senang impiannya yang sudah ia kubur setelah memilih pasrah pada keanehannya menyukai pria, dapat terwujud. Dia tidak keberataan bila akhirnya akan menikah dan hidup bersama Sasuke.

Dan menjadi pokok masalah adalah mau di bawa kemana hubungannya dengan Gaara. Memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja lalu memilih Sasuke atau tetap pada rencana awal yaitu bertunangan.

_Kemudian Sasuke…?_

"Fuck! Kenapa bisa serumit ini." Umpatnya kesal lalu menendang tempat sampah hingga isinya berhamburan. Satu pekerjaan tercipta akibat perbuatan buruknya. Mungkin dia akan membiarkan sampah itu hingga besok pagi.

Kaki jenjang berbalut boxer tersebut melangkah menatap hemparan pemandangan kota yang berkelip di balik dindin kaca. Wow—Konoha begitu menakjubkan bila di lihat pada malam hari. Lampu yang berwarna-warni seperti hiasan pada pohon natal membuat nya terbius, sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Sungguh aku tidak bisa berpikir." Gumam Naruto dengan mata awas memandang hemparan warna di sana.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat rambut spike blondie-nya bergerak naik turun dengan bebas. Mata biru itu masih setia dengan tatapan semula. Enggan berpindah tempat walaupun udara mulai dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun, dia kembali mendudukan diri sofa. Merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku dan butuh istirahat. Pikiran pria tampan dengan kulit caramel itu kembali menggelinding dengan permasalahan yang sama. Memilih satu diantara dua pria yang selama ini ada dalam hatinya. Bila Naruto memilih Sasuke, pasti dia akan mendatangi apartemen pria pucat itu lalu menyeretnya ke gereja untuk melakukan pernikahan. Yah, kalau Sasuke mau menerima kedatangannya. Jangan-jangan seperti yang sudah-sudah, mengacuhkannya lalu tidak dianggap ada walupun sudah berseliweran layaknya hantu gentayangan. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana watak pria pucat itu, sampai dunia berakhir pun dia akan tetap pada pendirian awal.

"Kurasa kalau aku kembali ke apartemen Sasuke, dia pasti akan membunuh ku." Gumam pria ini dengan tegukan ludah berat. Sedikit merinding membayangkan tubuhnya berdarah dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Gaara sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke. Pria berambut merah itu lebih kalem dan tenang. Bersikap manis yang membuat Naruto merasa bahwa Gaara adalah perempuan. Jarang berbicara namun terkesan seksi serta anggun. Yang pasti bila Naruto memilih pria dari Suna tersebut, dia akan membuang jauh-jauh Sasuke dari hidupnya. Hitung-hitung langkah awal Naruto untuk menjadi pria sejati yang setia pada pasangan.

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan bila bersama dengan Gaara, lagi pula dia manis." Naruto bergumam lagi dengan mata terpejam erat.

Mungkin malam yang indah ini akan terasa sangat panjang bagi Naruto. Bingung dengan hatinya yang belum pasti pada siapa akan berlabuh. Dia tidak akan seperti ini bila tidak di buru waktu. Yeah, kalian pasti tahu, acara pertunangan akan di selenggaran akhir minggu. Tidak sampai seminggu bila terhitung mulai hari ini. Naruto berharap hanya ada satu cincin yang ada di jari manis nya. Sehingga ini bukan lah pilihan yang bisa di pikir dengan santai layaknya obrolan santai sembari bergosip ria.

"Ku mohon Tuhan bantu aku." Doanya kecil sembari mengatupkan tangan.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 10 malam_**

Langkah kaki pria berkulit pucat itu terhenti saat melihat seorang pria lain yang tengah berdiri di pintu apartemennya. Alisnya berpaut saat ia tatap wajah pria yang berdiri disana. Rambut hitam panjang yang diikat serta jas melekat di tubuhnya. Oke, sedikit mencurigakan, lebih baik segera di hampiri saja. Siapa tahu itu tamu penting.

"Sasuke." Panggil orang dengan rambut hitam itu sedikit senang. Akh, akhirnya setelah berdiri kurang lebih 1 jam, orang yang di tunggu datang juga.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen ku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir pria berambut panjang. "Sebelum kau tanya itu bagaimana kalau kau menyuruh ku masuk."

Mata hitam itu berputar malas, tetap saja pria ini menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. "Hn."

Bunyi tombol terdengar saat jemari lentik Sasuke memencetnya dengan cepat. Memasuk kan password pengaman agar pintu dapat terbuka.

"Wah—apartemen mu besar juga." Puji Itachi-pria berambut panjang hitam- setelah masuk begitu saja ke dalam. Menghiraukan Sasuke yang memandangnya kesal. Kenapa orang ini tidak berubah. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya, tidak bertemu namun tetap saja membuat kesal.

"Tidak sebesar apartemen mu." Gumam Sasuke agak keras. Sedikit merasa bodoh kenapa bisa dia bersikap seperti bocah. Biarlah. Toh, ini adalah kakak kandungnya.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Dia sudah menganggap apartemen ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Meskipun hari ini adalah kunjungan pertama. Namun kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hn. Bisa di lihat sendiri kan." Sasuke mengambil bir kaleng dari lemari es lalu meletakkan nya di atas meja.

"Bukan kah kau di kabarkan tinggal bersama dengan orang lain?"

Diam sejenak. Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab. Kenapa kakaknya ini begitu ingin tahu.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau kemari?" ulang pria berambut model khas ini dengan nada kesal. Dia lelah selepas syuting malah di interogasi layaknya pencuri.

Itachi meletakan kaleng bir yang isinya tinggal setengah. Sedikit membasahi tenggorokan dengan minuman dingin agar tidak bersuara serak.

"Kenapa dia sampai pergi meninggalkan mu. Apakah pria itu adalah kekasihmu. Ku dengar kau sudah lama tinggal bersama dengannya." Cerocos Itachi layaknya perempuan. Dia memang sudah lama menetap di Amerika jadi dia kurang begitu tahu berita yang beredar di kalangan media.

Itachi adalah pembisnis muda yang terkenal setelah menggantikan ayahnya dalam bisnis keluarga. Namun karena kini sedang berlibur, dia memilih pulang kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui adik kecilnya yang menjadi artis terkenal. Di Konoha tidak ada tempat lain yang ia datangi selain apartemen ini. Beruntung koneksi nya yang luas sehingga dapat mengetahui dimana Sasuke tinggal.

Sasuke bersedekap di dada dengan angkuh serta congkak. Dia tidak menyangka kenapa kakaknya kini cerewet sekali. Apalagi sejak kapan Itachi mengurusi urusan nya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku Sasuke?" panggil Itachi setelah di diamkan Sasuke cukup lama. Ia ambil kaleng bir lalu meneguk kembali isinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau kemari?" tanya pria berkulit pucat ini dengan nada kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mu. Bukan kah kau bilang ingin ikut aku ke Amerika."

Biji hitam itu hanya melirik sinis. Lalu membuang muka dengan cepat. Tentu saja benar dugaan Itachi, tapi tidak malam-malam seperti ini. Apa dia tidak lihat Sasuke sedang lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian. Berakting hingga 5 adegan, syuting iklan serta pemotretan untuk majalah remaja. Sasuke harus berkerja ekstra keras karena dia ingin menyelesaikan semua kontrak sebelum keberangkatannya ke luar Negeri.

"Hn. Bukan kah kau bisa datang besok pagi. Kau sudah menganggu waktu istirahat orang lain." Kesal Sasuke agak keras.

Itachi mengangguk paham, namun tetap saja bukan kakak namanya kalau tidak membuat kesal adiknya. Apalagi sudah lama mereka tidak saling jumpa. Jarak yang jauh serta permasalahan keluarga yang rumit membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

"Aku sekalian ingin menginap di sini selama beberapa hari. Bolehkah?"

Mata hitam itu berputar malas. Oh Man, seseorang sudah pergi dari apartemennya kini malah kedatangan orang baru. Kenapa hanya 2 hari Sasuke merasa tenang tidak di ganggu oleh siapa pun.

"Kau bisa menginap di hotel kan. Apakah kau akan lama berada di Konoha?" Tanya pria bermata hitam tersebut seakan mengusir.

"Yeah—sampai hari keberangkatan mu aku akan di sini. Apakah kau keberatan aku menginap di apartemen mu?"

Memilih pasrah, Sasuke menggeleng. Terserah saja mau menginap di sini atau tidak. Setidaknya kakak kandungnya ini lebih tenang ketimbang Naruto.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar tamu yang ada di atas. Bila sudah paham. Aku akan istirahat di kamar ku." Ucap Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Bermaksud naik ke kamarnya lalu mandi dan beristirahat. Besak pagi-pagi sekali dia harus sudah berada di lokasi syuting yang jauh dari sini. Scene yang cukup penting dalam drama dan dia harus beristirahat total malam ini.

"Kita tidak satu kamar seperti dulu. Tidur saling memeluk dan berbagi selimut."

Sasuke seketika menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya memerah entah karena sebab apa.

"Aku sudah dewasa baka."

Itachi terkekeh keras. Rasa rindu pada adik kecil manis nya sedikit terobati. Mau Sasuke dalam tubuh mini dan dewasa tidak lah berubah banyak. Sikap yang menggemaskan serta wajah yang gampang memerah adalah ciri khas adik tersayang nya.

"Kau masih tetap seperti dulu. Ayo kita tidur bersama adik ku." Ajak Itachi dengan nada riang.

"Hentikan itu!" hardik Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Menghiraukan Itachi yang terkekeh keras.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi detik jam terdengar memecahkan kesunyian di kala malam. Uchiha Sasuke –pemuda berkulit putih pucat- masih membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Tubuh ini sudah lelah namun tidak juga jatuh tertidur. Jam menunjukan angka 1 dini hari dan seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke sudah tertidur dalam kantuknya.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi seperti ini." Gumam pemuda ini dengan mata berkedip memandang atap kamarnya.

Sejak kepergian pemuda berambut pirang dari apartemennya, Sasuke sedikit kesulitan dalam memejamkan mata di kala malam. Apakah ini insomnia, dia yakin tidak pernah seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke berguling kekanan kekiri untuk menyamankan posisi. Mencari bantal yang pas untuk meletakkan kepalanya. Hembusan nafas cepat terdengar lalu tak berapa lama kesunyian menyergap. Mata hitam yang memecing tajam tersembunyi di balik kelopak dengan warna putih pucat. Mencoba menyelami mimpi yang biasa ia jumpai di saat tidur.

Tak sampai 15 menit, manik sehitam kopi itu menunjukan pesonanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Payah." Kesalnya lalu menarik selimut dari atas dada. Dia menyandarkan punggung lelah nya di sandaran ranjang lalu mengelus perut yang tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Sasuke lembut dengan mata sayu. Ia usap abdomen agak buncit dengan pelan. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayi mungilnya yang mungkin belum bisa mendengar.

Tendangan keras terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Namun hanya senyum yang bisa Sasuke tampilkan. Apa salahnya anak ini bisa menedang. Siapa tahu nanti saat besar dia bisa menjadi atlit sepak bola.

"Hihihi." Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Kenapa dia bisa berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Jangan kan sudah dewasa mau jadi apa, dia masih bingung mau menjelaskan siapa ayah dari bayinya. Mudah saja dia tinggal menjawab 'Naruto' tapi yang jadi masalah apakah si bodoh itu akan paham.

Sebelum kepergian Naruto dari apartemen nya, mereka memang sempat bertengkar hebat. Sasuke yang masih kekeuh tidak mau jujur tentang kehamilannya dan Naruto yang tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto memilih pergi dari sana. Ketimbang melihat sikap pria kulit pucat semakin menjadi setiap harinya.

**.**

**_Flash back Story_**

_"__Baiklah kalau kau tetap tidak mau mengaku hingga detik ini Sasuke. Aku akan pergi dari sini agar kau bisa bebas sesuka hati mu." Ucap Naruto dengan koper beroda saat di luar kamar._

_Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tidak melihat atau pun mendengarkan namun suara Naruto yang begitu dekat membuatnya mendengar entah mau atau tidak._

_"__Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahan ku selama ini. Aku benar-benar menyayangi mu." Pria kulit pucat itu berjengit saat dekapan hangat terasa di tubuhnya. Aroma citrus segar menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penghindunya membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kehangatan ini sebentar lagi akan berakhir._

_"__Aku akan pergi dari hidup mu untuk selama nya. Untuk anak ini—" Naruto meraba perut yang agak membuncit itu perlahan. Benar dugaan nya, bayi manisnya tumbuh di tubuh pria ini._

_"__Naruto."_

_"__Sampai kapan pun aku menganggap bahwa ini adalah anak ku. Meskipun kau membohongi ku, dia tetap anak ku." Kecupan hangat berlabuh pasrah di pipi Sasuke yang bersuhu panas._

_"__Terima kasih banyak Sasuke kau sudah memwujudkan impian ku." Ucap Naruto lalu benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh di lantai bawah setelah bunyi pintu tertutup. _

_"__Bodoh. Dasar bodoh." Tanpa di sadari setetes liquid berlinang di pipi mulusnya. Dan itu adalah kali terakhir ia melihat sosok pria berkulit cokelat._

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku mengingat itu lagi." Kesal Sasuke lalu sedikit meninju bantal dengan keras. Dia tidak menyesal sudah mengusir halus Naruto dari apartemen nya. Kalau bisa sekalian saja pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Walaupun awalnya sangat sulit, dia yakin ini semua akan berakhir. Toh, sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan Konoha setelah semua kontrak kerjanya sudah beres. Mungkin dia akan melahirkan disana. Lalu bagaimana kalau semua keluarganya tahu tentang keanehan nya ini. Akan kah dia dibuang dari Uchiha. Itu bukan lah masalah dia bisa membentuk keluarga kecil lagi dengan anak nya. Dia akan mencari nama yang keren untuk marga nya kelak.

"Nah, ini sudah terlalu malam. Kita harus tidur sayang." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu menyelimutkan kembali selimut yang tadi sempat terlempar di sisi nya.

"Oyasumi Naruto kecil." Pria pucat itu menyempatkan diri mengusap abdomen yang sedikit membuncit itu dengan telapak tangannya. Memberi ucapan selamat malam yang setiap hari ia lakukan pada pria berkulit cokelat sebelum menutup mata.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 8 pagi_**

Mata hitam itu membuka lebar saat ia rasa, kantuknya sudah hilang dengan sempurna. Kaki panjang berbalut piyama putih itu melangkah turun dari atas ranjang. Ia mengusap kelopak mata yang masih terasa sangat berat. Langkahnya tersaruk mencari letak kamar mandi.

"Dimana kamar mandi nya?" gumamnya dengan suara serak. Ini masihlah asing di mata hitamnya.

Itachi mengerling kecil saat ia tahu sebuah pintu lain berada di ujung kamar. Ia melangkah kan kaki kearah sana. Membasuh muka serta bergosok gigi adalah hal utama yang akan ia lakukan.

Bunyi guyuran shower memecahkan kesunyian yang melingkupinya. Ia usap tetes air dari wajah rupawannya. Kini keadaannya sedikit segar walaupun hanya langkah kecil yang ia perbuat.

Itachi –kakak kandung Sasuke- membuka tirai jendela yang masih setia tertutup dengan rapat. Hari sudah beranjak siang namun kantuk setia lekat di mata hitamnya. Perbedaan waktu antara Konoha dan Amerika membuatnya sulit untuk beristirahat. Itachi benar-benar jatuh tertidur saat hari beranjak pukul 3 pagi. Itulah yang menyebabkan dia bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Biarlah kan ia kini masih dalam masa berliburnya. Selama seminggu ini dia bebas berbuat semaunya. Tidak ada lembar kontrak kerja, grafis penjualan atau rapat dengan para pemegang saham. Nikmati waktu berlibur dengan semangat adalah motonya sekarang. Atau dia bisa kembali menjalin hubungan dengan adik satu-satu nya itu lebih intens lagi.

Itachi berpisah dengan Sasuke saat kedua orang tua mereka berpisah akibat perselingkuhan yang di lakukan ibu nya. Itachi tidak menyangka, orang yang begitu lembut dan pengertian macam Mikoto bisa sampai menyeleweng dengan pria lain. Namun ya sudah lah saat itu dia masih remaja dan dia tidak lah paham arti hubungan sesungguhnya. Sasuke di bawa pergi oleh ibu nya entah kemana sedangkan dia ikut ayahnya ke Amerika. Besar serta tinggal di Negeri orang membuat Itachi buta akan budaya sendiri. Namun beruntung karena setiap hari ada pelajaran bahasa jepang yang di ajari oleh guru privat di rumah. Setidaknya dia harus bisa bahasa kampung halaman, benar kan.

Itachi sedikit terkejut saat ia mengetahui Mikoto telah hidup serta menikah lagi dengan pria lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, adiknya yang saat itu di bawa oleh sang ibu. Hilang dari pemberitaan yang beredar di kalangan keluarga Uchiha, Itachi mencari sendiri adik manis nya yang ia sayangi. Setelah mencari kurang lebih 3 tahun, dia mengetahui bahwa saat itu Sasuke tinggal di Konoha. Pencarian semakin mudah karena adiknya tersebut menjadi artis terkenal. Pemberitaan serta gosip yang tidak-tidak, mudah di dapat bila melihat berita dengan saluran Konoha.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi agak lantang di anak tangga. Sedikit bergidik ngeri mengingat betapa luas apartemen ini untuk di tinggali sendiri. Kemana pergi nya Sasuke. Sejak tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"Kau ada di mana adik kecil ku." Panggil kakak tampan itu sekali lagi. Rambut kusut dengan piyama yang masih melindung, dia berjalan menyusuri apartemen itu.

Setelah berputar layaknya orang idiot, Itachi mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan. Dia menarik satu kesimpulan bahwa adik nya telah pergi sejak pagi buta. Mungkin syuting atau ada urusan lain. Namun setidaknya berikan kakak nya ini makan. Di atas meja tidak ada satu masakan yang tampak. Perut ini keroncongan dan ingin di isi oleh sesuatu agar berhenti mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidak ada apapun. Apakah benar Sasuke itu seorang artis." Itachi clingak-clinguk di depan lemari es untuk mencari bahan makanan. Dia bisa sedikit memasak untuk sarapan. Roti panggang atau omelet hangat cukup mengenyangkan perutnya. Namun dia merasa kesal karena hanya ada tomat serta jeruk saja yang memenuhi lemari es tersebut. Sasuke si maniak tomat. Kenapa Itachi melupakan fakta yang satu itu. Tapi kenapa ada jeruk? Apa adiknya itu suka jeruk?

Enggan berspekulasi lebih lanjut Itachi melangkah pergi menjauhi konter dapur. Tubuhnya sedikit melemas apalagi melihat begitu banyak sayuran berwarna merah ada dalam lemari makanan.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan sarapan di restoran saja." Sesalnya lalu kembali mengambil jaket di kamar atas.

Sebuah jaket tipis dengan warna hitam dengan corak awan hitam melekat sempurna di tubuh idealnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari sarapan di luar. Dia memang buta arah tapi apa guna nya teknologi GPS dalam ponsel cangih nya. Tidak akan tersesat mudah saja.

Dia mengayunkan kunci mobil dengan riang, akhirnya dia bisa berjalan-jalan di negeri orang. Mungkin dia akan mencari sedikit oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman nya yang ada di Amerika. Atau mencari wanita untuk bersenang-senang dalam waktu singkat. 2 atau 3 jam sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi pria seutuhnya. Wanita Jepang cukup cantik, dia akan mencoba sedikit.

"Hahahaha. Kenapa aku berfikiran mesum." Gumam Itachi sedikit aneh.

Bunyi denting pintu terdengar, membuat Itachi berjengit dari kegiatan nya memakai sepatu. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini.

"Apakah itu Sasuke?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

Bunyi bel itu terdengar lagi. Yeah—tamu yang sangat tidak sabaran. Apa orang Jepang semuanya tidak tahu tata karma.

"Sebentar!" Teriak Itachi lalu melangkah mendekat.

Itachi membuka pintu itu setelah ia pencet kode pengaman. Beruntung dia memaksa Sasuke memberitahu kemarin. Kalau tidak, dia bisa bosan terkurung di dalam seperti orang gila.

Rambut berwarna kuning adalah hal pertama yang mampir di mata Itachi. Sedikit tidak asing karena ia sudah sering berjumpa dengan orang yang berambut pirang di luar negeri.

"Sasuke." Ia merasa aneh karena dengan tiba-tiba tamu itu memeluk nya erat.

"Who is you?" tanya Itachi menggeliat aneh. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tiba ia di peluk begitu saja. Apakah orang Jepang akan melakukan ini bila bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Aku merindukan mu Sasuke." Ucap tamu dengan rambut pirang itu sekali lagi.

"Im not Sasuke. You can stop it." Greget Itachi kesal. Dia mendorong begitu saja tamu tersebut.

Manik biru milik sang tamu memandang intens tubuh tinggi yang ada di depannya. Wajah putih tampan, rambut panjang dengan warna hitam serta tubuh jangkung yang melebihi tingginya. Apakah Sasuke bisa berubah se-dratis ini dalam waktu 3 hari.

"Kau Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut kuning itu dengan wajah bodoh.

"Bukan. Aku Itachi."

Naruto meneguk ludah paksa. Dia memeluk orang lain karena mengira itu adalah Sasuke. Lalu, kenapa pria ini tinggal di apartemen Sasuke.

"Kemana Sasuke?"

Itachi membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit menjadi berantakan.

"Kau siapa. Kenapa kau mencari Sasuke?" tanya kembali Itachi dengan nada angkuh. Uchiha harus bersikap seperti itu pada orang asing. Didikan ayahnya yang harus di patuhi.

"Tinggal jawab saja. Kemana Sasuke pergi." Hardik Naruto –pria berambut pirang- kesal

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia meninggal kan ku sendirian di apartemen saat aku masih tidur."

Naruto menggeram. Siapa orang yang ada di depan nya ini. Seenaknya tinggal di apartemen ini lalu mengatakan kalau semalam telah tidur didalam. Apakah ini kekasih baru Sasuke.

"Hebat sekali keparat itu. Sudah mencari pria lain untuk tinggal bersama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah. Berharap orang berambut hitam ini mendengar sindirannya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Naruto membuang ludah di lantai bawah lalu mendekat pada Itachi.

"Apa yang sudah di lakukan keparat itu padamu. Memberikan tubuhnya atau kau sudah memperkosanya, heh?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu tamparan keras berlabuh di pipi kecokelatan dengan tanda lahir itu.

"Hentikan semua omongan mu brengsek!" Pekik Itachi marah.

Hatinya seketika hancur ketika mendengar orang lain merendahkan adik nya tersayang. Rambut pirang dan kulit cokelat, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Naruto. Orang yang di kabarkan dekat serta tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke dalam satu apartemen. Kenapa mulut pemuda ini begitu berbisa.

"Hmmpp—kau benar-benar sialan. Berani sekali kau menampar ku." Raung Naruto tepat di wajah Itachi.

Tangan coklat itu terayuh di udara hendak membalas perbuatan yang di lakukan pria ini di pipinya. Mungkin Naruto akan memberinya bogem hingga pria ini pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hentikan itu. Naruto!" teriakan seseorang terdengar membuat Naruto berhenti dari perbuatannya.

"Kakashi. Apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Naruto setelah tahu bahwa orang yang mengganggu nya ternyata Kakashi.

Pria bermasker itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari leher Itachi. Untung saja dia datang di saat yang tepat.

"Mana Sasuke!" Raung Naruto layaknya orang gila

"Anda Itachi-San?"Tanya Kakashi pada Itachi menghiraukan Naruto yang berteriak menanyakan Sasuke. Dia sudah berjanji pada artis didikannya yang berambut hitam itu, untuk tidak memberitahuan keberadaannya pada Naruto.

"Iya. Siapa kau. Apakah kau orang kurang ajar seperti pria ini?" lirik Itachi pada Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Saya adalah Kakashi, Asisten pribadi Sasuke, saya diminta Sasuke untuk menemani anda selama anda di sini."

"Apa maksudnya ini." Interupsi Naruto keras merasa dia tidak dianggap oleh Kakashi sejak tadi.

"Naruto dengar, ini adalah Itachi-San. Kakak dari Sasuke yang datang dari Amerika. Kau sudah salah paham dengannya. Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf."

Iris Naruto melebar. Kakak, katanya. Sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki Kakak.

"Cih—dia sudah menampar ku bodoh." Kesal Naruto enggan meminta maaf.

"Biarkan saja dia. Kenapa Sasuke memintamu menemani ku. Memangnya dia ada di mana?" tanya Itachi sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Dia ada keperluan syuting selama 3 hari. Jadi untuk sementara saya akan menemani anda."

"Kenapa selama itu?"

"Yah, dia harus menyelesaikan semua adegan hingga scene terakhir."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Apa yang ia bilang. Menyelesaikan hingga adegan terakhir, buat apa. Apakah Sasuke akan pergi jauh.

"Oh benar juga. Dia akan pergi bersama ku ke Amerika. Tentu saja dia harus menyele—"

"Apa katamu. Kau bilang Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika?" Ulang Naruto sembari memotong omongan Itachi. Dia sedikit meragukan pendengarannya.

"Itu bukan urusan mu orang kurang ajar." Dengus Itachi kesal.

"Kakashi beritahu aku dimana Sasuke sekarang. Aku harus bertemu dengan nya—" Desak pria berambut pirang itu tidak sabaran.

"Maafkan aku Naruto dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu mu."

Naruto terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Benar dugaannya Sasuke memang menginginkan dirinya pergi jauh dari hidup pria berkulit pucat. Apakah dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Mengikuti keinginan Sasuke untuk lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Itachi melirik malas pada sosok pemuda berkulit karamel itu dengan seksama. Kenapa pemuda ini begitu ngotot ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai Sasuke merahasiakan keberadaannya.

"Kakashi—"

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menoleh merasa namanya di panggil.

Manik biru jernih itu memandang lurus. Dalam tarikan nafas pria tampan tersebut berkata.

"Katakan pada Sasuke aku akan berhenti mengejarnya."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**Chap yang sangat panjang tapi ini lah balasan saya setelah menghilang sangat lama.**

**Saya minta maaf karena di tengah-tengah, saya sudah hilang rasa untuk melanjutkan fic ini. **

**Tapi tenang, saya akan tetap menyelesaikannya hingga tuntas. **

**Akhir kata review ya…**


	7. Chapter 7

**NaruXSasu—(NaruXGaara)**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**HAMIL, EH?**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**_Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah sudi membaca dan meluangkan keluh resah kalian pada review._**

**_Saya tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan fic ini bila kalian tidak mendukung saya _**

**_Oke, ini adalah 2 chap terakhir._**

**_Arigatou semua_**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Naruto's Apartemen pukul 8 pagi_**

Sinar matahari pagi mengetuk di jendela kaca apartemen milik pria berkulit cokelat. Udara berhembus segar menggerakan gorden yang berwarna biru pucat. Ruangan luas dengan kondisi temaram itu seketika cerah. Namun sang empunya kamar masih asyik tertidur diatas ranjang. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun walupun sudah terjaga semenjak tadi. Tangan kekar berbalut piyama oranye itu mengusap wajah rupawan dengan tiga tanda lahir di pipinya. Mengusapnya seolah itu bisa sedikit mengangkat beban permasalahan. Hari masilah pagi, namun hati ini sudah ketar-ketir tidak enak untuk bangun serta ber-rutinitas sehari-hari. Jadwal padat yang di mulai dengan rapat oleh pemilik label, wawancara untuk majalah musik mingguan serta jumpa fans telah menanti untuk di penuhi. Tapi entah lah, khusus hari ini saja dia ingin malas-malasan di kamar.

Bunyi dering ponsel yang ada di atas meja membuyarkan lamunan pria berkulit cokelat. Mengangkat tangan bermaksud untuk mengambil, ia bangkit dari posisi semula. Iris biru jernih itu berputar malas, oh yeah—panggilan rutin di pagi hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih. Dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat ia letakkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas meja. Tidak peduli akan bunyi ponsel yang semakin keras berdering membuat ribut pagi indahnya, ia tetap mengacuhkannya,

"Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Gaara." Ucapnya lalu menyalakan televisi.

Layar lebar dengan desain flat itu berkedip berulang kali lalu menyala. Menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berjas yang membawakan berita serta ramalan cuaca. Dia bukan lah seorang kolot yang suka berita berat untuk memulai hari. Ia ambil remote yang tergeletak di lantai bawah. Memencet angka, mencari saluran yang pas untuk membuat perasaannya senang. Humor atau sekedar musik yang menghentak, cukup menyenangkan.

Setelah sekian menit berkutat dengan layar persegi, Naruto –pria berkulit cokelat- melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuh dengan air dingin serta sabun aroma terapi mungkin akan membuat rasa pusing ini pergi. Bunyi guyuran shower memenuhi ruangan, aroma segar dari sabun cair membuat rileks hidung yang mengendusnya. Naruto, mengusap rambut basah pirangnya dirasa cukup untuk membersihkan diri di dalam. Benar dugaan nya, mandi serta berkeramas adalah solusi utama untuk menghilangkan penat dalam waktu singkat.

Bunyi musik aliran RnB mengalun keras dari kotak televisi. Bibir agak tebal tersebut tersenyum riang. Kepala nya ia gerak kan ke kanan-ke kiri mengikuti alunan musik. Selera yang cukup bagus, membuat tubuh bergoyang tanpa sadar. Ia buka lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut kamar, mencari sekiranya busana mana yang pantas untuk ia kenakan hari ini. Walaupun dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kemana pun tapi _style_ berpakaian tidak harus menjadi buruk, kan.

Celana jeans pendek berwarna biru tua serta kaos hitam polos adalah pilihan Naruto untuk berpakaian. Tidak buruk juga, ia tetap terlihat keren walau hanya setelan sederhana yang ia kenakan. Ia berlalu dari kamar menuju dapur mini yang ada di bawah. Apartemen ini memiliki 2 lantai yang cukup besar serta merepotkan. Ia ambil mie ramen dari lemari makanan di buffet atas. Ia kembali mencandu makanan tidak sehat setelah sekian lama hidup dengan, well—seseorang yang ia enggan sebutkan namanya-. Bunyi kompor terdengar lalu tak berapa lama panci serta air ia rebus diatasnya.

"Kemana hari ini aku akan pergi. Jalan-jalan ke luar kota atau hanya tiduran di kamar?" gumamnya sembari menyobek bumbu instan.

Setelah sekian lama berada di balik konter dapur mini tersebut, ia kembali ke kamar dengan tangan mengepul ramen cup panas. Menikmati acara pagi nya dengan saluran musik dan tidak lupa menghubungi sahabat karibnya di band untuk meminta izin. Bagaimana dengan manajer, oh no— itu pilihan yang buruk _man_, tentu saja dia akan di seret menuju basement bila meminta izin pada pria yang satu itu. Sahabat karib kedengarannya cukup baik.

"Aku minta tolong padamu Neji, aku tidak bisa pergi untuk hari ini." Ucap Naruto lewat ponsel pada orang yang bernama Neji itu.

.

_"__Kemana kau blondie. Kau tahu kan, hari ini ada jumpa fans. Kau bisa di cekik Kakuzu bila tidak datang." _

_._

Naruto meneguk ludah paksa. Tuh kan benar, semua orang tahu kalau manajer cinta uang itu sangat mengerikan.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku meminta tolong padamu. Akan ku berikan kau kondisioner yang kau minta minggu lalu."

.

_"__Aku sudah membelinya dasar bodoh. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu. Apakah kau masih patah hati setelah di tinggal Sasuke ke luar Negeri."_

_._

Nada bicara yang sangat menyebalkan. Cukup membuat kesal.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak membahas yang itu lagi. Aku ada urusan penting dan tidak mungkin aku mengatakan nya pada mu Barbie."

.

_"__Apakah kau akan ke bandara lalu memesan tiket dan menyusul Sasuke."_

.

Alis pirang terangkat naik. Ide yang cukup berlian. Eh—tidak ide yang buruk. Tentu saja tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan itu.

"Kalau kau tetap mengatakan itu, aku akan menutup telepon ku."

.

_"__Bagaimana kalau aku yang melakukan nya. Aku akan memesan tiket dan akan menemui Sasuke di—"_

_._

"Tut-tut-tut."

Sambungan terputus dari pihak Naruto. Tetap saja si rambut panjang brengsek itu menyebalkan. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mendekati Sasuke setelah kejadian yang lalu. Karena ulahnya juga dia harus bertengkar hebat dengan pria rambut ayam. Sialan.

"Mau si bodoh itu di luar negeri atau tidak, aku tidak akan peduli." Ucap Naruto kesal lalu menyendokkan ramen di mulutnya.

Dingin dan hambar. Ramen ini sangat tidak enak rasanya. Apa karena dia terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Neji di telepon sehingga mie ini menjadi berubah rasa. Ia lempar cup itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Memilih membuang ketimbang tetap memakan karena rasanya tidak enak. Mengayunkan kaki keluar jendela. Dia memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di matanya.

Puluhan kendaraan tampak berlalu lalang di jalanan. Hari semakin siang dan sudah di putuskan dia akan bermalas-malasan saja di kamar. Ia hempaskan tubuh nya di sofa bludru yang ada di dekat jendela. Candaan Neji yang sepintas itu membuatnya kembali berfikir. Sasuke memang sudah pergi jauh dan menetap di Amerika atau apa dia berusaha melupakan tempatnya. Mengetahui di negara mana pria kulit pucat itu tinggal, akan membuat Naruto berusaha kesana lalu menemuinya. Lebih baik berusaha untuk tidak tahu agar ia bisa menahan rasa ini untuk pergi menyusul.

Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan waktunya untuk berfikir. Namun tetap saja hanya jalan keluar yang kosong ia temui hasilnya. Tanpa adanya kata perpisahan atau kecupan sayang, Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto memang pria paling brengsek yang ada di muka bumi, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan semuanya. Dia tetap tidak bisa berbuat banyak, walau hati sudah berontak ingin pergi bersama pria kulit pucat.

Keadaan semakin buruk semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha. Gaara yang menjadi tunangan namun hati ini tetap terasa hambar. Hanya kepura-puraan yang bisa ia lakukan. Bersikap manis serta gentle untuk membunuh rasa rindu yang meletup tidak sabar di dalam otak. Sasuke dan hanya Sasuke yang ingin ia lihat setiap harinya. Ini masih 1 bulan, pria Uchia itu benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya. Sudah banyak cara yang di lakukan pria Uzumaki ini untuk menghapus bayangan Sasuke dalam benaknya. Kencan dengan Gaara hingga tengah malam, meminum minuman keras, atau cara yang lebih ekstrim yaitu berhubungan badan dengan tunangan berambut merah tersebut. Namun tetap saja tidak dapat berubah banyak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Gaara. Dia adalah pria yang baik." Gumam Naruto pasrah lalu mencoba mengotak-atik ponsel canggihnya.

Walpaper bergambar sosok pria berkulit pucat yang menyeret koper besar terpampang di sana. Yah—itu adalah foto yang ia ambil secara diam-diam di bandara saat hari keberangkatan Sasuke ke Amerika. Hanya mampu melihat dari jauh, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Apakah pria tampan itu akan bahagia disana. Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke di Amerika. Berkencan dengan pria bule atau hanya berlibur biasa dan akan kembali setelah beberapa bulan. Bagaimana kalau pria berambut hitam itu tidak kembali selama bertahun-tahun atau selamanya akan tinggal disana.

"Tidak. Sasuke harus pulang. Dia tidak boleh disana." Gelengan kepala cepat di lakukan Naruto. Hatinya berdebar kencang seakan melompat keluar. Keringat dingin menetes deras tanpa perintah dari si empunya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto ketakutan akan fantasi liar.

Ia berdiri dalam satu hentakan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Sasuke harus ku seret pulang ke Konoha kalau dia melakukan itu." Geramnya lagi tanpa sadar mengepal erat. Hatinya bergemuruh cepat tidak terkendali.

Lupa sudah janji yang terucap untuk tidak mengejar atau mengingat Sasuke untuk ke dua kalinya. Tidak teringat pula, cincin biru dengan nama Gaara yang tersemat manis di jemari kanan. Hanya ada Sasuke yang membutakan mata birunya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, mengikuti saran Neji untuk datang ke bandara, memesan tiket ke Amerika saat ini juga. Oh Man, kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang gila.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. Tidak. Dia masih dapat berfikir logis. Mendatangi pria menyebalkan dengan marga Uchiha itu.

Heh, apa dia sudah tidak waras.

"Ada apa dengan ku ini. Mudah sekali terpengaruh omongan Neji." Bisik Naruto kecil lalu menggebrak lantai dengan kakinya.

Ia mengganti pakaian dengan celana jeans panjang lalu menyambar jaket di lemari, dalam beberapa menit saja. Naruto mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja lalu melangkah keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Rupanya apartemen ini berusuhu panas, maka ia akan sedikit mencari angin dengan berkeliling.

Ke pantai atau gunung. Terserah saja yang penting jauh dari sini hingga bayangan pria berkulit pucat hilang dari pikiran.

**.**

**AnnieSakkie**

**.**

Mobil berwarna oranye dengan corak jilatan api merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah ketenangan jalan. Hari memang sudah sedikit siang, tak heran jalan menjadi lengang. Baguslah dia bisa tunjuk kebolehan dengan menaikkan kecepetan hingga menukik kan speedometer. Apa dia takut dengan polisi yang sedang berpatroli?

Kalian melucu.

Tinggal memberinya tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama cukup untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Inilah kehidupan seorang artis, penuh akan egosentris.

"Baiklah aku akan ke pantai saja. Lumayan sekalian aku memancing ikan hiu di sana. Hahaha." Gumamnya dengan guyonan. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis di wajah pria berambut pirang. Terlihat keren di balik kemudi mobil mewah. Udara memang sedikit terik, hitung-hitung untuk mengahalau cahaya matahari yang meyilaukan pandangan.

Ban mobil berputar kencang menunjukan kecepatan yang di lakukan sang pengendara tidak dapat di katakana pelan. Barisan rumah di pinggir jalan membuat perjalanan ini tidak lah membosankan. Musik keras yang menghentak dari radio tanpa sadar menggoyangkan kepala. Cukup menyenangkan. Jauh dari yang namanya popularitas dan hidup menjadi orang biasa. Tidak pernah terpikir namun kapan-kapan Naruto akan melakukannya lagi.

Tulisan di atas mengatakan kalau dia sudah sampai di pantai. Perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan. 3 jam lamanya berkemudi membuat tubuh artis tampan itu lelah dan penat. Udara berhembus kencang, menggerakkan dahan pohon kelapa yang tumbuh subur di sisi jalan. Naruto membuka kaca mobil di sampingnya. Seketika aroma khas pantai menyeruak masuk ke dalam.

"Aku benar-benar sudah sampai di sini." Kata Naruto lalu menatap debur ombak yang tampak tenang di balik kaca depan.

Ia menerawang tidak tentu arah. Kenapa sosok Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Wajah tampan yang menangis saat Naruto tidak sengaja mengintip di balik pintu kamar. Sasuke yang begitu sedih dengan memegangi perut sangat menganggu hari-harinya setelah itu. Akhirnya ia tahu yang menyebabkan Sasuke menangis adalah kehamilannya yang tanpa suami.

"Brak!" ia pukul keras setir mobil hingga telapaknya nyeri.

Betapa bodoh saat itu karena dia hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun. Harusnya Naruto peka lalu mengajak Sasuke bicara dengan halus. Tidak membentak atau malah hendak memperkosanya. Ukkh—betapa idiot otak ini.

"Astaga ternyata aku begitu jahat pada Sasuke." Sesal Naruto lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada setir. Manik biru jernih itu setia terpejam mencoba untuk mengingat kesalahan apalagi yang ia perbuat pada pria berkulit pucat.

Berpacaran dengan Gaara tanpa merasa bersalah, mengumbar kemesraan di depan media serta memberitahukan rencana pertunangan setelah mengetahui bahwa Neji datang ke apartemen. Oke, yang terakhir itu sangat alami dan terjadi begitu saja. Rasa cemburu yang membakar kewarasan lalu tanpa sadar mengucapkan nya walaupun sudah ia pendam dengan sepenuh hati.

Cemburu.

Cemburu pada Neji yang datang di pagi itu.

Marah saat Sasuke tidak mengakui bahwa anak yang ia kandung adalah hasil spermanya.

Lalu mengatakan akan bertunangan dengan Gaara tanpa beban.

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dan tidak sadar.

"Brak!" Lagi-lagi benturan keras terjadi disana. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Dan ini lah menyebabkan Naruto berubah drastis di depan Gaara. Sifat yang dingin serta memilih menghindar adalah hal yang Naruto lakukan di depan pria berambut merah. Ini bukan lah salah Gaara, tapi kenapa pria manis itu yang terkena imbasnya. Ini murni kesalahan Naruto yang begitu bodoh serta plin-plan. Mencintai tanpa sadar lalu berkencan karena rasa kasihan.

"Apakah semua sudah terlambat. Apa semua sudah terlambat." Ulangnya berkali-kali tanpa sadar air mata berlinang. Tiba-tiba saja dia di hinggapi rasa bersalah yang amat besar.

Dia paham dan tahu benar bahwa selama ini hanya ada Sasuke di matanya. Wajah tampan angkuh yang dingin serta sifat _tsundere_ yang amat menggemaskan. Terlihat begitu mirip dengan Gaara. Yah, Naruto baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia melihat Gaara sebagai Sasuke. Wajah yang sama-sama tampan, kulit putih pucat, pendiam serta mudah untuk bersemu merah.

_Gaara hanya pelampiasan karena rasa cinta yang tidak tersampaikan pada sosok pria kulit pucat._

Oh Good—kenapa dia begitu jahat.

"Maafkan aku Gaara. Maafkan aku." Sesalnya dengan serak. Tiada henti air mata itu menetes deras.

Begitu menyesal karena dia hanya memandang pria berambut merah itu sebagai Sasuke. Merasa jahat karena dia hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Pertunangan serta apapun yang sudah ia perbuat hanya murni karena rasa tidak enak.

Manik biru itu berkabut memandang cincin yang ada di jemarinya. Apa benar itu alasannya, itulah sebabnya mengapa ia kurang begitu antusias saat menyinggung masalah pertunangan.

Ia lepas cincin yang ia kenakan. Warna biru yang indah tanpa permata. Di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat nama Gaara yang terukir indah. Tidak ada rasa berdebar atau senang, malah hanya ada penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali." Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia usap pipi yang basah akibat air mata.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah ia akan tetap berpura-pura mencintai Gaara atau mengejar Sasuke ke Amerika.

Ia terdiam dengan kepala menunduk menatap perhiasan bulat itu. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam dosa ini. Apakah jujur lebih baik, bagaimana kalau Gaara sakit hati lalu bunuh diri.

Mengingat betapa besar cinta Gaara padanya kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Menghapus bayangan pria berambut merah yang meregang nyawa dengan urat nadi yang tergores pisau tajam. Ia yakin Gaara adalah pria yang baik serta kuat. Dia pasti paham bila di jelaskan.

Lalu Sasuke. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke. Apa ia akan melakukan perjalan sekarang ke Amerika menggunakan pesawat atau menunggu hingga 2 bulan kedepan. Hanya menghubungi lewat ponsel bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki kekasih dan melamar Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang indah seperti puisi. Ia terlihat tidak manly.

Benarkah dirinya ini mencintai Sasuke. Menyayangi sangat berbeda dengan mencintai. Perasaan yang tumbuh secara alami tanpa paksaan atau pun rasa bersalah. Rasa hangat serta senang saat berjumpa dan sedih bila berjauhan. Memang itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Jauh dari sosok pria berkulit pucat membuatnya uring-uringan. Beruntung hingga detik ini dia tidak membunuh orang. Oh tidak yang terakhir itu terdengar sangat…kejam.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menyalakan kembali mesin mobil yang mati. Sudah ada satu langkah yang ada dalam otak kecilnya.

"Tuhan. Bantu aku untuk mengulang kembali semuanya." Ucap Naruto lalu menginjak gas.

* * *

**_Naruto's Apartemen pukul 10 malam_**

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen dengan tidak sabaran. Ruangan yang gelap dan temaram adalah hal pertama yang menyapa retina biru nya. Ia nyalakan lampu setelah menemukan saklar. Dia berkedip, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan retinanya.

"Aku harus cepat berkemas." Ucap Naruto lalu menyambar koper yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaian. Kemeja, kaos polos, celana panjang, cardigan, jaket, celana dalam, kaos kaki serta lain-lain nya ia taruh dengan terburu-buru. Waktunya sangat sempit jadi dia tidak bisa bersantai. Ia sambar apapun yang ada di depan mata. Meskipun itu tidak di perlukan namun biarlah.

Ia berhenti di buffet yang terdapat pigura dengan foto Gaara. Apakah perlu ia membawa itu. Bukan kah ia sudah benar-benar berakhir dengan pria manis berambut merah tersebut. Terdiam cukup lama, Naruto menutup pigura itu hingga alas kayunya terlihat. Gaara adalah kenangan, dan Sasuke adalah masa depan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih atau mengenang pria baik itu.

"Uhmm—majalah sudah, komik sudah, charger handphone sudah, apa ya yang belum?" gumam Naruto sembari meneliti benda-benda yang ia taruh di dalam koper. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa sangat gatal.

"Oke, aku belum mandi." Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil. Tanpa sadar pandangannya jatuh pada jemari yang masih terlingkari cincin. Akh, dia lupa mengembalikan cincin ini pada Gaara. Kalau ia memakai ini dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia yakin 100 persen, Sasuke akan mendiamkan nya.

Hembusan nafas berat terdengar. Perlahan Naruto lepas cincin itu lalu mengecupnya.

"Kau adalah pria yang baik dan manis. Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti mu. Terima kasih selama ini kau sudah menemaniku—" Pria berkulit cokelat itu meletakkan cincin indah tersebut di atas pigura yang sudah ia balik.

"Gaara." Lanjut Naruto dengan mata sendu.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin agar kembali bersemangat dalam misi pengejaran.

* * *

**_Bandara Internasional Konoha pukul 11 malam_**

Pria berambut pirang cerah terlihat santai duduk dengan majalah di ruang tunggu. Jam keberangkatan masih 2 jam lagi, cukup baginya untuk bersantai sambil membaca. Kacamata hitam besar masihlah setia terlindung di kedua matanya. Ia butuh itu untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Ia sedang lelah jadi tidak ingin meladeni fans yang meminta foto atau tanda tangan. Menjadi seorang artis ada hal tidak mengenakan juga.

Majalah yang ia baca rupanya adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Uh yeah—isinya hanya tentang kasus suap atau korupsi yang merajela. Sedikit kesal kenapa ia mengambil majalah yang identik dengan orang tua. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang tersisa, tabloid wanita yang berisi gosip serta ini. Yang ada di tangannya.

Kesal karena tidak suka, ia mengembalikan majalah itu ke tempat semula. Ia terpejam sembari bersandar di sofa. Rasa kantuk menyergap namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlelap. Dia ingat pernah tertinggal pesawat dan ia tidak ingin mengulanginya.

Ia berfikir kenapa ia bisa sampai se-nekat ini. Memutuskan hubungan dengan Gaara, meminta izin cuti beberapa saat pada manager mengerikan lalu berakhir disini. Semua terjadi begitu saja, alami karena desakan dalam dada. Rasa rindu serta cinta yang membingungkan membuat Naruto nekat.

Ia mengusap wajah nya dengan telapak tangan. Ingatan tentang wajah Gaara yang begitu terpukul melintasi otaknya. Apakah dia sudah menjadi penjahat. Membuat pria yang begitu baik itu menangis dan terluka.

**_Flashback Story_**

_"__Maafkan aku Gaara. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku—"_

_Gaara memeluk Naruto dalam dekapan. Ia tahu pria berambut pirang, pasti akan mengucapkan ini biar cepat atau lambat. Semua sudah ia siapkan, hati, pikiran serta rasa kecewa ia sudah siap menerimanya._

_"__Apakah semua karena Sasuke. Kau mencintainya." Ucap Gaara pelan. Berusaha menahan air mata dengan sekuat tenaga. Rasa cinta ini begitu menyakitkan._

_"__Maaf kan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Maafkan aku." Ulang Naruto berat. Ia usap punggung ramping itu berulang kali. Tubuh yang bergetar, menandakan pria dalam dekapan ini menangis._

_Iris indah sewarna rumput itu terpejam erat. Akh—sial. Air ini akhirnya meluncur juga._

_"__Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya mencintai Sasuke. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi mu. Tapi aku bahagia akhirnya kau bisa jujur pada perasaan mu." Pria berambut merah itu memeluk erat. Enggan menjauhi kehangatan yang sudah ia rasakan 4 bulan belakangan. Rasa cinta ini begitu berbekas, walau dia hanya pelampiasan._

_"__Gaara. Kau adalah pria yang baik. Aku menyayangi mu." Naruto mengusap rambut merah yang ia kenal dengan baik tersebut dengan lembut. Ia merasa sangat jahat membuat pria ini kecewa. Tapi apa kuasanya, rasa cinta pada Sasuke membuatnya harus bersikap tegas. _

_"__Naruto. Hiks..Naruto. Aku mencintai mu." Liquid panas meluncur deras. Suaranya bergetar tanpa perintah. Dia memang sangat mencintai pria berambut pirang ini. Senyum hangat, tubuh tegap, sikap gentle serta kenyamanan yang selalu ia rasakan membuat Naruto adalah sosok yang Gaara puja. Namun setelah pesta pertunangan yang meriah 1 bulan lalu, semua kehangatan yang Naruto berikan berubah. Bahkan cenderung dingin yang pria itu tampilkan. Tidak ada senyum, suara manja di telepon atau ucapan sayang yang setiap hari Naruto berikan lewat pesan. _

_"__Sstt—jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuat ku sedih." _

_Gaara menggeleng lemah. Ia memang tidak ingin menangis tapi air mata ini menetes sendiri. _

_"__Naruto. Kau membenci ku?"_

_"__Tidak aku menyanyangi mu tapi sebagai sahabat. Maafkan aku selama ini aku tidak sadar akan perasaan ku padamu. Kau berhak membenci ku."_

_"__Terima kasih tapi aku akan tetap mencintai mu."_

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan saat ia rasa ada getar ponsel di saku celana. Ia mendecih kecil lalu mengambil ponsel tersebut. Manik biru itu mengerling senang. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan berita yang menyenangkan. Senyum lebar masih terpeta jelas di bibir Naruto walau sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia menerima pesan. Biarlah ketimbang ia terlihat seperti orang yang putus cinta.

"Aku akan menemui mu Uchiha Sasuke." Gumam pria berkulit cokelat ini pada diri sendiri dengan pelan. Merasa malu bila ia bersorak kegirangan di depan semua orang.

Udara berhembus dingin. Ia menggosok tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil akibat air conditioner. Jaket tebal yang ia kenakan kurang dapat menghangatkan badan. Ia menolehkan kepala. Bermaksud mencari mesin penjual minuman yang biasa ia temui saat di bandara. Akh—itu dia.

Langkah kaki Naruto sedikit terburu karena ia tidak betah dengan dinginnya. Ia kesulitan mengambil uang kertas dalam jumlah sama yang tertera di sana. Setelah menukar uang dengan jumlah pecahan, ia memasukkan mata uang kertas itu dengan segera.

"Uhmm—aku ingin coffee latte panas." Gumam Naruto lalu memencet tulisan yang ia maksudkan.

Tak berapa lama, kopi itu telah siap tersaji di dalam box kecil. Uap panas mengepul membuat Naruto meneteskan liur. Ia segera berlalu dari sana untuk duduk tenang sembari menunggu jam keberangkatan.

Kaki yang berbalut celana panjang itu bergerak tidak sabar. Kenapa bila menunggu sesuatu waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Ayolah bisakah pesawat yang akan ia naiki datang saat ini juga. Ia ingin sampai di Amerika lalu bertemu dengan pria kulit pucat.

Naruto tanpa sadar gelisah dalam pikirannya. Apakah pilihannya tepat. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tetap menolaknya. Tetap berkata dusta lalu tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya sampai disana. Tangan itu mengepal erat, ia harus optimis. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini, tidak mungkin untuk kembali. Hubungan dengan Gaara telah kandas dan ini semua karena pria kulit pucat.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk mu Sasuke. Kau senang?" Batin Naruto sedikit tersenyum ikhlas. Kalau bukan karena cinta yang amat besar, buat apa dia susah-susah.

* * *

**_Uchiha's Apartemen Pukul 2 Malam / California-Amerika_**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat bergelung tenang dalam selimut tebal. Manik hitam itu setia membuka seakan menunjukan pesona nya. Ia memang sudah mengantuk tapi apa boleh buat insomnia membuat dia tetap terjaga. Ini sudah 1 bulan dia tinggal menetap dengan para Uchiha di Amerika. Memang sangat menyebalkan bertemu dengan manusia yang memiliki sifat yang sama setiap harinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah keinginan Sasuke sendiri. Daripada di Konoha dia akan sakit hati mendengar atau pun melihat tanyangan gosip tentang pesta pertunangan MANTAN teman se apartemen.

Ini lah alasan awal yang melandasi dia terbang jauh dari Konoha. Dan alasan-alasan lain untuk melengkapi semuanya. Membesarkan anak serta sengaja menjauhkan sang buah hati dari ayah kandungnya. Sedikit jahat, namun apa yang bisa Sasuke perbuat. Setelah perlakuan jahat Naruto pada dirinya setelah sekian lama, apa diri ini akan tetap menerimanya dengan penuh cinta.

BIG NO

Walau mau mengemis minta maaf pun, Sasuke akan tetap pada pendirian awal.

Enak saja, kemana saja dirinya pergi selama ini. Sibuk berkencan dengan -seseorang yang malas ia sebutkan namanya- atau sibuk menanam benih pada pria-pria lain.

Sasuke paham benar bagaimana peringai Naruto dalam menggaet lelaki. Toh diri ini juga sudah pernah jatuh dalam pesona si pirang itu.

Pria berkulit pucat itu meringis sakit saat tendangan keras ia rasakan. Semakin hari bayi ini semakin keterlaluan hiperaktifnya. Perutnya sudah membuncit dan tidak mungkin lagi ia tutupi keberadaannya. Kakak kandung bernama Itachi itu sudah tahu ketika mencoba bertanya pada suatu waktu. Beruntung juga memiliki kakak yang pengertian macam si gondrong itu. Tidak memandang aneh malah membantu menyembunyikan keanehannya.

"Ukh—sakit." Ringis Sasuke sembari mengelus pelan. Ini 3 kali lipat ketimbang biasanya. Apakah dia telat minum obat. Atau obatnya salah. Sasuke tidak tahan akan nyerinya.

Pria tampan itu mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Perut yang besar menyulitkan gerak tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin mengambil air putih tapi kenapa sangat sulit.

"Ssshh—tahan sebentar baby." Harap Sasuke lalu berjalan tersaruk menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi berisik terdengar dari dapur membuat Itachi yang ada di kamar menolehkan kepala. Ini memang sudah tengah malam namun karena pekerjaan yang belum selesai ia memilih begadang. Ini salahnya sih, tidak mengerjakan malah asyik bermain dengan wanita.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Itachi sedikit tahu siapa pria yang berdiri di balik konter dapur.

Rambut mencuat dengan tatanan aneh serta kaos kedodoran. Itu pasti adiknya yang tengah mengandung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya pria tampan ini tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin minum dan lapar." Jawab Sasuke ketus lalu meminum air putih dari gelas.

Alis Itachi berpaut bingung. "Bukan kah kau sudah makan malam bersama ku tadi?"

Mendengus kasar, adik tampan ini mengalihkan wajah. "Salah kalau aku lapar lagi. Aku hanya ingin makan ramen."

"Ramen?" tanya pria sulung Uchia ini masihlah bingung. "Kau bercanda, di sini tidak ada ramen. Kau ngidam."

Wajah Sasuke memerah. "Aku tidak ngidam bodoh. Aku ingin ramen. Belikan sekarang!" Perintah nya mutlak.

Itachi gelagapan. Hei, apa-apaan ini, kenapa adiknya berteriak. "Tidak ada ramen disini Sasuke. Aku akan membuatkan mu spageti saja oke."

Rambut pantat ayam Sasuke berkibar mengikuti gerakan si empunya yang menggeleng. "Kau tuli. Aku mau ramen. Atau aku akan pulang ke Konoha saat ini juga."

Pria berambut panjang itu tersenyum kering. Begitu mengerikan melihat aura hitam yang menguar kuat dari tubuh adiknya. "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mencarinya di supermarket yang masih buka. Kau tidur saja dulu." Ujar kakak pengertian itu lalu menggiring Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedikit banyak ia paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi suami yang menghadapi istri hamil tua. Ngidam. Oh _Man_, terdengar sangat menggelikan.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkan mu." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia memang merasa sangat tidak enak karena selalu melibatkan Itachi dalam seleranya menyantap makanan. Padahal seharusnya si idiot berambut pirang itu yang mengalami nya.

Itachi memandang sayang adik nya ini. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa repot atau susah. Sebaliknya ia merasa sangat senang.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Sasuke. Kau adalah adik ku. Istirahat saja. Aku akan pulang dengan ramen yang banyak." Jawab Itachi sembari mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Arigatou Niisan."

**. **

**.**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dua mangkuk ramen cup tandas di perut buncitnya. Nafsu makannya memang meningkat hingga 2 kali lipat ketimbang biasanya. Dulu ia sering muntah dan cenderung mual, kini malah sebaliknya. Ia bingung apakah ini normal.

"Ne, apakah enak?" tanya Itachi senang. Tidak ada hal lain yang membahagiakan selain melihat adiknya ini bisa tersenyum puas setelah pengorbanan nya mencari cup ramen di supermarket 24 jam. Kalian bercanda, makanan khas Jepang tersebut tidak di jual bebas di sini.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengusap bibir yang basah akibat kuah ramen. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Nah sekarang istirahat lah. Ini sudah sangat malam. Aku takut ada apa-apa dengan calon anak ku. Hehehe." Canda Itachi dengan gelak tawa.

Sasuke merengut tidak suka. Dia tidak ingin memilki bayi yang keriput macam kakaknya. Tidak dan terima kasih. "Dia bukan anak mu baka."

Gelak tawa Itachi semakin keras. Tidak menyangka dia bisa tertawa selepas ini selama sekian tahun. Uchiha tidak ada yang bisa berkespresi layaknya manusia biasa, tahu. Senyum tipis saja sudah bagus.

"Hahaha—oke, dia bukan anak ku tapi keponak kan ku. Sekarang tidurlah. Apa mau ku gendong sampai ke kamar mu. Istri ku?"

Mata onix indah itu berputar malas. Kenapa kakanya ini sangat menyebalkan. "Bodoh."

Sasuke berjalan tersaruk menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Meninggalkan kakak gila nya yang masih tertawa keras. Biar saja. Semoga mulutnya kaku hingga tidak dapat tertutup rapat.

"Brugh!" Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di ranjang besar setelah sampai di dalam kamar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan ia kesal. Kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke sang artis terkenal. Kini yang ada hanya Sasuke si pria gendut yang hamil tua.

"Geez—kalau sudah melahirkan aku akan menurunkan berat badan ku kembali. Kalau bisa tidak makan selama seminggu." Kesalnya lagi kini menaikkan kaki nya di ranjang.

Mood Sasuke berubah buruk. Mulut itu terus merancau tidak jelas layaknya orang mabuk.

Ayolah Sasuke aku sedang hamil, bisa kah kau tahan umpatan mu agar si kecil tidak berdosa itu istirahat.

"Mungkin aku bisa bermain game sebentar." Ide nya lalu mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja kecil.

Senyum samar yang ada di bibir Sasuke lenyap setelah memandang layar lebar ponsel canggih nya. Satu pesan yang membuatnya ternganga.

_Tidak_

Tak berapa lama bunyi benda jatuh terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Manik hitam milik pria berkulit pucat melebar sempurna. Seakan apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah bencana.

_Tidak mungkin._

Sasuke –pria berkulit pucat- mengusap perut yang tiba-tiba saja terasa melilit. Ingin muntah, apa karena ketakutan. Dahi putih itu mengucurkan keringat dingin. Jantung nya meletup tidak sabaran di dalam rongga dada.

_Tidak mungkin. Tuhan ini tidak mungkin._

Sasuke menggeleng keras seakan menolak melihat kenyataan lewat layar lebar dari ponselnya.

"Naruto akan kemari?" Suara Sasuke mengecil karena terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Saya Update sangat cepat. Karena mumpung saya sempat.**

**Chap depan adalah chap terakhir tapi saya tidak janji akan cepat menyelesaikannya.**

**Jadi status saya untuk fic ini adalah SEMI HIATUS**

**Gomen ne **

**Seperti yang sudah-sudah saya mohon review untuk masukan chap depan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NaruXSasu**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**HAMIL, EH?**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf. **

**Saya berpikir bila ini benar-benar chap terakhir.**

**Tapi setelah saya membuat, ternyata tidak bisa.**

**Saya potong jadi 2 chap. **

**Warn Long Word and Dramatic scene.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading Minna**

**.**

**.**

**_Bandara Internasional California/Amerika Pukul 9 Pagi_**

Naruto menguap lebar saat rasa kantuk yang semenjak tadi menyerang tak bisa di tahan. Akh, akhirnya setelah perjalanan selama 4 jam lamanya dia sampai juga di Amerika. Dia berjalan tenang di antara banyak orang yang juga baru turun dari pesawat. Kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi menemaninya selama perjalanan ia lepas dan entahlah ia buang dimana. Ia menyeret koper beroda yang lumayan berat tersebut dengan segera. Ayolah ia lelah walaupun hanya duduk yang ia lakukan di pesawat. Matanya mengerling pada restoran yang ada di ujung sana. Minum kopi serta sarapan tidak buruk juga. Lagipula rasa lapar sudah menghinggapi perutnya.

Aroma sedap dari omelet panas menggelitik indra penciman pria pirang. Jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya memesan omelet, apakah dia bercanda. Tidak, tentu saja. Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak begitu fasih jadi saat di tanya oleh waitres tadi ia hanya menjawab yes atau no saja.

Beruntung karena bukan makanan yang aneh di pesan oleh waitres tadi. Kalau hanya ini saja sih, dia sudah sering ia buat.

"Kemana si pantat ayam itu. Apakah dia akan menjemput ku." Gumam Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sesosok pria kulit pucat yang semenjak tadi ia pikirkan selama di perjalanan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tiada guna jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Amerika. Entahlah dia sedikit sangsi, kalau Sasuke sudah menerima pesan yang ia kirim kemarin, 3 jam lalu dan 10 menit lalu. Setiap kali dia sudah dekat, Naruto pasti akan mengirim pesan. Namun tidak ada satu balasan pun yang ia terima.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah merasa lelah terlibat masalah dengan nya.

"Aku akan mencari hotel di dekat sini saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Sasuke tinggal." Gumam pria berkulit cokelat itu lalu menyuapkan sesendok omelet di mulutnya.

Informasi yang ia terima dari Kakashi kemarin tidak begitu lengkap dan masih membingungkan. Memberitahu dimana kota Sasuke tinggal saja sudah bagus, malah meminta alamat apartemennya. Mau menyembah di bawah kaki nya pun, Naruto yakin Kakashi tidak akan memberitahu.

Sialan.

Kapan-kapan dia tidak akan membantu pria berambut abu-abu itu dalam mendekati paman nya.

Naruto meminum kopi pahit yang sudah tersedia sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Kopi dimana-mana ya seperti ini rasanya. Mau di Jepang atau Amerika tidak ada bedanya. Rasa katuk nya semakin menjadi, terlihat sejak tadi ia menguap hingga menangis. Tidak tidur selama beberapa jam membuatnya lelah. Dia harus segera mencari hotel atau apalah yang terpenting bisa untuk di buat istirahat.

Pria tampan itu memanggil waitres cantik yang menatapnya tanpa henti, bermaksud untuk membayar sebelum meninggalkan restoran. Apakah dia terlihat menawan dengan wajah lelah dan penat. Kenapa wanita ini menatapnya dengan pandangan 'sewa aku tuan'.

"Thank you, sir." Ucap pramusaji itu dengan kedipan mata setelah Naruto memberikan sejumlah uang dalam pecahan dolar.

Uhh—yeah tidak ada bedanya dengan Jepang. Semua orang akan terpesona walau hanya wajah kusam yang kini terlihat. Apakah Naruto akan berkedip juga atau langsung menggiringnya ke motel terdekat.

Tidak. Tentu saja.

Dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita atau siapa pun itu yang memiliki vagina serta buah dada.

Setidaknya penis serta bongkahan pantat kenyal adalah bagian favoritnya.

Dan juga Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sedikit melenceng dari tujuan awalnya ke mari karena mendapat satu kedipan dari pramusaji.

Ia melangkah pergi menjauhi restoran yang mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Matanya berubah sendu saat ia melihat segerombolan orang yang terlihat mengangkat papan bertuliskan nama orang yang mereka nantikan. Sedikit iri seandainya saja itu Sasuke yang melakukan.

Uchiha Sasuke yang hamil mengangkat tulisan 'Uzumaki Naruto' tinggi-tinggi dengan lambaian tangan serta bibir yang tersenyum.

Dengusan nafas terdengar keras. Betapa tinggi khayalan pria tampan ini.

"Aku harus cepat mencari hotel." Gumam Naruto tidak bersemangat lalu menarik tangan untuk memanggil taksi.

Ia yakin walau diri nya menunggu hingga Bandara sepi pun, Sasuke tidak akan datang untuk menjemput. Setidaknya pilihan untuk mencari hotel adalah prioritas. Sasuke bisa di cari nanti, dia harus menidurkan diri. Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh sakit. Tidak bertemu Sasuke malah akan masuk rumah sakit.

Terdengar seperti 'bunuh saja aku ini'.

* * *

**_Uchiha's Apartemen pukul 10 pagi_**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih bergelung santai di atas ranjang besar. Matahari sudah lah tinggi dengan sinarnya yang menyorot masuk kedalam kamar. Ia memecing marah, sampai kapanpun Sasuke sangat benci akan siang. Dengan kasar ia menutup gorden jendela yang berwarna merah pudar. Menghalau sinar menyengat itu agar tidak menyakiti retina gelapnya.

Ia mondar-mandir layaknya ikan kembung dengan tangan setia di atas perut. Oke, dia tidak tenang saat ini. Bukan karena ingin ramen atau jeruk dia sedang memikirkan pesan yang ia terima sejak kemarin malam. Sasuke sudah pura-pura lupa, bahkan dia menghapus begitu saja pesan tersebut, namun dasar otak bebal tetap saja teringat.

Apalagi sudah puluhan pesan ia terima setelah pesan yang pertama dan itu membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Jahat.

Apakah dia orang jahat sudah membuat seseorang menunggu kedatangannya di Bandara.

Tidak. Dia hanya ingin sedikit tidak peduli.

"Biar saja dia menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Karena dia pantas menerima nya." Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu menghentakkan kaki nya di lantai bawah.

Ia memutuskan keluar kamar untuk sekedar menonton televisi sebagai hiburan. Suasana apartemen sunyi karena kakak nya sedang bekerja dengan para Uchiha lain di perusahaan.

Bunyi orang dalam bahasa inggris menyayat kesunyian di apartemen luas itu. Biar saja mau berita atau saluran kartun anak-anak yang penting dia tidak merasa gelisah. Uchiha Sasuke, mengusap perutnya yang bergerak aktif. Uh..gerakan pagi yang sering terjadi. Cukup mengajaknya mengobrol agar tidak merasa sakit.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Sasuke pada calon anaknya dengan nada halus. Walau hati sudah panas karena sebuah pesan, dia harus menjadi ibu yang pengertian di depan sang calon anak.

Gerakan menendang membuat perutnya berkedut pelan. Bayi yang sangat hiperaktif mirip seperti ayah nya.

_What_.

"Tidak." Rambut pantat ayam Sasuke berkibar mengikuti gerakan nya yang menggeleng cepat. "Kau mirip uhmmmp—Itachi. Kau tidak mirip dengan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu tersenyum kecil.

Merasa begitu idiot karena berpikiran anaknya ini akan mirip dengan pria berkulit cokelat. Bukan nya dia tidak ingin anak nya mengikuti sang ayah tapi setidaknya Itachi lebih tenang. Tangan putih berbalut kemeja lengan panjang itu mengusap lembut perut yang mulai membuncit. Ini sudah hampir bulan ke 6, kenapa perutnya bisa sebegini besar. Apakah ini normal. Bagaimana kalau ini tumor atau sejenisnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merengut kesal. Kenapa hanya hal negatif saja yang ia pikirkan. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bagus untuk kandunganya. Misalnya memikirkan nama atau jenis kelamin untuk anak nya kelak. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan. Jadi dia tidak tahu bayi ini berjenis kelamin apa.

Kalian bercanda, Sasuke bukanlah wanita dengan perut gendut yang memakai daster dan memeriksakan kandungan berdasarkan omongan orang.

Dia memiliki dokter pribadi di Jepang yang entahlah kapan ia melakukan kunjungan akhir untuk pemeriksaan.

Mungkin 2 atau 3 bulan lalu.

"Siapa ya namanya. Aku belum memikirkan nya sampai sekarang." Gumam Sasuke dengan usapan dagu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tentang Naruto yang suatu hari mengatakan kalau ingin anaknya ini adalah laki-laki.

Huh, perempuan kedengarannya lebih manis.

"Aku harap dia perempuan biar tidak mirip dengan si brengsek itu." Ucap pria berkulit pucat tersebut mencoba tenang.

Ia merengut kesal karena lagi dan lagi bayangan pria brengsek –menurut Sasuke- melintas dengan sangat tidak elit di pikirannya. Wajah tampan dengan dagu yang tegas, kulit cokelat, serta rambut pirang cerah. Tidak ada sedikit pun cacat di sosok pria yang sudah menidurinya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat nya.

"Tidak. Aku harus melupakan nya." Gumam bungsu Uchiha itu lalu mencoba berdiri dari sofa. Ia ingin makan ramen seperti yang sebelumnya. Sasuke juga bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia keranjingan makanan tidak enak itu. Apakah ini ngidam atau hanya karena penasaran.

Oh God, ini tidak bagus.

Tubuh berisi tersebut terlihat sangat manis dengan apron dengan warna ungu pucat. Pria tampan itu nampak sibuk dengan cup ramen di dapur. Namun tak berapa lama, bunyi panci jatuh memekakan telinga Sasuke yang tengah asyik di balik konter.

"Sialan. Kenapa pakai jatuh segala." Umpatnya kesal seperti biasa.

Ia matikan kompor setelah merasa tidak lah lapar. Rasa yang begitu menggelitik tersebut lenyap sudah karena hati kembali gelisah. Ia menyeret kaki nya ke kamar. Sedikit terburu karena teringat akan sesuatu.

"Brush!" Ia menghempaskan pantat nya setelah sampai di dalam kamar.

Sasuke memecing pada seonggok benda yang bernama ponsel itu yang terletak di atas meja. Berkutat sebentar ia memilih membanting benda persegi tersebut ke kasur besar.

Rasa kesal berubah marah dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Mata hitam indah itu seolah memerah karena emosi yang meluap besar.

Kenapa dengan mudah seorang pria yang sudah menyakiti pria lain meminta maaf lalu datang kembali setelah lebih dari 1 bulan pergi. Tidak kan dia memiliki malu, atau pun harga diri.

Apakah pria itu tidak memiliki hati sekedar untuk merasakan bagaimana kalau berganti posisi.

Siapapun pasti akan memilih berada di pihak yang menyakiti. Kalaupun cinta sudah mengetuk pintu hati, adakah rasa untuk menolak walaupun itu hanyalah dalih.

"Sialan. Sialan." Sasuke mem-banting pigura kaca yang entah itu gambar siapa.

Memang benar tanpa Sasuke sadari rasa cinta merambat naik walaupun ia sudah memilih untuk berpaling. Bayangan pria berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar menghantui hari-harinya walaupun dia sudah pergi jauh dari sana. Mencoba untuk berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli walaupun hanya kesengsaraan yang ia rasa.

"Aku mencintai mu bodoh. Naruto bodoh. Bodoh." Ia bergumam ribuan lagi seolah ia adalah boneka kayu rusak yang tidak memiliki nyawa.

Bohong kalau ia merasa tenang setelah tahu Naruto berada dalam negara yang sama dengannya. Bohong kalau dia bisa tidur nyenyak semalam setelah tahu Naruto tengah mengejarnya. Bohong kalau dia benar-benar marah saat Naruto mengatakan akan menikahi nya.

Bahagia. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia. Kalau bisa diri ini melopat tinggi dengan tulisan Yes I do di dada nya.

Tapi tidak.

Setelah semua kelakuan Naruto padanya dia tidak akan membiarkan ini menjadi mudah.

Berkencan atau pura-pura tidak peduli yang tertangkap oleh mata hitamnya selama ini, membuatnya terpukul dan kecewa.

Namun sampai kapan dia akan bersikap seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau dia memberi sedikit kesempatan pada pria pirang itu.

Setelah membuatnya senang, Sasuke akan menjatuhkannya pada jurang yang namanya perpisahan atau perselingkuhan. Sama persis yang Naruto lakukan padanya pada awal kehamilan.

"Benar juga. Aku akan membuatnya menangis di bawah kaki ku setelah ia tersenyum." Ucap nya mantap lalu menyambar mantel tebal dari dalam lemari. Ia memilih pasrah pada keinginan untuk menjemput si pirang bodoh lalu membawanya ke—

Entah lah mungkin tempat lain yang jauh dari sini, agar tidak kembali lagi.

Berfikir itu jalan yang lumayan bagus, ia segera menyeret kaki berbalut celana panjang itu ke luar apartemen. Sedikit berharap agar Itachi tidak memakai mobil ke tempat kerja.

* * *

**_Bandara Internasional California/Amerika pukul 11 siang_**

Sasuke membanting pintu mobil setelah sampai di parkiran. Ia berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke tempat yang uhh—si idiot itu janjikan di pesan yang beberapa jam lalu sempat mampir di ponsel canggihnya.

"Kalau ada butuh nya saja seperti ini. Sialan." Gumam Sasuke kesal lalu melirik cemas pada segerombolan orang. Disana tidak ada tanda-tanda pria berambut pirang dengan kulit cokelat.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya nya bingung dengan mata awas memandang.

Pria yang disana juga berambut pirang tapi bukan Naruto. Kenapa tidak ada di mana pun.

Sasuke berjalan tersaruk dengan tangan yang setia mengelus perut. Rasa nyeri kembali melilit setelah ia berputar di tempat yang sama selama 2 jam. Apalagi tiada henti keringat mengucur deras dari dahi putih nya.

"Permisi tuan, apakah kau melihat pria ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada seorang petugas bandara dengan seragam yang membawa troli besar.

"Anda bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang?" Tanya balik petugas dengan senyum ramah.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Ya. Bisa kau jawab pertanyaan ku. Kau melihat pria ini. Dia baru saja sampai tadi pagi dan dia tidak pernah kemari. Aku takut dia tersesat di jalan."

Petugas tampan dengan kulit putih ini masih tersenyum tipis. Namun tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang itu.

Manik hitam Sasuke berputar malas. Oh ayolah, kenapa orang ini masih senyam-senyum sendiri. Apakah dia gila.

"Kalau tidak tahu ya sudah." Sahut pria Uchiha ini akhirnya menyerah.

"Tunggu tuan." Sasuke menoleh terkejut saat satu tarikan pada lengannya ia rasakan.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat pria ini. Aku bertemu di restoran pagi tadi. Yah—siapa tahu kau bisa menemukannya di sana?" Jawab petugas itu setelah meneliti dengan seksama siapa pria yang ada di ponsel Sasuke.

Rambut pirang, kulit cokelat serta wajah bodoh. Sama persis dengan pengunjung yang menemuinya saat bertanya di mana letak hotel terdekat.

"Terima kasih err—" Manik hitam Sasuke melirik pada id card yang ada di saku seragam sang petugas.

"Sai." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Pria tampan berkulit putih itu segera melajukan kaki nya ke restoran yang baru saja di beritahu kan oleh petugas aneh tersebut.

"Semoga Naruto masih ada di sana." Doa Sasuke kecil dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Pria tampan berambut pirang terlihat terantuk duduk di sofa ruang tunggu. Hari sudah beranjak siang namun dia tidak pergi dari bandara. Tubuhnya lelah namun tidak menggeruskan niatnya untuk menunggu seseorang. Manik biru jernih itu memandang sendu sejumlah pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di sana. Tidak ada satu pun dari orang-orang itu bercirikan pemuda yang ia maksudkan. Pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam.

Pemuda yang membuat nya pergi jauh dari Konoha dan datang ke Amerika bermodalkan nekat

Serta _cinta_.

"Apakah kau tidak menjemput ku Sasuke. Kau sudah benar-benar membenci ku." Gumam Naruto loyo lalu menyeka keringat dari dahinya. Udara memang dingin karena air conditioner namun entah kenapa tubuhnya merasa sangat panas. Apalagi kepala ini tiada henti berdenyut pening. Apakah ia sakit. Perubahan cuaca yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Dan jangan lupakan sejak semalam, Naruto tidak tertidur walau hanya 1 jam.

"Sial. Kepala ku sakit sekali." Ucap Naruto sembari memijat keningnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mondar-mandir layaknya orang gila di seluruh tempat. Toilet, tempat tiket serta restoran tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto dimana pun. Ia sudah menanyakan kepada setiap orang yang lewat. Tapi tetap saja, mereka menjawab tidak tahu.

"Naruto. Dimana kau. Aku benar-benar cemas." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada bergetar. Ia lelah tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak mudah menyerah. Ini sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan pria berambut pirang, walau lelah tidak akan terasa.

Kaki panjang berbalut celana itu sedikit gemetar. Apakah ia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus menemukan Naruto." Tekad pria tampan ini lalu melanjutkan kembali pencariannya.

Sasuke mengelus perut besarnya yang bergerak aktif. Sedikit meringis karena ia merasa sangat nyeri. Ia memecing tajam pada setiap tempat. Apakah ada ruangan khusus untuk istirahat. Karena sungguh, tubuh ini akan jatuh lemas.

"Aku akan istirahat sebentar." Gumam Sasuke pelan lalu melangkah masuk ke toilet. Memilih pasrah karena hanya tempat itu yang terdekat dengan posisinya semula.

"Brak!" Bunyi pintu di banting keras membuat para pengunjung toilet menoleh cepat.

Sasuke mendudukan pantatnya di closet karena lelah. Tiada henti kakinya gemetar hebat entah karena sebab apa.

"Issshh—" Ringisnya pilu saat rasa sakit kembali merambat dari arah perut. Apa yang menyebabkan perut ini begitu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tahan sedikit baby. Kau akan bertemu dengan ayah mu. Ugh." Bisik Sasuke pelan tidak jelas. Rasa nyeri yang menghantam perut membuat kepalanya berkunang.

Tangan putih itu mengelus halus perut di balik kain kemeja. Membuat gerakan perlahan agar si bayi kecil membuatnya nyaman. Dia kembali teringat belum satu suap makanan pun masuk kedalam kerongkongan. Ini pasti yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menjadi manja. Atau kah darah rendahnya kambuh karena kehamilan ini.

"Sial. Aku benar-benar mirip dengan wanita." Kesal Sasuke dengan wajah pucat. Bibir yang semula merah muda berubah pudar karena anemia ringan. Dengan tangan masihlah gemetar ia usap peluh yang menetes deras.

"Sebentar saja. Aku mohon tahan lah." Pinta pria tampan ini dengan nada rendah. Perlahan ia merasa berkunang. Pandangannya mengabur serta kepala bagian belakangnya terasa berat seolah ada yang memukul keras.

Bunyi dering ponsel mengagetkan Sasuke yang mulai merebahkan diri di tembok belakang.

_Ponsel?_

Kenapa tidak terpikir sejak tadi.

Dalam hanya beberapa detik saja, ia sambar ponsel yang ada di kantung mantel tebalnya. Mengecek siapa yang menghubungi seandainya saja itu pria yang ia cari.

"Itachi?" panggil Sasuke tidak mengerti

.

_"__Kau ada dimana. Kenapa kau tidak ada di apartemen?"_

_._

Mata nanar pria pucat memandang kesekeliling ruangan. Disini sempit serta panas. Membuatnya semakin kelelahan.

"Di—hah..hah..suatu tempat." Jawab Sasuke kesusahan.

.

_"__Sasuke. Kau tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tersengal seperti itu. Katakan padaku kau ada dimana!"_

_._

"Ni..nissan. Aku akan ber..temu dengan ayah dari..anak ku."

.

_"__Sasuke. Hei Sasu—"_

_._

"Tut-Tut-Tut."

Panggilan terputus secara mendadak. Dengan cemas Sasuke menatap ponselnya. Kenapa Itachi begitu kurang ajar memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Oh Fuck—Baterei ponsel ku habis." Pekik Sasuke agak keras. Merasa sangat bodoh karena benda yang penting tidak ada guna di saat genting. Dengan kesal serta marah ia lesakkan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Ini akan menjadi sulit. Baby—kumohon jangan membuat momy sakit lagi ya." Harap pria tampan ini lalu berdiri dengan susah payah.

**.**

**.**

Langkah Naruto tersaruk saat ia berjalan menyusuri semua tempat yang ada di bandara. Kepalanya yang sangat pening membuat cara berjalannya menjadi sulit. Ia sudah berdiri disini hingga lemas, namun Sasuke tidak muncul juga.

"Apa dia sudah membaca pesan ku?" Gumam Naruto lalu mengecek ponselnya. Disana terdapat tulisan bahwa pesan yang ia kirim, belumlah sampai pada penerima.

"Akan ku telepon saja dia." Dengan gemetar ia letak kan ponsel di dekat telinga.

_"__Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktiv—"_ Alis pirang itu mengeryit. Kenapa suara operator yang terdengar.

"Apa Sasuke sengaja me-non aktiv kan ponsel nya." Pikirnya lagi lalu menggeleng.

Dia merasa Sasuke bukan lah orang jahat. Ia yakin pria kulit pucat akan ke menjemputnya entah itu kapan. Siapa tahu dia masih ada di jalan. Rasa percaya itu lah yang membuat Naruto tidak jadi pergi untuk meninggalkan bandara.

Percaya bahwa Sasuke akan menjemputnya.

Namun setelah sekian jam_, akan_ _kah pria itu akan datang?_

Langkahnya kembali bergerak saat ia sudah sedikit lebih baik. Matanya bergerak cemas mencoba mencari orang mana yang sekiranya bisa berbahasa Jepang. Oh ayolah di sini adalah Amerika. Salah-salah nanti malah akan menjadi runyam.

Dari jauh pemuda yang menyeret koper besar itu terlihat tiada henti bertanya pada setiap pengunjung yang lewat. Walaupun banyak dari mereka yang menggeleng ataupun tidak peduli, namun semangat tinggi masih hinggap di pemuda ini.

Uap panas mengepul tebal dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang. Sial. Rasa pening di kepala semakin menjadi setiap menitnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur padahal ia yakin ia kuat. Dengan segenap tenaga ia berjalan tersaruk mencari tempat duduk. Ia tidak ingin seperti orang gila yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Sasuke..hah..hah..kau dimana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan mata terpejam di dalam telapak tangan.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang pria yang memiliki keajiban dapat hamil tersebut berjalan lambat dengan tangan yang tiada henti mengusap perut. Hari sudah beranjak sore namun tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang ia dapat. Bunyi operator yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat dengan tujuan Canada telah siap untuk meluncur ke udara, mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri gelisah.

Oh _damn it_. Kenapa ini tidak terlintas di otaknya sedari tadi.

Suara operator pasti akan di dengar oleh semua pengunjung tanpa terkecuali.

Kemana perginya Sasuke si pria dengan intelejensi tinggi.

Apakah karena kehamilan ini, ia berubah menjadi telmi.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali." Sesalnya lalu bertanya pada petugas di mana letak customer service.

Setelah mendapat petunjuk dari salah seorang petugas, ia segera angkat kaki menuju kesana. Ia harus cepat karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Semoga Naruto masih ada di sini. Tuhan, ku mohon bantu aku." Doa Sasuke kecil penuh harap lalu memasuki pintu dengan tulisan Customer Sevice di atasnya.

**.**

**AnnieSakkie**

**.**

_"__Di beritahukan kepada Uzumaki Naruto dengan kewarganegaraan Jepang di harap segera datang ke Customer Service 6 karena di tunggu oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Diberitahukan kepada Uzumaki Naruto dengan kewarganegaraan Jepang harap segera datang ke Customer Service 6 karena di tunggu oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sekian Terima kasih."_

Naruto berjengit kecil saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara wanita lewat audio itu memanggil namanya dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepala mencoba mempertajam inderanya. Benarkan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke yang itu." Ulang Naruto tidak mengerti.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menemui Sasuke yang sudah menunggu nya di sana.

Benar dugaan nya Sasuke pasti akan datang untuk menjemputnnya.

"Sasuke terima kasih. Terima kasih." Gumam pria pirang ini berulang kali. Tanpa sadar ia menangis karena lelaki yang telah ia sakiti masih sudi untuk datang dan menjemputnya.

Setelah berputar karena mencari tempat yang di suarakan oleh wanita lewat pengeras, akhirnya Naruto dapat menemukan pintu tersebut. Jantungnya tanpa sadar berdetak kencang. Apakah ia takut atau gugup. Kemana perginya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi tadi.

"Huh—ayolah Naruto kenapa kau diam saja." Geramnya kesal pada diri sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri.

Kakinya terasa sangat kaku untuk melangkah dan hanya berdiri layaknya patung yang ia lakukan. Didalam sana ada Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mencarinya sepanjang hari tanpa rasa lelah. Mereka tidaklah bercanda. Bandara di Amerika adalah salah satu bandara yang padat di dunia. Ribuan manusia ada di sana setiap harinya.

"Naruto?" Sebuah suara baritone berat yang tidak asing di telinga pria Uzumaki itu terdengar.

Naruto mengangkat kepala bermaksud melihat benarkah suara itu adalah milik pria kulit pucat.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto dengan nada rendah lalu merangkul begitu saja tubuh ringkih yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang di lakukan Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Naru—"

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." Suara serak yang khas milik Naruto berubah bergetar saat memanggil namanya berulang kali. Akhirnya, setelah 1 bulan lebih hanya memendam rasa, hari ini dia dapat bertemu dengan pria yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Naruto kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke setelah merasakan sesuatu yang basah menghinggapi mantel tebalnya.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu menggeleng kecil lalu semakin melesakkan ke dada pria yang ia peluk erat. Enggan berpisah dari harum serta kehangatannya.

"Sasuke. Kau benar Sasuke kan."

Pria Uchiha itu mendengus pelan namun tidak terpungkiri wajahnya menghangat.

"Benar. Aku adalah Sasuke. Kau senang?"

Naruto menarik kepalanya lalu memandang intens wajah yang terpahat sempurna tersebut.

Wajah tampan, mata hitam, rambut aneh serta senyum menyebalkan.

Benar ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukan seseorang yang berambut merah yang berasal dari Suna.

Bukan pria yang ia cintai secara berpura-pura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tanpa sadar Naruto memanggut bibir pucat itu dalam satu hentakan. Tidak peduli ini tempat yang ramai oleh orang atau apapun itu yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan homo gila.

Rasa bahagia ini siapapun tidak akan tahu kalau tidak merasakannya.

_"I love you. Sasuke."_

* * *

**_Uchiha's Apartemen pukul 3 Sore_**

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen dengan tenang di ikuti pria lain berambut pirang di belakangnya. Sedikit lega akhirnya sampai rumah juga. Suasana apartemen yang sunyi adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ini apartemen mu?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang setelah mendudukan diri di sofa depan. Mendadak kepalanya kembali pusing dan Naruto ingin istirahat sejenak.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas lalu berjalan tersaruk menuju dapur. Mungkin ia akan memberikan Naruto bir atau sejenisnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya pria pirang lagi lalu menyandarkan kepala di sofa. Uhh—dia sudah tidak tahan akan nyeri di kepalanya.

Tapi tidak, Naruto harus kuat karena sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan mengusirnya keluar. Setidaknya dia harus memiliki kekuatan untuk mencari hotel atau apalah di dekat sini.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan nampan yang berisi air dingin. Tidak ada bir, pasti Itachi yang meminum nya hingga habis.

"Minumlah kau pasti haus." Tawar Sasuke lalu menaruh nampan itu ke atas meja.

"Arigatou." Sahut Naruto –pria berambut pirang- pelan tak berdaya. Lihat saja dia terkapar dengan lemas di sofa panjang.

Alis kehitaman milik pria Uchiha berpaut bingung. Kenapa Naruto begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kau kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mendekat. Tidak tahan melihat wajah menderita mantan teman se apartemennya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir akan keadaannya. Hanya pusing biasa, ia yakin pasti akan segera pulih dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, aku sedikit lelah." Dustanya lalu memberi cengiran bodoh seperti biasa.

Huh, mata hitamnya ini tidak lah dapat di tipu dengan mudah. Namun biarlah, toh apa pedulinya.

Hening menguasai apartemen membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Kenapa pria ini begitu pendiam. Sangat bukan Naruto yang dulu ia kenal.

"Dobe, kalau kau tidak ada perlu, kau bisa keluar dari sini." Usir Sasuke halus walau ia sendiri bingung kenapa kata-kata itu begitu lancar keluar dari mulutnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Benar dugaannya pria tampan kulit pucat ini pasti akan mengusirnya keluar. Mata biru tersebut memandang nanar tubuh yang mulai berubah di depanya. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar hanya terbalaskan dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke. Kau mengusirku?"

Wajah Sasuke berpaling cepat. Enggan menatap mata itu yang sudah membiusnya.

"Kau tuli. Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi."

Memilih pasrah Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ya sudahlah, ingin rasanya ia bercerita banyak tapi Sasuke seperti nya enggan.

"Sasuke bisa kau dengarkan aku sebentar?" tanya Naruto halus karena Sasuke terlihat akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hn."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan. Lalu mendekap tubuh itu dalam pelukan kekar. Tidak peduli bahwa pria ini menolak serta mengatainya tidak sopan. Karena ia begitu rindu pada pria tampan dengan rambut hitam yang ada di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Kau tahu kau pasti sangat membenci ku, atau kau sudah muak melihat ku. Tapi aku tulus mencintaimu."

Mata hitam Sasuke tertutup di balik kelopak berwarna putih pucat. Menulikan pendengaran karena ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam dusta yang sama.

"Sasuke. Aku sadar selama ini aku begitu jahat padamu. Menghamili mu, mengekangmu dengan status palsu dan menyaktimu karena sikap bodohku. Kumohon padamu, maafkan aku. Jangan membenci ku." Air mata Naruto tidak sanggup lagi terbendung. Ia melesakan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke yang juga bergetar hebat.

"Aku sedang malas membahasnya." Ucap Sasuke ketus membuat Naruto terkejut.

Akh, benar dugaannya. Sasuke pasti akan menolak semua permintaan maaf yang tulus ia ucapkan.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencin—"

"Plak!" Tamparan keras mampir di pipi Naruto.

"Mencintai ku. Hah! Kau mencintaiku. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini. Semudah itukah kau mengatakan itu, bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke keras dengan dada naik turun. Amarah membuat nafasnya sesak namun ini lah yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit hati kembali terasa saat dengan mudah pria bodoh ini mengatakan cinta.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia pantas menerima nya. Tamparan ini tidaklah sebanding dengan sakit hati yang ia berikan. Kalau bisa bunuh saja diri ini bila itu bisa membuat Sasuke puas.

"Dengar ya, orang sinting. Aku tidak akan mempercayai semua ucapan mu lagi. Cinta, sayang atau apapun itu yang keluar dari mulut mu hanyalah sampah!"

Manik biru pria berambut pirang memantul ekspresi marah dari Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi hanya diam dan pasif saja yang ia lakukan. Menimpali semua omongan akan membuat masalah menjadi runyam. Ini semua kesalahannya. Jadi biarkan saja pria tampan itu mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya.

"Aku tahu kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil anak ini kan!" Tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan nya padamu. Sampai kapan pun kau bukan lah ayah dari bayi ku. Kau adalah pria bodoh. Kau sudah menyakiti ku. Kau..hiks..kau—"

Sialan—air mata ini akhirnya menetes juga.

Pria berambut pirang terperanjat dalam posisinya. Lagi-lagi ia membuat pria ini menangis.

"Sasuke."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, semua pukulan serta rengekan yang menghantam bahunya tidak lah terasa.

"Berhentilah menangis." Ucap Naruto berusaha menghapus air mata yang berlinang deras dari pipi Sasuke.

"Menjauh dari ku. Aku membenci mu!"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat ia rasa sebuah benda kenyal nan basah membungkam mulutnya. Ciuman lembut berlabuh mesra di bibir pucatnya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini. Bila itu bisa membuat mu berhenti menangis." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu mendudukan Sasuke yang masih tercengang di atas sofa.

Ia menyeret koper beroda miliknya yang terbengkalai di lantai bawah. Naruto tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kerja kerasnya kemari hanya membuah kan sakit hati.

"Sasuke—" Panggil Naruto tepat di depan pintu.

Sasuke menghapus air matanya lalu berpaling muka.

"Aku sudah memutuskan pertunangan ku dengan Gaara. Karena aku mencintai mu. Aku tidak membohongi mu atau apapun itu yang ada di pikiran mu. Aku tulus kemari karena ingin memulai dari awal lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintai mu Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar sempurna. Sedikit meragukan pendengarannya atau apa yang di katakan pria pirang itu. Apakah dia sedang mabuk.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan kepercayaan mu. Aku berjanji Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencintai mu. Aku tidak berbohong karena aku serius mengatakan ini pada mu."

Bunyi pintu tertutup membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke yang berkecamuk. Benarkah yang di ucapkan Naruto. Benarkah dia sudah memutuskan pertunangan itu.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat tayangan gosip jadi ia tidak tahu.

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh jantungnya yang bergemuruh cepat. Kenapa dia berdebar seperti ini. Apakah dendamnya sudah melemah karena rayuan yang Naruto lancarkan. Bagaimana kalau dia membohonginya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Ia memengelus perutnya yang kembali melilit sakit. Benarkah kenyataan itu.

_Cinta?_

Sasuke tahu cinta apa yang Naruto rasakan itu, tapi ia masih sedikit ragu.

Tidak mungkin seseorang yang bodoh macam Naruto rela jauh-jauh datang ke mari kalau hanya candaan yang ia lontarkan.

Tidak mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pria playboy yang sering menggaet pria akan berkata cinta dengan begitu serius.

"Naruto. Kau tidak membohongi ku kan?"

Tendangan keras menganggetkan Sasuke yang tengah berfikir. Apakah bayinya tahu kalau ayahnya sudah datang berkunjung.

"Kau benar baby—dia adalah ayah mu. Kau senang dia kemari?"

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang besar di sebuah hotel mewah di dekat apartemen Sasuke. Tenaga nya menguap cepat apalagi kenyataan yang memilukan telah terjadi di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, alasan terkuat yang membuatnya jauh-jauh datang kemari, mengusirnya pergi.

Membiarkannya bingung dalam dilema besar yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan cinta.

_Oh God_—kenapa berbicara cinta sangat menguras tenaga serta pikiran.

Dulu saja dia begitu mudah mengatakan cinta pada setiap pria. Dan dengan mudah pula, ia mendapatkannya.

"Ukh—kepalaku." Rengek Naruto pelan sembari memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Memikirkan cinta serta perasaan membuatnya sangat lelah. Memang sebelum ini, dia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu hangat seperti ini.

_Cinta _

_Cinta itu seperti apa?_

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya saat bayangan Sasuke kembali menari di benaknya.

Wajah tampan yang begitu pucat, tangisan pilu yang terdengar menyakitkan serta teriakan amarah kembali berdengung di telinga. Sebegitu jahat kah diri ini di hadapan pria tampan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa jijik pada pantulan wajahnya yang ada di cermin.

Wajah tampan yang hanya di pergunakan menggaet pria, senyum merekah yang di gunakan untuk mengumbar cinta serta ke populeran yang hanya akan menyesatkan nya.

Apa guna nya semua kesempurnaan itu, bila ada sesuatu yang lebih sederhana mampu membuat orang yang ia cintai memberikan kepercayaan.

"Jijik..aku menjijikan." Gumam Naruto lalu memukul kaca dengan satu pukulan. Tidak peduli perugas hotel yang memergoki nya atau kerugian akibat ulah gilanya. Naruto hanya butuh lampiasan atas rasa sesak di dalam dada.

Serpihan kaca itu berhamburan di lantai bawah. Naruto terduduk lemas dengan tangan yang mengucurkan darah segar.

_Nyeri. _

_Apakah ini sama dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sudah ia mainkan._

"Sasuke..maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Suara Naruto yang bergetar terdengar menyayat pendengaran.

Air mata tidak berhenti berlinang dari biji birunya. Ia tidak pernah se-menyesal ini dalam hidupnya. Karena selama ini Naruto dengan mudah mendapatkan semua yang ia ingin kan.

Cinta atau tubuh seorang pria akan ada dalam genggaman dengan begitu mudah.

"Sasuke. Ku mohon maaf kan aku." Gumam Naruto puluhan kali menggema di seluruh ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Huahh~damn it. Mau nya aku buat ini satu chap namun ya begitu lah, terlalu panjang jadi aku potong ajah ya.**

**Saya benar-benar tidak percaya dapat membuat scene yang begini panjang serta sangat drama.**

**Jadi bila kalian tidak suka ya, maaf kan saya.**

**Saya hanya ingin membangun feel Naruto yang begitu merasa bersalah.**

**Berhasil atau hanya terasa hambar?**

**Oke, saya butuh review yang banyak dari kalian.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NaruXSasu**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

**HAMIL, EH?**

**AnnieSakkie**

**Last chap and Long word.**

* * *

**_California Internasional Hotel pukul 8 pagi_**

Sinar matahari pagi menyorot masuk kedalam jendela kaca. Udara yang semula dingin berubah hangat serta nyaman. Kicau burung masih setia bersautan walau di iringi dengan deruh kendaraan yang mulai mendominasi. Hari memang sudah lah pagi tak heran beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan. Manik biru seindah shapire milik seorang pria mengerling malas pada dinding kaca, lebih tepatnya pada pemandangan yang terpampang disana. Melihat beratus orang berlalu lalang serta asap kendaraan membuatnya jengah. Ini adalah Amerika, setidaknya ia tahu, kota yang ia kunjungi adalah kota yang terkenal sibuk. Mana ada danau atau hemparan rumput hijau yang akan memanjakan mata mu. Setidaknya ini lah realita kehidupan sebagian orang Amerika. Bekerja dan bekerja.

Naruto -nama pria bermata biru- mengalihkan pandangan kearah langit. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran karena semalam ia telah berubah menjadi setengah gila. Ia akan menjadi seperti itu bila mengingat hubungan nya bersama pria lain berkulit putih pucat. Semua semakin buruk dan membuat hatinya uring-uringan. Apakah semua kerja kerasnya tidak membuahkan hasil setimpal. Dia mulai sangsi kalau Sasuke tidak akan menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Helaan nafas terdengar pilu. Naruto merasa begitu bodoh karena berpikiran buruk. Apakah dia akan menyerah secepat itu. Menadaskan keinginannya untuk bersanding dan membesarkan anak bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak—setidaknya ia belum berusaha lebih keras. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menyerah.

Tangan kecokelatan itu mengepal erat. Berharap dan selalu berharap usahanya tidak akan sia-sia. Sasuke adalah prioritas. Apapun yang terjadi pria berkulit pucat itu harus menjadi miliknya. Naruto kembali berfikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Mendatangi apartemen Sasuke lalu menyeretnya ke gereja dan menikah. Atau dia menyembah di bawah kaki Sasuke untuk meminta maaf. Keringat dingin mulai menetes pelan, ia yakin seratus persen kalau dia pasti akan di tendang jauh keluar. Sasuke adalah tipe tsundere. Kebanyakan pria bertipe itu akan malu-malu dan cenderung berharga diri tinggi. Ini termasuk tipe yang sulit untuk di dekati.

Peia berkulit cokelat tersebut berdiri dari duduknya. Dia sudah menemukan sebuah cara yang lumayan untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mandi serta sarapan. Walau kepalanya sedikit pening, dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku harus berusaha. Sasuke adalah tujuan ku kemari. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus memaafkan ku hari ini." Gumam nya atau bisa di bilang menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia menarik langkahnya menjauhi ranjang. Bermaksud untuk berendam atau sekedar bermain air dari shower hangat.

Pakaian mulai tanggal dari celana hingga baju tanpa lengan. Ia menyalahkan shower hangat untuk menghujani kepalanya. Bath up ia coret dari daftar karena setelah di pikir ulang, bisa-bisa ia ketiduran disana. Waktunya terbatas jadi ia harus cepat. Meskipun bath up tersebut terlihat begitu nyaman dengan warna nya nya transparan ia tidak ingin bermanja di dalam sana. Pun aroma terapi berbagai jenis bersanding mesra di sebelahnya. Ia bisa melakukan itu nanti malam.

Guyuran air membasahi surai pirangnya yang bergaya spike berantakan. Seketika rambut tersebut layu. Tetesan air meluncur dari kepala hingga ujung kuku. Kelereng tersebut terpejam erat. Menikmati servis dari hujan buatan untuk sekedar merilekskan fikiran. Titik air yang berjatuhan seakan memijat bahu kaku nya. Ia mengambil sabun cair yang berjejer rapi di samping bath up. Beruntung karena hotel ini memiliki selera sabun yang sesuai dengan nya. Aroma citrus berbaur dengan udara membuat nya sedikit rileks. Ia bukan lah wanita yang menyukai aroma tertentu tapi ia lebih menyukai jeruk karena dapat membangkitkan semangat. Ia menggosok busa melimpah itu ke area bahu, perut kemudian kaki. Ia juga melakukan itu untuk rambut. Tidak peduli itu sabun dan bukan lah shampoo.

Setelah berkutat dengan air dan sabun, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh basahnya berbalut bath robe berbahan handuk yang berwarna biru cerah. Ia juga menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk pendek lalu melingkarkan nya di leher. Jejak basah dari rambut, membasahi ubin yang terbuat dari keramik mahal. Ia berjalan pelan menuju koper yang tergeletak di lantai bawah. Ia lupa tidak merapihkan pakaian dan menggantungnya di lemari yang tersedia. Ia keburu emosi kemarin jadi ia melempar ke sembarang tempat. Ia memilih pakaian sederhana yang akan ia kenakan. Naruto memiliki selera pakaian yang cukup bagus sehingga ia tidak lah perlu khawatir. Wajah tampan serta tubuh yang tegap membuatnya mudah untuk sekedar terlihat keren atau tampan. Atasan kaus polos dengan tanda P di dada kanan berwarna hitam adalah pilihan nya. Ditambah dengan celana jeans belel serta jaket kulit. Ia juga memakai jam tangan yang ia beli dari Eropa ketika tour akhir tahun lalu. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna walau hanya setelan sederhana yang menempel erat. Naruto mengerling pada pantulan tubuhnya lewat cermin besar.

Hati nya tiba-tiba gugup tanpa sebab. Sesosok pria berambut pantat ayam berseliweran di dalam otak. Entah lah, ia yang sebelum nya yakin hampir seribu persen kini mengalami penurunan kadar percaya diri. Seharusnya ia tahu, Sasuke bukan lah penjahat. Dia bahkan hamil dengan perutnya yang menggembung layaknya ikan kekenyangan. Ini mudah bukan. Tinggal mendatangi apartemen itu kemudian mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Ia akan menangis bila itu di perlukan. Sasuke adalah tipe yang tidak tegaan. Ia sering menjebak pria itu dengan tangisnya yang pura-pura. Walau sesudahnya ia mendapat bogem mentah yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mata birunya seketika berkilat semangat. Ia harus yakin dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini hanya masalah perasaan dan bukan dendam kesumat yang sampai adu kekuatan. Atau juga bukan acara balas dendam dengan saling membunuh. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ia tidak bisa mundur walau selangkah. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

Tangan sewarna caramel tersebut mengepalkan tangan erat. Sasuke adalah tujuan. Ia perlu mengecamkan kata itu berulang kali hingga sadar. Ia disini bukan tanpa tujuan. Pria manis berambut merah sudah ia lepas dari hati nya. Bahkan Sasuke Uchiha sial itu sudah mengusiknya di hari pertunangan. Hilangnya dia dari Konoha cukup membuat harinya berantakan. Sampai-sampai ia menyakiti Gaara walau ia tidak bersalah. Ia juga begitu bodoh kenapa harus mengutamakan ego ketimbang perasaan. Seandainya saja ia jujur dari awal bila ia memang mencintai Sasuke. Semua tidak akan 'ruwet' seperti ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini matanya buta, tidak melihat perubahan yang terjadi di tubuh Sasuke. Muntah-muntah serta wajah pucat setiap hari, astaga ia seharusnya sadar. Itulah tanda yang khas bagi orang yang hamil muda. Sasuke yang biasanya ketus mulai melembut ketika ia memijat atau mengelus perutnya. Beberapa kali ia juga menyuapi serta membantunya duduk setelah muntah di pagi hari. Sasuke yang ketus itu bisa berubah lebih—

_Manja?_

"Bodoh!" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya. Ia merasa sangat idiot karena baru saja sadar dari buta hatinya. Pria berambut hitam yang ia kenal dengan nama Sasuke itu sudah menunjukan tanda-tandanya dari awal. Bahkan sifatnya berubah halus dan terkadang menyuruh Naruto untuk memijat kakinya di kala lemas pasca muntah. Kalau orang lain mungkin akan biasa tapi yang di maksud disini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yah—

Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Aktor dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi seakan ia tidak butuh bantuan dari orang lain. Kalau saja ia mau, bisa saja ia tinggal di hutan sendiri tanpa bantuan.

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Naruto. Kemana saja dirinya selama ini. Sibuk berkencan dengan berbagai pria atau sekedar untuk tidak peduli. Ia berubah menjadi monster ketika ia membicarakan Gaara kepada Sasuke dengan begitu—

_Mudah?_

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi. Aku akan menembus kesalahan ku kali ini." Gumamnya separuh menyuruh diri sendiri untuk bangkit semangat. Memang tidak perlu mengingat kesalahan yang dulu sudah di perbuat. Ia berada disini untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, bukan. Ia harus yakin bahwa usaha nya akan berbuah manis. Semua ego ia singkirkan. Dan ia berharap Sasuke mau memaafkan nya.

* * *

**_Uchiha's Apartemen pukul 10 pagi_**

Seorang pria tampan berbalut pakaian kedodoran terlihat santai berbaring di atas ranjang. Tangan kurus milik sang pria menggenggam sebuah buku bertemakan sejarah. Sedang tiada henti mulutnya berkunyah-kunyah dengan _cokkies_. Ia menikmati waktu malas nya sebagai pria hamil begitu baik. Ia sedikit merinding mengingat betapa malas dirinya saat ini. Entah kemana perginya Sasuke sang aktor dengan jam terbang tinggi. Yang ada kini hanyalah pria pemalas seperti beruang madu di tengah musim dingin.

"Nyam-nyam-nyam. Kue nya enak." Gumamnya pelan dengan mulut penuh remahan kue.

Ia berguling lagi. Sekarang ia terlentang namun kelereng hitam itu setia mengunci barisan kata yang ada lembar buku. Bacaan yang cukup berat untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu di kala senggang.

"Sasuke. Kau masih tidur?" Seseorang bertanya di tengah pintu. Orang tersebut sangatlah tampan dengan setelan kemeja, lengkap dengan jas serta celana berbahan kain. Sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan seolah mengkilat karena begitu bersihnya.

"Hn. Kau juga masih belum berangkat." Jawab orang yang diajak bicara malas. Enggan bertatap wajah dengan pria itu.

Itachi -pria berjas hitam- melangkah mendekat. Jujur saja melihat adiknya yang hanya tiduran, sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Dia tidak ingin adik tersayangnya ini menjadi orang yang anti sosial. Itu terdengar seperti dirinya dulu yang baru saja pindah kemari. Begitu menakutkan dan ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia sayangi menjadi seperti itu. Beruntung karena saat ini dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Memiliki teman dan membiasakan diri berbaur dengan orang lain. Tapi hubungan nya dengan para Uchiha lain tidak bisa di sebut baik.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Aku bisa menyuruh teman ku untuk menemanimu. Pemandangan disini sangat indah. Kau pasti menemukan hal yang bagus. Ku dengar sinar matahari dapat menyehatkan bayi yang ada dalam kandungan." Cerocos pria tampan itu sembari memandang intens adiknya yang bergelung nyaman.

"Kau gila atau apa, semua orang akan pingsan melihat pria yang hamil seperti ku ini. Lebih enak tidur ketimbang berada di luar. Aku benci keramaian." Jawab Sasuke sungguh memanaskan telinga. Sosok pria berambut hitam tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

"Ayolah semua akan mengira bahwa kau ini wanita. Kau mirip sekali dengan ibu. Atau kau mau kutemani, heh istri ku." Goda Itachi dengan alis naik turun.

Kelereng Sasuke berputar malas. Kakak nya ini tidak berangkat kerja malah merecoki kegiatan nya.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki suami yang keriput seperti mu."

"Apa kau bilang!" Itachi memekik keras. Ia menyambar buku yang di baca adiknya lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

"Hei—apa-apaan kau!"

"Ini bukan keriput tahu. Ini adalah tanda lahir. Aku mewarisi ini dari ayah." Tunjuk Itachi ngotot pada garis tegas di sebelah hidungnya.

"Mana ada yang tahu kalau itu adalah tanda lahir. Sudah sana pergi, aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Ayo bilang maaf dulu. Kau sudah menghina tanda lahir ku. Sasuke, kau dengar aku!"  
Sasuke melengos tidak mendengar rengekan kakaknya. Ia terkadang bingung kenapa pria kaku macam Itachi bisa berubah kekanakan. Apa kepalanya ada masalah.

Sasuke sedikit kesulitan ketika membungkuk untuk mengambil buku nya yang ada di keramik bawah. Karena perutnya yang buncit itu membatasi semua pergerakan nya.

Itachi memandang khawatir lalu berjengit pergi membantu Sasuke.

"Ini buku mu. Kau harus bilang pada ku kalau kesulitan akan sesuatu." Kata pria berambut panjang sembari memberikan benda agak tebal itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Arigatou. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Balas Sasuke dengan tepukan ringan di bahu Itachi. Ia tidak ingin membuat kakak satu-satu nya itu khawatir setengah mati.

Senyum samar terpeta di bibir merah muda milik si sulung. Sasuke memang bertambah besar tapi ia tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa berlebih ini di dalam hati. Salahkan saja orang tua gagal yang bernama ayah dan ibu, yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke dalam waktu lama. Bahkan saat ini Itachi tahu, Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi bagus. Kehamilan besar yang tanpa suami cukup membuatnya cemas. Itachi tidak peduli bahwa adiknya ini homo atau memiliki keanehan lain. Ia begitu menyanyangi Sasuke dengan segenap hati. Tapi ia tahu pasti siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandung Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria berkulit cokelat serta rambut pirang. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan halus.

Sasuke berjengit kecil. Ia memandang bingung wajah Itachi yang memancar rasa khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu. Kau bisa lihat kan, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menganggap ku seperti wanita lemah." Kesalnya lalu membuang muka. Ia mengusap perut besarnya yang bergerak akibat tendangan dari si kecil. Akh—bayi yang begitu hiperaktif.

"Ku dengar Naruto ada di sini. Apa kah kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Buku setebal 200 halaman itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara 'gedebuk' pelan. Sasuke terpekur dalam posisinya.

"Bukan kah kau mengajaknya kemari kemarin. Apakah dia ingin membawa mu pulang ke konoha?" rentetan pertanyaan Itachi menguar cepat di telinga Sasuke. Ia tetap diam tanpa bersuara. Jantungnya meletup tidak beraturan.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha." Jawab Sasuke begitu pelan. Bahkan suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan. Ego kembali menguasai pikiran.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Pria berambut hitam dengan gaya aneh itu terdiam lagi. Ia menatap nanar lantai karena bingung.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendukung semua kemauan mu. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, jaga anak mu dengan baik." Saran Itachi dengan elusan kepala.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu. Bila ada apa-apa, hubungi aku dengan segera."

Suara langkah kaki berdebam adalah hal yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke ketika kakaknya pergi meninggalkan kamar. Isi dari kepalanya berputar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Naruto. Yah, pria tampan kulit cokelat yang enggan ia akui, bahwa ia mencintainya. Kedekatan yang sudah lebih dari hitungan minggu itu begitu berbekas. Hangatnya pelukan serta manis cumbuan yang pirang tersebut berikan tidak terlupa. Tanpa sadar, sosok itu lekat sudah dalam ingatan. Sasuke juga begitu merasa frustasi kala bayangan wajah manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar berseliweran sehari-hari. Kalau saja ia jujur, semalam Sasuke tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Ingatan dimana Naruto ngotot meminta maaf serta kandasnya hubungan pertunangan dengan si rambut merah berseliweran dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke mencoba tidak mengingat namun dasar otak bebal, masih saja terus terbayang. Dalam hati pria ini ingin mempercayai tapi ia begitu sakit hati ketika Naruto tidak pernah menganggapnya saat di Konoha. Pria itu begitu ringan berkencan dengan banyak pria kemudian berkata akan bertunangan.

Heh, dia kira Sasuke ini apa. Pelacur atau hanya pendongkrak popularitas. Meniduri tanpa ada hubungan jelas, tinggal dalam satu apartemen dan berinteraksi ketika butuh saja. Oke, Sasuke lah yang lebih cenderung cuek. Salahkan saja sifatnya yang begitu idiot dan tidak pernah berhenti menebar sensasi. Mana ada yang tahan dengan pemberitaan yang tidak-tidak di luaran.

Wajah Sasuke berubah sendu dengan mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hatinya melilit sakit ketika mengingat itu semua. Wajah dari pria pirang tersebut seakan memantul di retina. Menghujam semua logika dengan perasaan ini yang entah apa namanya. Tubuhnya bergetar diiringi dengan liquid yang terbendung itu meluncur bebas. Membasahi pipi yang memerah serta bibir yang tergigit memendam isakan.

Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Ia begitu merasa idiot karena mudah sekali menangis tanpa sebab. Apa semua ini karena kehamilan nya. Atau kah ia mulai melemah karena cinta?

"Bodoh—Naruto bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Ulangnya dengan nada serak. Suaranya yang berbaur dengan isakan lirih terdengar memilukan. Bahu kurus yang tertutup pakaian kedodoran itu tiada henti untuk bergerak. Perasaan nya lebur dengan segala rasa cemas, bingung serta marah. Ia kesal karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia begitu mencintai pria pirang itu tapi logika serta ego ini menolak semuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin kau bersama dengan ayahmu, baby." Bisiknya lagi dengan tangan mengusap bayinya yang terlindung oleh kulit tebal.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi "Ting-Tong" dari bel mengagetkan Sasuke yang ada di ruang tengah. Saluran televisi yang menayangkan program musik ia kecilkan volume nya. Ia tidak yakin bila ada orang lain yang akan bertamu di apartemen Itachi.

"Ting-Tong." Bel berdenting lagi. Kini Sasuke mulai beranjak dari sofa-nya untuk membuka kan pintu.

"Sebentar. Astaga siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini." Gumam nya kesal. Ia melangkah dengan kaki terseret dan tangan mengelus perutnya yang besar. Mungkin itu teman kakaknya. Atau Uchiha lain yang ingin mengajak nya sarapan. Sasuke tidak yakin dengan pikiran nya yang terakhir itu. Uchiha lain? Oke, tidak ada Uchiha selain Uchiha Itachi yang ia kenal.

Sasuke memutar kunci kemudian menarik tuas pintu agar bisa membuka. Benda panjang berwarna cokelat itu bergerak pelan. Dalam hati pria tampan ini separuh bertanya-tanya, separuh cemas. Bisa jadi itu Naru—

Rambut pirang adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mata Sasuke. Dilanjutkan dengan dahi cokelat, mata biru serta pipi bergaris kucing. Ia tahu siapa itu. Kelereng hitam Sasuke hampir saja lepas karena begitu terkejutnya.

"Kau?"

"Hai, Sasuke."

Benar dugaan nya orang yang bertamu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat dan tidak ingin ia temui. Ia merasa begitu kesal karena tidak mengikuti instingnya tadi. Coba saja ia membiarkan bel itu berdenting hingga telinga nya rusak mungkin ia tidak akan kesal seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya pria ini ketus. Ia melengos tidak memandang wajah Naruto yang menguncinya.

Pria tampan berkulit caramel tersebut menurunkan bahu nya kecewa. Namun ia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja.

"Ini terdengar konyol tapi aku serius. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Telinga Sasuke bergerak kecil. Meminta maaf?

Oke—ia sensitif dengan kata itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku serius Sasuke. Aku akan ingin memulai dari awal lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin bersama mu." Naruto merengek. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang hendak menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Pria Uchiha tersebut berontak. Sasuke berusaha menyentakkan telapak tangan Naruto namun nihil hasilnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pekik nya keras. "Aku tidak ingin bicara padamu. Pergi dari sini!"

Naruto kalap. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia mempertahankan genggaman. Bila ia melepaskan ini, maka bisa di pastikan tidak ada hari esok untuknya. Sasuke adalah pria yang keras kepala. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua atau ketiga bila pertama sudah gagal.

"Tenang Sasuke. Jangan berontak. Kita bisa bicara secara halus." Sebisa mungkin Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. Berbicara dengan orang yang emosi sama saja bohong. Itu malah akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Tidak! Aku benci padamu. Lepaskan!"

Mata biru pria Uzumaki itu mengkilat merah. Rasa pusing di kepala mulai bertambah parah.

"Diam!" Sentakan keras terdengar di depan pintu Apartemen mewah itu. Naruto terengah dengan pundak naik-turun. Ia kesal karena sedari tadi Sasuke merengek seperti bocah.

Sasuke terdiam. Enggan mengakui ia sedikit terkejut dengan sentakan itu.

"Ku mohon jangan menolak ku." Pinta Naruto halus. Ia mulai memajukan tubuhnya lalu merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukan nya.

"Kau—le..lepaskan." Sasuke cemas. Keringatnya muncul perlahan di sepanjang kening yang tertutup poni panjang.

"Aku serius Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Aku memang salah karena tidak menganggapmu ketika di Konoha. Aku tidak memperhatikan mu selama kau hamil hingga sekarang. Aku mempermainkan mu dengan status kita yang tidak jelas. Aku minta maaf." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku mencintai mu. Hidup ku sangat kacau saat kau jauh dari ku. Ku mohon padamu, maafkan aku. Aku ingin memulai dari awal." Rancau pria kuning ini lirih.

Sasuke terpekur. Dalam hati ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Rasa menggelitik itu kini jelas sudah. Rasa yang berawal dari kepedulian kini berujung cinta. Cinta?

Astaga ia tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Memaafkan Naruto sekarang juga?

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Naruto menarik wajahnya dari pundak Sasuke. Wajah tampan nya terlihat merah karena menahan air mata.

"Sasuke. Jawab aku. Kau tidak mempercayaiku, kau tidak ingin memaafkan ku?" Naruto berujar lagi. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh dagu lancip Sasuke.

Kelereng hitam itu memandang nanar Naruto yang terlihat mengenaskan. Lidahnya terasa begitu keluh untuk berujar. Pun mulutnya juga terasa kaku untuk membuka. Ia terdiam lama dengan mata tersebut mengunci semua pergerakan Naruto dalam pesonanya.

"Jawab ku, teme. Kau tidak memaafkan ku. Kau tidak ingin mengulang dari awal. Aku disini karena mu dan juga ini—" Naruto mengelus perut buncit Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku kemari untuk mu dan anak kita. Kau tidak ingin dia memiliki ayah?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar lirih. Ayah?

Bayinya akan tumbuh tanpa ayah?

"Buang semua egois mu. Aku mencintai mu. Sangat mencintai mu." Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang perutnya yang kembali berkedut. Ia pernah berfikir untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal. Tapi sekarang ia ragu untuk melakukan nya. Selama ini ia di besarkan hanya dengan ibu tanpa ayah. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak dan kesepian.

Apakah ia tega melakukan itu pada anaknya?

Pundak Sasuke mengguncang. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Hatinya berkecamuk. Memilih antara egois atau kebenaran.

"Ukh..sial." Gumamnya pelan.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut memandang penuh harap pada Sasuke yang menutup wajah. Ia memang mengucapkan hal yang benar. Ia disini untuk Sasuke dan juga calon anaknya. Ia berharap Sasuke dapat mengerti.

"Sasuke." Naruto menyentuh telapak Sasuke yang menutupi wajah, Mengelusnya pelan seolah memberitahu bahwa ia ada disini.

_Untuk lelaki itu._

"Kau dengar aku?" bisiknya kembali. Naruto mendekat kemudian mengecup telapak putih Sasuke.

Pria berkelereng hitam itu terpekur. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Naruto yang mengecupnya singkat.

"Jangan cemas. Aku sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Aku mencintaimu dan kita bisa mengulang dari awal. Lupakan semua masa lalu ku. Semua keburukan ku, semua kenakalan dan semua kesalahan ku. Aku mencintai mu Sasuke." Naruto merancau. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke. Memeta wajah itu yang tertutup telapak. Apa yang ia ucap adalah semua isi hatinya. Tidak ada kebohongan dan inilah kenyataan. Perlahan Naruto menyingkirkan telapak pengganggu itu.

"Kau—"

Kelereng biru Naruto memandang senduh mata Sasuke. Tanpa bicara hanya menyelami perasaan lewat biji gelap itu. Menghantarkan semua rasa cinta serta perasaan nya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Naruto berucap berulang-berulang. Setetes liquid panas meluncur lembut dari tempatnya. Membasahi pipi kecokelatan itu kemudian hilang di lantai bawah. Ia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Hanya untuk Sasuke, ia rela melakukan nya. Hanya untuk Sasuke.

_Hanya untuk Sasuke._

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Suara Naruto bergetar. Suara isaknya terdengar memilukan. Bahu tegap itu tiada henti bergoncang.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam rangkulan. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menariknya di bahu. Akhirnya ia luluh. Egois yang membuncah itu ia lenyapkan.

"Sasuke?"

"Yah."

"Kau. Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mengusap air mata yang baru saja menetes. Kemudian melesakkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto.

"Kau bodoh. Aku juga mencintai mu." Suara Sasuke terdengar samar. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan tanpa peduli leher Naruto yang bisa patah. Ia tidak pernah sejujur ini dalam hidupnya.

Biji Naruto membola sempurna kemudian berubah senduh. Liquid asin tersebut semakin deras mengalir.

"Yah, aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena tidak menganggap mu ada. Aku bodoh karena menyakitimu."

Naruto menarik wajahnya dari bahu Sasuke. Menyelami wajah penuh air mata itu dalam kebahagiaan. Manik hitam yang membiusnya, wajah tampan yang mengusiknya, bibir tipis yang sering mengejeknya. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa semua itu.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengusap kulitnya dari air mata.

"Kau janji akan memberikan nya?"

Sasuke melengos menghindar. Namun tak dipungkiri ia igin tertawa. Wajah Naruto yang sembab terlihat sangat lucu.

"Entah lah. Katakan dulu keinginan mu."

Naruto menarik dagu lancip Sasuke kemudian membungkam bibirnya.

Sasuke terkejut namun tak lama ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati ciuman itu dengan segenap perasaan. Saling menempelkan kedua benda kenyal tersebut untuk menggantarkan rasa cinta. Tanpa nafsu murni karena rasa sayang.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke tersengal setelah sekian menit bertarung lidah.

"Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan. Jangan bercanda?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya. Aku serius. Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Namun tak berapa lama ia tersenyum kecil. Ia akan jujur kali ini.

"Baka—" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto keras.

"Aww—apa yang lakukan teme."

"Kau pasti tahu apa jawaban ku."

Naruto terkejut. Kemudian ia mencium kembali bibir Sasuke dalam sentakan. Tidak mempedulikan apapun, yang ada hanya cinta. Rasa itu melebur membuat perasaan hangat. Pun, air mata kembali menetes tanpa perintah. Dalam tarian lidah serta desah nafas, tercurah semua rasa sayang. Kecanggungan yang selama ini terasa, ego yang membungkam serta salah paham lenyap sudah. Hari ini semua akan terulang kembali dari awal. Sasuke yang hanya ada untuk Naruto dan Naruto yang hanya ada untuk Sasuke. Saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Kisah mereka yang begitu rumit akhirnya berakhir bahagia.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hn. Apa?"

_"You will marry me?"_

"Baka—"

"Hei—lagi-lagi kau bilang begitu. Apa jawaban mu?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto.

_"Yes I do."_

**.**

**.**

"Kau serius ingin menikah dengan adik ku?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto di ruang tengah.

"Aku serius. Aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke."

Itachi mendesah. Ia memijat keningnya yang tertutup poni panjang. Ia yang baru saja pulang dari kantor begitu terkejut saat mengetahui ada tamu yang berkunjung di kediamannya.

"Setelah pemberitaan miring tentang mu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa membahagiakan adik ku." Kelereng Itachi melirik Naruto tajam.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba dari dapur, menaruh kaleng_ sof tdrink_ di atas meja. Ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat.

Intrograsi, huh.

"A..ano..Uhmmm." Naruto berkelit. Ia terlihat gugup dengan duduk nya yang gelisah. Tiada henti pria berkulit cokelat itu memainkan jarinya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Niisan. Kau membuat calon suamiku takut." Ujar Sasuke ringan. Ia berjalan tenang kemudian menundukan diri di sebelah Naruto yang masih saja gelisah.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan menikah dengan aktor kurang ajar ini."

Sasuke mengangguk kan kepala.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang ada di berita. Well—ya agak baik."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Akh—Sasuke bisa menolong nya juga.

"Tapi, dia pernah bertunangan dengan Gaara. Kau tidak lupa itu kan?" Itachi melepas dasinya kemudian membuangnya di samping meja.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi semua sudah berakhir. Naruto ada disini untuk bersama ku."

Itachi terdiam. Ia melihat betapa serius Sasuke dalam berbicara. Dia tahu bahwa adiknya ini tidak bercanda.

"Hah—" Kakak tampan ini menghela nafas lagi. Ia memang tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Naruto!" panggil Itachi kemudian.

"I..iya."

"Aku ulangi lagi, kau serius akan menikah dengan adik ku?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Aku serius, Aku akan menikahi Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Aku melakukan ini karena Sasuke. Bukan berarti aku menyukai mu." Itachi mengambil rokok dari saku kemeja kemudian menyalakan nya.

"Kau memperbolehkan kami menikah?"

Itachi mengangguk lemah.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan uhm..kakak ipar?" Lidah Naruto sedikit geli memanggil Itachi dengan nama itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak bercanda. Jangan bahas ini lagi!" Semprot pria tampan berambut panjang itu ketus. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"O..oke."

_"Sepertinya kakak ipar membenci ku." _Batin Naruto menangis haru.

"Kepalaku pusing. Aku akan di kamar ku dan jangan menganggu." Gumam Itachi dengan berjalan. Ia terlihat loyo dan tidak bersemangat. Kemeja kusut, jas hitam yang tidak terkancing rapi dan sebuah tas yang ia bawa sekenanya. Rambut panjang Itachi yang biasanya terkuncir rapi kini awut-awutan. Entah lah baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat kakaknya itu sangat berantakan. Apakah semua karena Naruto yang mengajaknya menikah?

"Kakak mu terlihat marah. Apakah itu semua salah ku?" Bisik Naruto kecil. Wajah Naruto juga memancar ketakutan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis."Jangan cemas. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Apa ini terlalu cepat?"

Pria tampan berkulit putih itu memandang teduh Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jemarinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan cemas. Kau selalu berisik, dobe."

Lewat sentuhan ringan itu Naruto tahu bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Tatapan penuh arti yang memancar lewat biji hitam itu sudah membuktikan nya. Ia mulai hanyut. Dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lebih tampan dan bersih ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Kau tampan, teme." Gumam pirang ini lembut. Ia menggeser duduknya sehingga lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merengut.

"Bodoh. Bukan kah dari dulu aku sudah tampan."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau lebih narsis dari sebelumnya. Bolehkah aku melumat bibir mu?" Tiupan nafas hangat menggelitik wajah Sasuke.

"Huh—kau meminta izin, Sangat feminim. Bagaimana kalau jawaban ku, tidak. Hm."

"Tidak ada kata tidak bagi ku. Hanya lumatan kecil. Tidak akan sakit." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk melumuri celah bibir itu dengan saliva.

Alis kehitaman milik pria Uchiha, mengkerut. Ia mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kencang.

"Kau sangat aggressive. Siapa yang mengajari mu, apakah Gaara?" Sasuke menyambut baik lidah Naruto dengan benda yang sama miliknya. Saling melilit kemudian menempel lembut. Mata Sasuke terpejam sempurna. Merasakan tarian lidah Naruto yang mendominasi mulutnya membuat pria tampan itu terengah. Lenguhan pendek pun terdengar samar di ruangan tersebut. Perasaan kedua manusia itu lebur dalam ciuman dalam. Saling mencurahkan rasa lewat saliva. Genggaman tangan yang saling menempel erat serta pandangan intens tidak terlepas bagai dunia hanya lah milik mereka.

"Kau milik ku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi." Naruto berujar mantap setelah lumatan panjang itu berakhir. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat dan sangat erat.

"Aku tahu. Kita akan mengulang dari awal." Jawab Sasuke lirih. Ia mengendus rambut Naruto yang menguar aroma lemon segar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu dan anak ini." Tangan besar naruto berlabuh di perut besar Sasuke. Mengelusnya lembut penuh akan kasih sayang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit meragukan Naruto namun ia mencoba untuk percaya. Ia ingin mengakhiri kisah saling berlari antara dia dan Naruto. Ini memang terlalu cepat tapi ia sudah lelah. Hanya kali ini saja ia ingin istirahat dari keegoisan serta rasa angkuh. Mengalah pada perasaan nya bahwa pria yang ada di depan nya ini adalah cinta sejatinya.

"Yah—untuk anak kita." Balas Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengelus lembut lengkungan bundar abdomen itu. Menggeseknya pelan di atas kain kaos dan mengecupnya sesekali. Bayi yang ada dalam bergerak aktiv. Entah menendang atau menggerakan tangannya, yang pasti kulit yang menutupinya berdenyut. Mata Naruto membola. Ia memang pernah meraba perut ini namun hanya sebentar.

"Dia bergerak. Sasuke dia bergerak!" Naruto antusias. Mata biru tersebut berbinar senang.

"Iya. Dia selalu seperti itu. Bukan kah mirip dengan mu?"

Kalau boleh jujur Naruto ingin menangis saat ini. Ia hanya mampu bermimpi bahwa Sasuke akan mengucapkan nya itu kepadanya.

"Hehe..iya. Dia memang anak ku."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia begitu larut dalam suasana bahagia ini. Hanya bersama dengan Naruto ia mampu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

Pria berambut hitam tersebut menggeleng.

"Belum. Mengetahui dia lelaki apa perempuan saja belum."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menamainya Menma."

"Nama macam apa itu. Bagaimana kalau anak ini perempuan?"

Naruto mengecup perut besar itu dalam. Lalu berbisik pada anaknya.

"Aku yakin dia pria dan akan mirip dengan ku. Apapun yang terjadi nama nya adalah Menma."

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat saat kita merasa bahagia. Begitupun yang di rasakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Kehidupan keduanya setelah permintaan maaf itu, terasa bagai mimpi belaka. Naruto yang awalnya tinggal di hotel, memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dengan Sasuke di apartemen Uchiha. Menjalani hari-hari penuh keromantisan seakan hal lalu hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Naruto yang penuh kasih menuruti semua keinginan Sasuke di masa krusial kehamilan yaitu ngidam. Dan hal lain yang tidak masuk akal. Walau ia lelah namun wajah bahagia Sasuke telah menghapus semuanya. Itachi pun yang awalnya sangat ketus kini berubah. Kakak tampan tersebut sangat _humble_ dalam membantunya untuk menjadi calon ayah. Memberi nasihat, masukan serta saran tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa Sasuke beruntung memilki kakak yang begitu pengertian macam Itachi. Kehidupan lamanya sebagai seorang artis, terpaksa ia tunda sementara. Ia sudah menghubungi semua pihak terkait agar di beri waktu untuk beristirahat. Beruntung karena ia bisa memberi alasan yang masuk akal sehingga ia bisa bebas untuk sementara waktu. Namun tidak bagi media. Apa yang terjadi seandainya satu personel grub tidak ada di tempatnya? Tentu saja gosip lah yang akan muncul ke permukaan. Gembar-gembor berita tentang hengkangnya Naruto dalam band mendominasi semua tayangan gosip di majalah maupun televisi. Kandasnya hubungan pertunangan dengan Gaara pun mulai merebak kemana-mana. Dan bukan lah seorang wartawan kalau tidak membuat semua menjadi salah paham. Berhentinya Naruto dalam band, putusnya pertunangan dengan Gaara serta hilang nya Sasuke dalam kanca perfilman seakan menegaskan adanya kaitan tegas akan semua itu. Tapi Kakashi- manager Sasuke- menegaskan bahwa Sasuke tengah berada di luar negeri untuk mengerjakan sebuah projek besar bersama producer dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto ataupun Gaara.

Dilandasi oleh hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menetap di Amerika. Menjalani hidup baru sebagai manusia biasa yang jauh akan media serta sorot kamera. Tidak selamanya, melainkan hanya untuk sementara. Mungkin sampai anak mereka besar dan siap untuk berteman akrab dengan paparazzi. Entah lah. Naruto dan Sasuke yang bisa menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah meletakan sesuatu pada box bayi yang ada di kamar.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sembari mengusap keringat yang menetes.

Wajah caramel Naruto merengut. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa Sasuke." Naruto berujar lirih kemudian menutup box mungil itu dengan kelambu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang diikuti oleh Naruto di sampingnya. Tangan kecokelatan tersebut merangkul pundak Sasuke dan membawanya merapat.

"Hanya kelelahan."

"Kau butuh istirahat, teme. Kau tidak tidur siang, mungkin itu yang membuat mu lelah." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang kemudian mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di buffet samping.

"Yah mungkin saja. Jangan matikan lampunya, dobe. Menma akan terbangun bila kamar ini gelap."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ada sinar lampu."

"Dasar. Kau selalu seperti ini setiap malam. Ingatlah kau sudah memiliki anak. Mengalah sedikit untuk Menma."

Naruto mendengus. Ia sedikit membenci anaknya bila seperti ini.

"Yah-yah aku tahu. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa. Mau ku ambilkan kopi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu tidur." Sasuke hampir saja menutup matanya namun sebuah kecupan membuatnya terjaga.

"Issh—ada apa dobe?"

"Aku hanya mengecup pipi mu. Apa aku salah?"

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar. Nah, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Kau akan bagun terlambat besok pagi." Sasuke membalas kecupan Naruto dengan usapan lembut di rambut pirangnya.

"Hum, baiklah." Naruto menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke kemudian menarik selimut hingga ke dada. Ia juga merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Mata Sasuke sudah mulai terpejam sempurna.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Terima kasih kau sudah menikah dengan ku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah melahirkan anak yang luar biasa dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mempercayaiku."

Sasuke terdiam sempurna. Ia memang sudah melewati semuanya dengan begitu cepat. Pernikahan yang sederhana tepat saat usia kehamilan nya menginjak 9 bulan. Menma yang lahir beberapa hari setelah pernikahan nya dan itu semua terjadi seperti khayalan.

Ia memandang box bayi mungil berwarna krem yang ada di sudut ruangan dengan mata berbinar. Disana tertidur Menma, anak lelakinya yang usia nya baru 1 bulan. Kelambu transparan yang menutupi keseluruhan box itu bergerak lembut. Sebuah senyum terpoles tipis di bibir Sasuke.

Yah ini semua bukan lah khayalan. Ia ada di sini, bersama dengan Naruto dan Menma. Semua kesengsaraan yang selama ini ia rasa sudah berakhir. Penantian nya, tangisnya dan harapan nya untuk bersama Naruto telah terwujud.

"Sasuke. Kau sudah tidur?" Naruto mengangkat kepala nya untuk mengintip.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau kau berisik seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menutup mulut ku agar kau bisa tertidur."

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melandaskan kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto.

"I love you." Bisik Sasuke lirih.

Naruto terpekur. Tak berapa lama ia akhirnya tersenyum.

"I love you too. Sasuke." Balas Naruto mesra disambut dengan tarian lidah.

Dan di malam yang dingin itu, ke dua manusia berbeda warna tersebut saling melebur. Tanpa adanya batas tegas ataupun kemunafikan. Murni cinta dan rasa sayang. Saling memiliki serta berjanji bahwa mereka akan mencintai sehidup semati. Naruto untuk Sasuke dan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Sampai kapan pun hingga maut akan menjemput.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini mulai awal hingga akhir.**

**Terima kasih pada Aicinta-Chan yang sudah menyemangati saya.**

**Akhir kata terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa review..**

**I love you, all**

**AnnieSakkie**


End file.
